Mundo ideal
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: Traduccción por 7up.Autor FastForward. Naruto acaba de ser asesinado, al despertad, no se encuentra en el cielo o en el infierno, sino en un mundo extraño , no sabe si acostumbrarse a el en el cual sasuke es su amigo o volver al mundo ninja...sin sasuke
1. De verdades

**Mundo ideal – SasuNaru **

**Historia by 7up**

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Es un SasuNaru

¿Que pasaría cuando tu mejor amigo después de salvarlo este te mata?

¿Que pasaría cuando después te despiertas, pensando que estas vivo, pero estas en un lugar desconocido para ti?

Los mismos personajes, pero con diferente vida y con relaciones diferentes respecto a ti

**Capítulo 1: De verdades**

Uzumaki Naruto entró caminando a la oficina del Hokage, el dieciocho añero lucía confiado cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio de la Sennin Tsunade. Se paró alto, sus ojos calmados y enfocados, su postura entre estar rígida y relajada. Este no era más el niño de aquellos años. Había crecido, madurado. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y ahora, estaba listo. Tsunade lo miró, su quijada descansando en sus manos dobladas, apoyados en sus codos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

La Hokage hizo una mueca de dolor, extrañando los días cuando el enérgico rubio podía entrar súbitamente en su oficina, llamándola una vieja bruja. Esos días habían desaparecido demasiado rápido para su gusto, mostrando justamente cuan duro el rubio había trabajado para cambiar. Mostrando que tanto quería esto.

-Puede que no haya manera de salvarlo. Que no haya manera de traerlo de regreso.

-De todas formas voy a intentarlo. De acuerdo a mi investigación, el alma de una persona no puede ser expulsada de su cuerpo, tampoco posesionarse. Basado en lo que he descubierto, debido a su poder, Orochimaru tiene la habilidad de empujar y contener el alma de la otra persona, muy parecido al Kyubi y a mí. Creo que si las compuertas fueran abiertas, podría ser capaz de forzar a Orochimaru a salir fuera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué si Sasuke no quiere que salga?

-Teóricamente, no debería importar. Un cuerpo no puede tener dos almas libres, y expulsará instintivamente aquella que no le pertenezca.

La Hokage se quedó mirando al que estaba a su cargo. Siempre estuvo impresionada con la cantidad de investigación que había puesto en esto. Naruto nunca había sido una persona increíblemente estudiosa, pero una vez que fue claro que el cuerpo de Sasuke había sido tomado, había gastado todo su tiempo libre buscando a través de los manuscritos del Cuarto, investigando almas y entrenando. Orochimaru era un enemigo formidable, pero Naruto era probablemente más mortífero.

-Si te mando en esta misión…

-Ya se…

-Escucha. Si te mando en esta misión, alguien va a ir contigo.

-No.

-Esto no está abierto al debate. Irás acompañado, o no irás.

La Hokage podía ver los puños de Naruto cerrándose con fuerza pero su expresión permaneció neutral, y cuando hablo, aún fue con todo el respeto que le había estado mostrando últimamente.

-Con todo el debido respeto, Hokage-sama, no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Cualquier otra persona presente solo me distraería.

-Tal vez, pero ellos garantizarán que no te dejes matar tu solo. Ya he arreglado que un equipo te acompañe, y si deseas ir en esta misión, tendrás que ir con ellos. Si te vas dejándolos atrás, serás considerado un Nuke-nin y serás cazado por los ANBU. Incluso mandaré a tus propios subordinados tras de ti, Capitán.

-¿Ya habías pensado todo esto desde antes, cierto?

-He sabido que has querido esto desde que el cuerpo de Sasuke fue tomado. ¿De verdad pensabas que no estaría preparada?

-Yo, - sonrió Hatake Kakashi, levantando una mano como saludo. - Mucho tiempo de no vernos.

-¿Bromeas? Has sido un total ermitaño por el último par de meses. Probablemente viviendo de ramen ¿eh? La única vez que te vi fue cuando tu grupo ANBU fue enviado fuera por las misiones.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Este es el equipo que te acompañará. Todos ustedes conocen a Sasuke en alguna manera, y he decidido que será el mejor equipo para ir contigo.

Naruto estaba temblando de rabia. Ella estaba haciendo que sus personas más importantes lo siguieran a una muerte que quería experimentar solo.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea.

-¡Oh, vamos! Personalmente, no creo que debamos molestarnos para nada, pero si estas determinado en terminar muerto, voy contigo.

-Yo también. Después de todo, alguien con tan pequeño p…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Cuando quieras. Mantente a salvo, pequeño. No te perderé por él.

-No lo harás.

-Naruto, por muy sorprendente que parezca, Orochimaru todavía está en la aldea del Sonido para el momento en que lleguemos ahí.

-¿Y tú punto es?

-No hay necesidad de tanta prisa. Has esperado por todo este tiempo, puedes esperar unos días más.

Naruto gruñó. Esta era otra razón por la cual quería ir solo. ¡Nunca iban a salir de ahí a este paso! ¡Iban a tardar una eternidad!

-Naruto, ¿Cuál es el punto de apresurarnos para llegar, arribando exhaustos y perdiendo?

Ella tiene un punto insistió la parte razonable del cerebro de Naruto. El resto de su cerebro eligió no replicar, aunque gruñó.

Les tomaría unos cuantos días llegar a la aldea del Sonido pero todos estaban confiados de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Su plan era bastante simple, después de todo. Llegar a la aldea del Sonido, llevar a cabo el ritual que podría liberar el alma de Sasuke, y entonces salir de ahí. Por supuesto, deberían tener que ser cuidadosos con Orochimaru, porque su alma podría tratar de unirse a alguno de sus cuerpos, o incluso tratar de re-entrar al de Sasuke. Era arriesgado y todos ellos lo sabían muy bien, pero Naruto estaba confiado de que si se mantenía lo más cerca posible de Sasuke después de que Orochimaru fuera expulsado, todo saldría bien. Después de todo, si Orochimaru tratara de entrar a su cuerpo, Kyubi le lanzaría un puñetazo.

-Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? Otro además de, tu sabes, traer a Sasuke de regreso.

-¿Ningún 'kun' al final, por ahí, Sakura?

Era del conocimiento común que Sakura aún amaba a Sasuke, pero que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no lo hacía. Dolía menos cuando pensaba en él. Acerca de lo que él había hecho; que tan estúpido era. Algunas veces, se avergonzaba de que le gustara, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Dejar ir a tu primer amor siempre era lo más difícil.

-Entramos, realizamos el ritual, y salimos.

-Que maravilloso plan, oh gran Capitán ANBU. Brillante. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Golpeó a Naruto detrás de la cabeza. Él solo hizo una mueca de dolor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo golpeara.

-¡Me refiero a un plan de verdad!

-¿Qué más quieres? Nos vamos a infiltrar cuando este oscuro y cuando ellos menos lo esperen, entonces entraremos al cuarto de Orochimaru y realizaremos el ritual. No sé qué tan complicado esperas que esto sea.

-Sai, métele un poco de sentido común a tu mejor amigo, ¿quieres?

-Naruto no me escucha. Solo me gusta pretender que lo hace.

-¿No eres tú de un rango superior?

-Eso no significa que me vaya a escuchar.

-Naruto, estas acelerando.

El rubio sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Cerca, dos ninja del Sonido observaban intensamente al grupo mientras ellos andaban a grandes pasos más adelante, Kakashi leyendo su libro pervertido y sujetando a Naruto por la ropa mientras Sakura y Sai comenzaban a discutir el uno con el otro, algo que los dos siempre habían hecho desde que Sai entrara al Equipo Siete.

Los dos ninja se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo. Ellos eran parte de los nuevos Cuatro del Sonido y estaban ansiosos de probar sus nuevas técnicas, completadas con el sello maldito.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó Chain a su compañero, Ryo.

-Vamos. ¿Listo?

-Siempre. Pido al rubio.

-¿Por qué siempre te quedas con toda la diversión?

Chain sonrió mientras hacía un sello y golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo. La tierra debajo de sus pies inmediatamente comenzó a moverse y los cuatro Shinobi de la hoja dejaron escapar gritos de sorpresa cuando repentinamente comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo. Miraron a su alrededor, alarmados

-¡Esto debe ser algún tipo de arena movediza!

-¡¿En medio de un bosque?

-Bien, bien, bien. Miren esto. El ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, el contenedor del Kyûbi, Uzumaki Naruto. Uno podría pensar que dos tan talentosos Shinobi, como ustedes, serían más inteligentes

-Honestamente-¿Qué tan estúpidos crees que somos?

-¡Maldición! ¡Kage Bunshin!- Ryo se giró y comenzó a correr de regreso a Chain cuando Sai apareció

-¿Qué conveniente, no lo crees, Uzumaki?

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas.- Naruto se frotó detrás de la cabeza con un suspiro mientras sus clones desaparecían y el reunía chakra en su mano, impactándola contra el suelo a sus pies, liberándose a sí mismo con eficacia.

-Los del Sonido se vuelven más y más decepcionantes cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos. Así que, tú debes ser parte de los Cuatro del Sonido.

-Wow. Eso es tan triste. ¿Es lo mejor que pudo mandar Orochimaru? ¡Me siento insultado!

-¿Piensan que han ganado? Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Sakura, ya no soy más tu sensei. Puedes…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿Eh? ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?

Sai y Naruto miraron hacia atrás en dirección de donde ella había venido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se giraron, siguiendo a Sakura. Kakashi maldijo e hizo lo mismo, los cuatro corriendo tan rápido como podían antes de saltar sobre los árboles.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ellos sabían que no éramos nosotros! Todo esto era parte de su plan.

-Sí, ¡y funcionó!- gritó Naruto antes de dejar salir un aullido de sorpresa y saltar hacia otro árbol.

El suelo bajo sus pies había cobrado vida, como figuras emergidas de la tierra alrededor de los árboles, animándolos también, así que éstos intentaban sujetarlos y atraparlos con sus ramas.

-¡Jutsu de Fuego, Jutsu de Fuego! ¡Un Jutsu de fuego podría ser realmente bueno en este momento!

El antiguo sensei del grupo realizó un grupo de símbolos rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una rama salió de improviso y le sujetó el tobillo, elevándolo por sobre pies.

-¡Kakashi!

Gritó Sakura, deteniéndose. Sai se estrelló contra ella, cargándola cuando saltó a la siguiente rama.

-¡No te detengas! ¡Él puede cuidarse a sí mismo!

Naruto apareció a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro. Su sensei había desaparecido entre los árboles, hizo una mueca de dolor, esperando que Kakashi estuviera bien.

-¡Cuidado!

Naruto miró al frente de nuevo y gritó, esquivando por debajo una rama que había cobrado vida y cayendo de los árboles. Aterrizó sobre sus pies, continuo corriendo. Atravesó en medio de una serie de árboles, para aparecer en un amplio claro que estaba al filo de un barranco. Frenó bruscamente medio segundo antes de alcanzar la orilla y miró hacia abajo, respirando fuertemente. No podría ser capaz de saltar a través, pero pensó que tal vez si descendía por un lado, podría evitar ser detectado por un tiempo y regresar por Kakashi.

Naruto dejó salir un vagamente audible sonido de conmoción cuando las rocas en las que estaba parado se desmoronaron y cayó, precipitándose en picada al gran barranco debajo de él, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

El timbre de una puerta sonó ruidosamente, provocando que suaves pisadas caminaran hacia la puerta. Un clic y un chirrido después, estaba abierta, la mujer sonriendo brillantemente al mirar a su visitante.

-Vienes aquí todos los días, no hay necesidad de tocar el timbre. Puedes simplemente pasar.

-Gracias, pero por mucho que yo la estime como una segunda madre, y por más familiar que sea con esta casa, prefiero mejor tocar el timbre.

-Como gustes.

Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el alto adolescente entrara a la casa. Bajó su mochila y la puso a un lado de la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Con esa rutina diaria hecha, metió sus manos en lo profundo de sus bolsillos y marchó para subir las escaleras.

-Ella ya está aquí.

-Ya lo sé

Ella se giró del asiento que usualmente él ocupaba. Ella siempre se lo robaba cuando llegaba tarde, y eso le irritaba a más no poder.

-Hey, no creí que vinieras.

-Vengo aquí todos los días, ¿Por qué hoy habría de ser diferente? ¿Te parece que comencemos a pretender que nos caemos bien el uno al otro?

-Bien. - Replicó ella secamente antes de suspirar y plantar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó y corrió su mano a través del cabello del ocupante de la cama. -Hey, cariño. Soy yo otra vez.

-Y yo.

-Y Sasuke.

-A Sakura le gusta pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

-Por supuesto que lo hago; ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él es mi novio.

-Pensé que estábamos pretendiendo.

-De verdad necesitas encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo, Naruto. Sasuke no valora tú tiempo, inconsciente o no.

El moreno apretó los dientes, bajando la mirada hacia la figura inconsciente en la cama. Tenía un IV insertado en el dorso de su mano. Un respirador estaba conectado a él, así como también un catéter y un tubo gastrointestinal

El cabello de su mejor amigo estaba largo, ya que la Sra. Uzumaki solo lo cortaba cuando pasaba sus hombros. Con él inconsciente, era difícil para ellos darles un corte de cabello decente.

Sasuke se había ofrecido a rasurarlo una vez a la semana, algo que había comenzado cuando el rubio había empezado a lucir un bigote y barba. Había sido divertido por un tiempo, pero perdió la gracia cuando vio que Naruto no se estaba riendo.

Él no hacía nada, ya no más. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? El rubio había estado en coma por dos años.


	2. De hermanos

**Mundo ideal – SasuNaru **

**Historia by 7up**

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

**Capítulo 2: De hermanos**

Había ocurrido cuando tenían dieciséis. Sasuke se había encontrado con Naruto después de la cita del rubio con Sakura, y habían salido para ver una película. Sasuke no sabía cómo describir los sentimientos que había experimentado en ese tiempo cuando tenían catorce y Naruto había comenzado a salir con Sakura. Habían pasado dos años, y el sentimiento _aún_ estaba ahí.

Su hermano mayor, Itachi, insistía en que estaba celoso, pero él no entendía porque el otro Uchiha pensaba eso. Naruto aún gastaba el cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo con Sasuke. Nunca cancelaba una cita con el moreno por Sakura, ni cancelaba una con Sakura por Sasuke. Malbarataba con ambos como un experto, nunca dando ni a su mejor amigo ni a su novia más tiempo que al otro. Naruto siempre había sido una persona justa.

Había salido de ninguna parte. Los dos estaban cruzando la calle por el paso peatonal, siguiendo las reglas de vialidad perfectamente. Un camión salió disparado por la esquina y la siguiente cosa que Sasuke supo, es que estaba en el hospital. Tenía un brazo roto, las costillas fisuradas y una de sus rótulas estaba dislocada. Naruto no había salido para nada mejor, rompiéndose cuatro costillas, su nariz, su brazo izquierdo y con una fractura compuesta en su pierna izquierda. La única diferencia entre los dos… fue que Naruto nunca despertó.

Los doctores dijeron que estaba en un estado temprano de coma, pero aún estaban esperanzados de que pudiera salir de él. Entonces, unos cuantos meses después, la actividad de su cerebro sugería que se había sumergido a sí mismo en su propia mente. Dijeron que una vez que alguien entraba a una vida alternativa en su propia mente, las oportunidades de que despertaran eran menos del cinco por ciento

En realidad Sasuke no había entendido del todo el concepto, así que lo investigó. De lo que había reunido, Naruto había creado un mundo alternativo en su mente, uno tan extenso y perfecto que ya no estaba más consciente de su vida exterior. Ya que se había perdido tan completamente a sí mismo en la historia que había creado dentro de su cabeza, no estaba tratando ya más de asirse a su vida real, porque por lo que él recordaba, la historia que había creado _era_ su vida real.

Sasuke había leído de casos sobre gente muriendo durante su coma debido a su duración. Otros despertaban y eran incapaces de regresar a cómo eran sus vidas antes del coma. Todo lo que Sasuke leía lo hacía preocuparse más y más de que cuando Naruto despertaba, no fuera la misma persona.

_Eso,_ más que cualquier otra cosa, asustaba al moreno más que la muerte en sí. No se creía capaz de manejarlo si _su_ Naruto despertaba y era una persona completamente diferente. Los dos prácticamente habían crecido juntos, eran los mejores amigos, habían planeado ir a la misma universidad y todo. Lastimaba a Sasuke el saber que si Naruto despertaba, podía que ni siquiera lo recordara.

Desde el día que había sido ingresado al hospital, Sasuke había estado ahí para su mejor amigo. Había ido a su cuarto todos los días por una cuantas horas e incluso una vez que Sasuke había sido dado de alta, aún volvía. Cuando Naruto había sido transferido del hospital a su casa, Sasuke había comenzado a visitarlo ahí también. Todos los días, por alrededor de dos horas, el moreno venía y solo le hablaba a Naruto. En realidad nunca decía nada, solo hablaba. Eran divagaciones frívolas, diciendo nada y todo lo que le venía a la mente, desde el clima, hasta lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Simplemente tenía que hablar para hacerse creer a si mismo que tal vez, solo tal vez, Naruto pudiera oír su voz y regresar.

Pero por supuesto, después de tres meses, Sakura se había enterado de las visitas de Sasuke, y siendo su novia, había comenzado a llegar a la casa de Naruto también. Eso molestaba a Sasuke, porque en la escuela, ella coqueteaba con otros hombres e incluso había comenzado a considerar a los otros para salir, pero en el segundo que supo acerca de lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, se le unió, casi como si fuera una guerra para ella. Para ver quién podía traer a Naruto de regreso.

Deseaba que ella consiguiera un nuevo novio para que así nunca tuviera que verla otra vez.

Tenían dieciocho, se graduarían en alrededor de seis meses, y la chica _todavía_ estaba peleando con Sasuke por Naruto.

Sasuke la odiaba. Naruto se merecía a alguien mejor.

Aunque quien sería esa, Sasuke no lo sabía.

Sasuke cerró de un portazo su casillero cuando sonó la campana, poniéndose su mochila sobre el hombro. Inuzuka Kiba apareció a un lado suyo, codeándolo levemente en un lado.

-Yo.

-Ey, amigo. ¿Cómo te va?

-Hombre, la química avanzada me está pateando el trasero. Voy a reprobar, compañero.

-Estarás bien.

Sasuke empujó la puerta de su clase de inglés para abrirla, la primera cosa que sus ojos encontraron fueron a Sakura inclinándose _demasiado_ cerca de Abumi Zaku. Incluso tenía su mano en la parte superior del muslo del chico. El pelinegro dejó salir un sonido de disgusto antes de dejarse caer en una silla, Kiba se sentó a su lado.

-Dios, esa pequeña perra necesita parar. O rompe con Naruto y deja de visitarlo, o deja de coquetear con estos cabrones. Hablando del rubio, ¿Cómo le va?

-Ha sido el mismo por dos años, Kiba, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ayer fue diferente?

-Un tipo siempre puede tener esperanza ¿o no? Mierda, ha estado lejos por tanto tiempo, estoy comenzando a pensar… Ey, lo siento, compañero.

-No hay problema. Yo solo… no me puedo imaginar yendo a la uni sin él, ¿sabes? Él y yo, hemos estado juntos desde siempre y algo más. Incluso estos dos años anteriores en la escuela han sido… raros.

-Te entiendo, amigo. Estar castigado ya no es divertido, solo es aburrido. Y las bromas nunca fueron tan buenas sin él.

-¿Podemos no hablar de esto? Yo solo… es lo suficientemente difícil ya ¿sí? No te necesito recordándomelo todos los días.

-Ey, tú eres el que va a su casa todo el tiempo, compañero. Neji está furioso de que nos hayas dejado plantados el sábado.

-Su mamá quería que le ayudara a estirar sus músculos.

-Sasuke, Neji nos apartó esos boletos para el concierto hace _meses_. Terminó teniendo que invitar a ese maldito lerdo suicida, Gaara. Su papá lo obligó. Neji te va a patear el trasero la próxima vez que se encuentren.

-Naruto también era su amigo.

-Compañero, actúas como una chica. Naruto _no_ está despertando. Supéralo y sigue adelante. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguirte una novia? Escuché que Ino te ha echado el ojo.

-Aja, porque de verdad quiero tener una cita con la chica más popular de la escuela. Solo somos buenos amigos por Naruto, no estoy muy dispuesto a usar eso para obtener algo de ella. Estoy bien así. Tengo mi rutina, e incluso si verlo así me deprime… es agradable. No me voy a rendir con él.

-Compañero, ¿Por qué no simplemente _vives_ con los Uzumaki? Ya pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo ahí, de todas formas."

Sasuke lo ignoró.

-¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué me golpeó?

-El piso.

-Esa fue una caída endemoniadamente grande. Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido. -comento Sai

-Sí. ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

-No lo sabemos. Regresamos a buscarlos, pero no lo encontramos. Diablos, no te hubiéramos encontrado de no haber sentido tu chakra. Es bueno que el Kyûbi tenga tan fuerte sentido de supervivencia.

-Aja. Yupi.

-¿Así que ahora qué? No podemos nada más seguir sin Kakashi.

-Probablemente lo lleven de regreso. Tortura ¿saben? Revela muchas cosas. No creo que Kakashi vaya a hablar, pero uno nunca sabe. Escuché que tienen a este tipo que hace que Ibiki parezca un gatito. - Dijo Sai intentando imitar la cara de Yamato

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Señoritas, podemos comenzar a caminar?- masculló Naruto, él ya había comenzado.

No se sentía con ganas de malgastar su chakra para volver a escalar el precipicio. Por todo lo que sabían, los ninja del sonido estaban esperándolos en la cima.

-¿No crees que tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo? Quiero decir, incluso si Kakashi se fue, ¿No crees que Orochimaru será capaz de figurarse que nos estamos encaminando hacia la aldea del Sonido? Es decir, este es el único camino que te lleva directo."

-¿Y que si lo sabe? Aún vamos a ir. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Incrementar la seguridad? ¿Poner a todos en guardia? Y que, no le va a ayudar.

-No lo sé, pero personalmente, encuentro difícil hacerme cargo de más de cinco personas a la vez. ¿Qué tal tú, Sakura? ¿Cinco?

La Kunoichi le dedico una mirada y él le sonrió agradablemente antes de mirar de nuevo al frente. No estaba alentando a Naruto, pero tampoco necesariamente le estaba diciendo que era una mala idea. Diablos, Naruto no los iba a escuchar de todas formas, y ambos lo sabían, así que Sai se imaginó que no tenía caso discutir. Simplemente seguiría a Naruto como un buen amigo y se aseguraría de que no se matara. Sakura suspiró.

-Naruto…

-No.

-Pero…

-_No_. _No _vamos a regresar a Konoha. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ir por refuerzos? ¿Esperar un poco más? Ya a nadie más le importa Sasuke. Nadie a excepción de a mí. No _obtendremos_ refuerzos, y si regresamos sin Kakashi, Tsunade no me dejara ir por Sasuke otra vez.

-Pero piensa al respecto. ¡No podemos encontrar a Kakashi! ¿Qué si algo le pasó? ¿Qué tal si… que tal si está muerto?

-Oh, qué poca fe. -Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Kakashi sentado en una pequeña saliente, el _Paraíso_ _Icha Icha_ abierto en su cara. -He estado esperando por ustedes un rato.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Estábamos de verdad preocupados! ¡¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros?

-Bueno, se encaminaban hacia esta dirección de todas formas. ¿Me extrañaron?

-¡Bastardo!" Sakura se arrojó para golpearlo, pero el hombre la esquivó

-¿Podemos seguir moviéndonos? Quiero decir, a menos que estés asustado, Naruto.

-Deja de ser tan pendejo y apúrate.

-Ese chico cada día se vuelve más y más como Sasuke.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No!

-¿Y ahora?

-¡No!

-¿Y qué tal ahora?

-_¡No!_

-Sakura, solo ignóralo, lo alientas al contestarle.

Declaró Kakashi con aburrimiento, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba a un lado de Naruto. El rubio se había desconectado de los tres… especialmente de Sai.

-¿Aunque no sientes que esto hace que el tiempo se vaya más rápido? Solo piénsalo, tan pronto como yo pregunte y tú digas que sí, estaremos cerca y no tendré que preguntar más. ¿Ya llegamos?"

-Sí

-No mientas, Sakura.

Kakashi sabía que la única razón por la cual el ANBU no estaba pinchando las mejillas de Sakura era porque querían mantener sus brazos unidos al resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto continuaba ignorándolos mientras caminaba antes de detenerse repentinamente, frunciendo el cejo. Podía escuchar algo. Sonaba como Sasuke. Escudriñó el área, estrechando sus ojos mientras los otros se detenían a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué es?

-Puedo oír a Sasuke.

-Yo no escucho nada." Susurró Sakura mientras guardaban silencio, escuchando.

Podía oír a Sasuke hablando acerca de Neji, lo cual provocó que el rubio se preocupara sobre el clan Hyûga. Tenían que separar a Orochimaru de Sasuke _ya_.

-Está hablando acerca del clan Hyûga. ¿Creen que Orochimaru sabe que estamos aquí?

-Es difícil de decir. Pero obviamente estamos cerca de la frontera con el Sonido. Debemos buscar refugio y atacar al anochecer.

-De acuerdo.

Retrocedieron silenciosamente, Kakashi y Sai al frente mientras Sakura estaba en la retaguardia con Naruto. Estrujaba sus manos la una con la otra mientras caminaba detrás del rubio, esperando desesperadamente para hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo, asustada de hacerlo. Finalmente se decidió a decirle. Ahora eran los mejores amigos. Hermano y hermana.

-Naruto.

-Si me vas pedir que regresemos a casa, Sakura, la respuesta es no.

-No, no-no es eso. ¿Tú sabes cómo… Sasuke no te mató aquella vez cuando pelearon entre ustedes? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho mientras estabas inconsciente, pero simplemente se fue?

-Dijo que fue un capricho.

-Sí, bueno… eso fue lo que el _nuevo_ Sasuke dijo. Pero ¿Sabes porque el _viejo_ se fue? ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de que de verdad decidiera irse?"

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo… que estaba enojado. Estaba enojado de que tú fueras más fuerte que él porque eso significaba que ya no podía protegerte más.

Naruto se detuvo ante esas palabras, sus pies plantados firmemente en el piso mientras Sakura también se detenía, girando hacia él.

-¿Él dijo eso?

-Sí, lo hizo. Dijo… que desde la vez de la pelea con Haku, tú eras la persona que había escogido como su 'persona especial'. Iba a seguir instruyéndose; haciéndose más fuerte. Todo por ti, y por el bien de protegerte. Así que cuando comenzaste a superarlo, creo que sintió que falló, o algo. Como si tal vez su propósito estuviera desperdiciado por completo, así que volvió a su meta original: Itachi. Esto debe de ser un gran golpe para ti, puesto que no pretendo que sepas que pasa por la cabeza de Sasuke, pero en el Valle del Fin, pudo haberte matado para obtener el Mangekyô

-Porque yo era su persona más importante.

-Creo que sus sentimientos de protegerte fueron más fuertes que su deseo de matar a Itachi.

-Sí, bueno, hasta que lo traigamos de regreso, supongo que no lo sabremos.

Naruto volvió a caminar, siguiendo a Kakashi y Sai. Sakura miró tristemente como se alejaba su espalda al tiempo que sentía una gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada hacia las oscuras nubes que se habían reunido.

-La lluvia se lleva todas las penas. Todas excepto las tuyas, Naruto. Para ti, la lluvia te las recuerda.

Y era verdad. Porque mientras la lluvia empapaba su ropa, su mente regresaba a aquella pelea final con Sasuke, donde no había sido capaz de salvarlo de sus propios demonios.

Sasuke dejó caer pesadamente su mochila en el piso mientras suspiraba, entrando a la cocina donde su madre estaba parada cocinando la cena. Caminó hacia un lado y le besó la mejilla, la mujer se sobresaltó antes de sonreírle.

-Ey, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Tu sabes.- Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador y lo abría. -Escuela.

-Ey, sal de ahí, cenaremos en cuanto tu padre llegue a casa.

-Bueno, todavía no está en casa ¿verdad?

-Niño descarado. Te estas pareciendo más y más a tu hermano.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo malo.- Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta al tiempo que Itachi entraba, sonriendo ligeramente antes de ir a un lado de su madre y besarle la mejilla.

-Tiene sus puntos buenos y malos. Itachi, puedes quitarle ese panecillo a tu hermano, por favor.

Sasuke dejó salir un sonido de protesta mientras Itachi tomaba el pan justo de entre sus dientes, el hermano más joven sosteniendo mantequilla y salsa de barbacoa en cada una de sus manos, incapaz de contraatacar.

-Arruinaras tu cena.- Insistió Itachi antes de morder el pan él mismo y dirigirse hacia la mesa.

-¿Y qué _contigo_? Ese era el último, ¡tráelo aquí!

-Soy mayor, yo debo comérmelo.

-No es justo, ¡dámelo! ¡Me lo robaste!

Itachi siguió empujando con su codo para alejar a Sasuke, puesto que aún estaba sosteniendo el jugo de naranja con su mano, y sostenía el bocadillo de atún sobre su cabeza para que así Sasuke no pudiera morderlo. El bollo fue repentinamente arrancado de su mano, ambos hermanos gritando mientras se giraban, Uchiha Fugaku mordiéndolo antes de saludarlos.

-Gracias.

-¡Papá!- gimió Sasuke antes de dejarse caer en su silla con un puchero

-Arruinarás tu cena. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, hasta que los dos demonios llegaron a casa.

-Ey, demonios o no, somos _tus_ demonios, y nos amas." Insistió Sasuke mientras Itachi ponía un vaso en la mesa. Vertió el jugo de naranja en él y en el segundo que bajo el contenedor para tomar el vaso, Sasuke lo alejó de golpe y se lo bebió.

-Mocoso

-Anciano.

-Lerdo.

-Imbécil.

-Bastardo.

-Cabrón.

-Ey, ey. ¡Lenguaje!

-Su madre tiene razón. ¡Estoy horrorizado! Tres tandas de insultos y ninguno de ustedes uso la palabra 'maldito'

-Perdón. Estaba pensando en después usar pendejo.

-Y yo chupa-pito.

-¡Chicos! Fugaku, no los alientes, por favor.

-Perdón.

Sasuke sonrió cuando bajo un plato frente a él, y el otro frente a Itachi.

-Oh, spaghetti.

-¿Ves? ¿No estás agradecido de no haber arruinado tu cena?

-¿Es en serio? Sasuke es un maldito pozo sin fondo. Puedes alimentarlo con un caballo a las cinco y aún estará suficientemente hambriento para cenar a las seis.

-Qué familia. Hay demasiada testosterona, todos ustedes confabulan demasiado contra mí.

-Oh, Es solo porque lo vales, cariño.

-Así que, Sasuke, ¿Cómo está Naruto?

El tenedor de Sasuke se congeló, Itachi y Fugaku lo miraron. Bajó su tenedor y se aclaró la garganta, evadiendo sus ojos.

-Está bien. Discúlpenme.

-Corazón…- comenzó Mikoto mientras se paraba pero Itachi le tomo la mano, parándose en su lugar

-Yo iré.

-Solo pregunta porque le importa.

-Ha estado en coma por dos años, ¿no crees que si repentinamente despertara lo sabrían?

-Naruto es un tema difícil de sacar frente a ti, y sabes que tan reservados somos los dos. Ella solo quiere asegurarse de que estas bien.

-Debí ser yo.

-Sasuke.- El tono era uno de advertencia. Itachi odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía así.

-No, ¡Debí haber sido yo! Naruto tenía… todo. Una novia, buenas calificaciones, popularidad… Era feliz. Yo simplemente… no lo era. Nadie me hubiera extrañado.

-Naruto lo hubiera hecho. No hubiera sido todas esas cosas más. Siento que todo esto haya pasado, pero simplemente vas a tener que tener fe y esperanza en que despierte.

Itachi palmeó el hombro de su hermano antes de pararse y dirigirse de regreso a la cocina. Sasuke le llamó, Itachi se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

-¿Tú crees… que es feliz? Tu sabes, ¿Dónde quiera que este?

-¿Quién sabe? Pero te garantizo que _cuando_ regrese, estará mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue allá.

Itachi regresó a la cocina. Sasuke se fue a su cuarto.

Naruto se sentó en la entrada de la gran cueva en la que habían decidido refugiarse. Los otros tres habían optado por descansar antes de que la noche cayera, pero Naruto no podía dormir, así que decidió vigilar.

Rara vez dormía, su mente siempre inquieta. Tenía un extraño temor de que un día se quedara dormido y no despertara. Que su mundo entero repentinamente desapareciera y no tuviera manera de regresar. Había sido un sentimiento que había comenzado tan pronto como hubo visto a Sasuke por aquel breve momento años atrás. Ese día, Sasuke había tratado de matarlo, y hubiera tenido éxito de no haber intervenido Sai. Desde entonces, seguía escuchando la voz del pelinegro en su cabeza, como si lo estuviera persiguiendo. Una vez, se despertó en la cama bañado en frío sudor, seguro de que Sasuke había estado cerca de él y le había tocado la cara.

Mientras Naruto recargaba su espalda contra la pared con un suspiro, dejó a su mente divagar sobre su ex compañero, como generalmente hacía. Pensó acerca de cada una de las cosas que habían pasado juntos, y todas las emociones que evocaban en cada una. Naruto no sabía si le pasaba lo mismo a Sasuke, pero había comenzado a darse cuenta de un par de cosas acerca de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke era su persona más preciada y el pelinegro era la única persona que de verdad le reconocía. Siendo su amigo. Su rival. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que amaba al Uchiha. Había tratado de negarlo al principio mientras estuvo fuera con Jiraiya esos dos años y medio. Había insistido que ese enfermizo sentimiento en su estómago, que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, solo era aflicción. Era enojo y tristeza. Pero entre más pensaba acerca de ello… más se daba cuenta que no era el caso. Sin importar que tan fuerte tratara de negarlo, no pudo.

Naruto estaba enamorado del Teme.

Era casi repugnante siquiera pensar en ello… el cómo podía amar a alguien que le causara tanto dolor. El hecho de que Sasuke era un chico, justo como él, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza. El amor era ciego, y más de un Shinobi o Kunoichi en Konoha estaban enamorados de otros de su mismo sexo. No era mal visto, en realidad era bastante común, y por lo tanto, aceptado.

Era solo el hecho de que se trataba de _Sasuke_ lo que molestaba a Naruto. Sasuke, quien lo había lastimado. Sasuke, quien casi lo había asesinado. Dos veces. Simplemente… era estúpido. Era una idiotez amar a alguien que no había hecho otra cosa más que causarle dolor. Aunque, otra vez, Naruto nunca había sido conocido por ser listo.

Algo moviéndose detrás suyo lo hizo salir violentamente de su ensoñación, el rubio se giró para mirar a Sai caminar lentamente hacia el frente de la cueva. El otro se sentó a un lado de Naruto con un profundo suspiro, mirando fuera hacia el cielo oscuro.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué crees tanto en él? Nunca te has rendido con él, jamás. Realmente crees que regresará una vez que este separado de Orochimaru.

-Supongo… Que es por lo que dijo aquella vez. "Quiero vengar a mi clan."

-No lo capto.

-Ya se, suena raro, pero… –bueno, aún no ha hecho eso. Orochimaru rompió su promesa. Eso, y es solo que… la manera en que Sasuke cambió mientras estaba con el Equipo Siete. Era tan cerrado y reservado cuando comenzamos a entrenar, pero después de eso, todos nosotros simplemente… evolucionamos. Él se volvió más abierto y todos comenzamos a preocuparnos más los unos por los otros. Es como cuando Gaara se convirtió en el Shukaku cuando estuvo en Konoha y trató de matar a Sakura. Sasuke y yo saltamos a la acción. Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella, _y _por mí, y fue por eso que abrió el sello. Quería protegernos. El Sasuke que conocí aquel primer día no hubiera arriesgado su vida por una molesta fanática de cabello rosa y el estúpido, último de clase, contenedor del Kyûbi

Sai todavía no lo entendía, pero de nuevo, no podía afirmar que alguna vez hubiese entendido al rubio. Solo sabía que Naruto tenía algo que atraía a la gente. Simplemente era así.

-Tengo otra pregunta para ti. Si tuvieras que escoger entre salvar a Sasuke, y salvarme a mi ¿A cual escogerías?

-_Baka Sai, tan franco como siempre._ ¿En qué forma?

-Si Sasuke estuviera a punto de matarme, y la única manera de detenerlo fuera matándolo… ¿lo harías o me dejarías morir?

-Honestamente… no lo sé

-Yo te escogería a ti sobre Sasuke.

-No es la misma elección. Sería como yo si escogiera entre ti y Orochimaru; por supuesto que te escogería a ti. Pero que me hagas escoger entre tú y Sasuke… es como si yo te pidiera que escogieras entre Sakura y yo.

-Aun así tú. Sakura me golpea demasiado.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué tal entre tu hermano y yo?

La sonrisa lentamente desapareció del rostro de Sai mientras se giraba y trataba de pensar en ello. Su hermano contra su mejor amigo. ¿A quién _debería_ escoger salvar?

-No lo sé

-Es lo mismo para mí cuando me preguntas si tu o Sasuke

Ambos escucharon algo detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver a Kakashi y Sakura emergiendo de las profundidades de la cueva.

-La noche ha caído. Es hora.

Naruto y Sai asintieron antes de ponerse de pie.


	3. De sueños

**Mundo ideal – SasuNaru **

**Historia by 7up**

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

**Capítulo 3: De sueños**

Naruto acechó sigilosamente por detrás a un ninja del Sonido que hacía de centinela, cortando su garganta sin hacer ruido y atrapando el cuerpo muerto antes de que golpeara el piso. Regreso de un salto a los árboles con él, bajándolo silenciosamente en los bosques antes de buscar a su próximo blanco.

Incluso aunque este era Naruto, aún _era_ un Capitán ANBU, y no había obtenido ese título por nada. Por muy escandaloso y gritón que fuera, también podía ser silencioso y furtivo. El adolescente podía incluso acercársele sigilosamente a Kakashi, algo por lo cual prácticamente todos en Konoha estaban sorprendidos. Aunque también los asustaba, porque significaba que podía realizar sus bromas mucho más furtivamente, pero por suerte para la aldea, hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio había dejado atrás los días de las bromas.

Sai apareció a un lado suyo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Toda la mitad oeste de la villa estaba limpia. Sakura y Kakashi tenían el lado este, pero Naruto no necesitaba esperarlos para entrar.

-Voy a entrar.

-Te cubro la espalda.- Sai se agazapó detrás de Naruto.

Los dos saltaron silenciosamente de los árboles, sus espaladas pegadas fuertemente contra las paredes de cada lado de la puerta. Sai empujó la puerta ligeramente con una mano, y ambos escucharon el sonido del papel al tensarse. Compartieron una mirada. Pergamino explosivo.

_-Muy bien, plan B._ _Si solo pudiera contactar a Kakashi y pedirle una distracc…_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el otro lado de la villa, Naruto se rió ligeramente. Kakashi siempre estaba un paso delante de él. Se giró hacia Sai, asintiendo, y los dos escalaron la pared a toda velocidad, usando la menor cantidad de chakra posible. Bajaron de un brinco por el otro lado, escuchando gritos de 'múltiples enemigos'. Naruto solo podía asumir que Kakashi había usado el Kage Bunshin.

Sai le indicó con un gesto una dirección y Naruto asintió, los dos confundiéndose entre el caos. Ambos eran ANBU, y habían entrenado por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de los Shinobi del Sonido que pudieran tratar de detenerlos. Cualquiera de los que los encontrara apenas tenían tiempo de abrir sus bocas antes de que la espada de Sai o el Kunai de Naruto cortara a través de los músculos de sus gargantas. Les tomó alrededor de un minuto llegar al cuarto de Orochimaru.

_-Sabrá que estamos aquí por él,_ pensó. _Pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no voy a echarme para atrás ahora._

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí.

Naruto y Sai entraron explosivamente al cuarto de Orochimaru, el pelinegro saltando al frente de su amigo para protegerlo mientras el rubio realizaba los primeros sellos del Jutsu. El cuarto estaba vacío, Sai bajó su ensangrentada espada. Justo cuando abrió su boca para preguntar que hacer después, un iracundo chidori apareció por arriba, Sai apenas y lo evadió. Localizando al Sennin, Naruto comenzó de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras realizaba los sellos; el sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su rostro mientras se concentraba. Su mente volvía a enfocarse en Sai, preocupándose de que fuera a resultar herido mientras esquivaba a Orochimaru. Entonces, pensaba de nuevo en la pregunta de su amigo, lo cual solo servía para distraerlo aún más.

El hombre en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba ahí.

_-¡Por favor funciona! ¡Por favor funciona! Por favor, por favor, por favor_ Realizó el último sello, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó fluir todo el chakra que pudo hacia el Sennin.

Tomó menos de un segundo. El Jutsu golpeó la espalda de Sasuke y el moreno gritó antes de caer pesadamente en el piso. Una nube negra fluyó desde la boca de Sasuke y se lanzó hacia Naruto. Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos para este momento y juntó sus manos con fuerza, un escudo de chakra apareciendo frente a él. La nube se impactó contra esta antes de dar la vuelta y apresurarse de vuelta hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sai había agarrado la figura inconsciente y estaba a punto de brincar por la ventana.

-¡Sai, muévete!

El ANBU ni siquiera se giró para saber porque Naruto le gritaba. Dejó caer a Sasuke y brincó hacia un lado, el alma de Orochimaru volando a través la ventana abierta. Naruto corrió hacia ella rápidamente y realizó otro sello mientras seguía el alma con la vista, mirando como esta desesperadamente trataba de encontrar otro cuerpo al que pegarse.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, Sai se giró con su espada desenvainada para proteger a Naruto, pero casi instantáneamente las puertas fueron cerradas de golpe otra vez, Kakashi y Sakura atrincherándolas.

-¡¿Todavía no terminan?

-Es más difícil de lo que parece." Gruñó Naruto.

Tenía el alma de Orochimaru atrapada en una gigantesca caja de chakra, y estaba forcejeando para hacerla más pequeña para así poderla regresar al cuarto y sellarla en un pergamino.

La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza desde fuera, Kakashi y Sakura fueron apartados ligeramente dada la fuerza del golpe, y nuevamente pegando sus espaldas con fuerza contra la puerta.

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, Uzumaki!

-Casi lo tengo.

Gruñó Naruto mientras atraía la caja de chakra y el alma hacia sí mismo. Se enfocó en sostener la caja mientras dejaba que sus manos se separaran y tomaba un pergamino especial de su chaleco Jonin. El chakra alrededor del alma de Orochimaru cedió y el capitán ANBU impactó el pergamino contra la nube, atrapándola dentro del papel antes de morder su pulgar y esparcir su sangre a lo largo del pergamino. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando la mano que sujetaba el rollo fue quemada, dejando caer el papel por reflejo. Rodó sobre sí mismo, un sello apareciendo en el frente.

-¡¿Listo?

Naruto salió de su estupor, mirando hacia la puerta, ya con una grieta de decente tamaño, y luego agarró el pergamino, guardándolo de nuevo en su chaleco.

-¡Si, vámonos!- Se agachó a un lado de Sasuke, colocando al moreno sobre su espalda antes de inclinarse en la ventana. Sorpresivamente, no había moros en la costa.

-¡Vámonos!

Sasuke respiraba sonora y rápidamente al tiempo que corría con toda su fuerza. Miró por sobre su hombro en una ocasión, solo para agacharse cuando le dispararon.

-No tienes ningún lugar donde esconderte, hermanito.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Itachi!

Sasuke se pegó a una pared mientras giraba en una esquina, maldiciendo coloradamente. Eso lo había hecho ir más lento. Maldición. _¡Maldición!_ ¡Necesitaba un arma, una mejor que el estúpido cuchillo que tenía! Giró en otra esquina y se paró de golpe. Un callejón sin salida. _¡Mierda!_ Se giró para mirar hacia el cañón del arma que se acercaba más y más, la carrera habiéndose convertido en caminata. En un último y desesperado intento, Sasuke lanzó su cuchillo, el arma fue fácilmente esquivada.

-Terminó el juego.

-¡No, espera!

BANG.

-_Game over, el jugador dos gana._

-¡Ay, bastardo! ¡Nunca me dejas obtener un arma decente! ¡No es justo, tú sabes dónde están las mejores y vas por ella desde el inicio!

-No es mi culpa si apestas.

-Ey, yo no apesto. Sólo que tú haces trampa.

-No tengo razón para hacer trampa. Tú apestas.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir con una réplica, la puerta de su hermano se abrió y su madre asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

-¿Cariño? Kushina está en el teléfono.

Sasuke aplastó brutalmente la esperanza que había aflorado en su pecho, asintiendo levemente y poniéndose de pie. Salió del cuarto de Itachi y descolgó el teléfono de la mesa entre su cuarto y el de Itachi, poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Ey, señora Uzumaki.

-Hola, Sasuke. Espero no molestarte. Perdón por llamar tan tarde.

-No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, Naruto luce un poquito de barba. Me preguntaba…

-Seguro. Puedo ir mañana.

-Oh, no quiero molestarte con eso en fin de semana, me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo cuando vinieras el lunes.

-No hay problema, puedo ir mañana.

-Sasuke, eres un ángel. Gracias.

-El placer es mío. Que pase buenas noches, señora Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

El pelinegro colgó el teléfono antes de levantarlo otra vez y marcar el número de celular de Kiba. El moreno le contestó después de cuatro o cinco timbres.

-¡Hombre! ¡Sasuke! Estoy _tan_ nervioso por mañana ¡¿Me llamaste para compartir mi emoción?

-Em, en realidad… sobre maña…

-¡No! ¡De ninguna maldita manera, Uchiha, _no_ te vas a zafar de esta!

-¡Llamó la mamá de Naruto!

-¡_Jesucristo_, hombre! ¡Maldición! ¡¿De verdad piensas que Naruto quiere que no tengas una vida? ¡Por mucho que la odiemos, Sakura es su novia, _déjala_ a ella dejar todo por él!

-¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Sasuke, no es que yo no me preocupe por Naruto, lo hago, tú _sabes_ que lo hago. Lo visito una vez por semana, pero yo no _vivo_ ahí, maldita sea. Voy a llamar a Neji. Te habló después.

Kiba colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir otra cosa. Suspiró y colgó el teléfono también.

-Cariño…

-Me voy a la cama

-Cariño, tan sólo son las diez.

Cerró su puerta y le puso seguro. Con un suspiró, se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Él, incluso él mismo, no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por Naruto. Después de todo, Sai era el amigo de la infancia más antiguo del rubio y solo visitaba a Naruto dos veces a la semana. Sasuke se imaginó que era porque había crecido con Naruto. Ellos _siempre_ estaban juntos. Las personas solían llamar siempre a Sasuke preguntando por Naruto, puesto que el rubio no tenía celular y los dos siempre andaban juntos.

-Carajo. Despierta, idiota.

-Despierta, bastardo.- Naruto contuvo el impulso de golpear a Sasuke, en lugar de eso lo sacudió.

-Naruto, no estas ayudando.- Sakura lo empujó, manteniendo su distancia de Sasuke.

-¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?

-No lo sé. En caso de que todos lo hayan olvidado, nunca había hecho esto antes.

Sakura tomó su mano, jalándola hacia ella y mirando la quemadura. No estaba curándose, lo cual era extraño, considerando que tenía al Kyûbi dentro de él. Sakura dejó que su chakra curativo fluyera de sus manos hacia la de Naruto, pero nada pasó. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida, pero Naruto simplemente retiró su mano.

-Todo tiene un precio, Sakura-chan. Este es un pequeño precio que pagar

Sakura quería abofetearlo por pretender ser tan valiente, pero se limitó a sujetar su mano de nuevo y cuidadosamente envolverla en un poco de gasa. Naruto la observó mientras trabajaba, como se fruncían sus cejas, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse de que no lo lastimaba. Terminó y levantó la mirada hacia Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sasuke.- Ambos se giraron hacia el pelinegro cuando escucharon el perezoso acento de Kakashi. El pelinegro estaba observando los alrededores del claro donde se habían detenido a descansar. -Te ves confundido.

Los ojos de Sasuke escanearon a las personas presentes antes de centrarse en Naruto. El rubio simplemente le regresó la mirada desafiantemente. Mientras los ojos de Sasuke no estuvieran rojos, mirarlo estaba bien.

-Lo sacaste.

-Lo hice.

-Te regresaremos a Konoha. ¿No estas emocionado de ir a casa?

-Itachi aún está vivo.

-Sí. Orochimaru te traicionó. No es una sorpresa, pero pensé que debería decírtelo.

Sasuke no dijo nada después de eso, y el equipo de cuatro siguió su camino a casa con su prisionero. Naruto siguió mirando hacia Sasuke, solo para encontrar que los oscuros ojos del otro estaban enfocados en él. Era inquietante, pero Naruto estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo de regreso como para que le preocupara de verdad. Le ofreció a Sasuke una de sus más grandes sonrisas la última vez que lo miró y fue recompensado con una elevación de ceja. El rubio sonrió en privado para sí mismo ante esto, porque era algo que el _viejo_ Sasuke hubiera hecho.

-Deberíamos tomar un descanso. Descansar

-No, no quiero parar mientras estemos con Sasuke. Vamos a continuar hasta llegar a Konoha.

-Naruto tiene su chakra drenado, y no ha dormido desde antes de que entramos a la aldea del Sonido. Con Sasuke de regreso para rematar… debe estar exhausto.

Kakashi se giró para mirar al rubio. _Se_ veía un poco pálido y estaba acunando su vendaje contra su pecho. Miró de nuevo a Sai, quien asintió. Kakashi suspiró.

-Naruto. Tú y Sakura tomen un descanso. Nosotros seguiremos adelante con Sasuke. Ustedes pueden alcanzarnos después.

-Entendido. Me aseguraré de que descanse.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero estoy bien!

-No me hagas dejarte sin sentido. Los alcanzaremos.

El Uchiha se giró ligeramente para mirar a Naruto una última vez antes de desaparecer por entre los árboles. Naruto cayó en redondo sobre su espalda y se quedó dormido.

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa de Naruto, Kushina abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sasuke. Justo te perdiste a Sakura, se fue hace dos minutos.

El pelinegro se abstuvo de saltar de alegría, simplemente le sonrió a la mujer mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Le dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de desaparecer, Sasuke se quitó los zapatos. Lentamente siguió el camino subiendo las escaleras y giró hacia el cuarto de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. La puerta de Naruto estaba abierta.

-¡Sakura eres una _idiota_! ¡Kyûbi! ¡Fuera!

Corrió hacia el gato, el cual estaba masticando el tubo gástrico de Naruto, el animal de rojizo pelaje brincó de la cama y corrió por la puerta. Sasuke corrió hacia la cama para inspeccionar el daño en el tubo, suspirando cuando notó que no había ninguno. Había atrapado a la bestia a tiempo.

Kyûbi era el gato de los Uzumaki, quien resultaba que amaba masticar el plástico. Puesto que el gato favorecía a Naruto, hubiera sido cruel impedir que entrara al cuarto del rubio, pero solo podía estar ahí cuando alguien más estaba presente. Cuando nadie estaba mirando, el gato mordisqueaba varios de los tubos conectados a Naruto. ¡Sasuke iba a _matar_ a Sakura por olvidar eso!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sakura olvidó cerrar la puerta. Kyûbi estaba aquí.

-¿Está bien?

-Eso creo.

-Oh, gracias a los dioses. Estás bien, bebé.

Sasuke estaba aliviado, pero también estaba insanamente furioso. Sakura ya lo sabía ¡Naruto pudo haber _muerto_! Si una de sus máquinas se hubiera detenido repentinamente o algo, Sasuke habría sido condenado a muerte después de que la gente viera lo que le hubiera hecho al cuerpo de Sakura. _Definitivamente_ iba a tener unas palabras con ella después.

-Oh, ese gato estúpido. Lo voy a encerrar en el sótano. Oh, Sasuke, puse la crema y la navaja de afeitar en el estante del baño.

-Gracias, iré por ellos.

Sasuke entró al baño, su mirada cayendo sobre las cosas que necesitaba, pacíficamente inmóviles en el estante. Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en el frío mármol, mirando hacia abajo hacia la navaja y la crema de afeitar. Tal vez Kiba tenía razón. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo estúpido al venir siempre a ver a Naruto, puesto que era claro que no iba a despertar pronto.

-Conozco esa mirada. Yo la tengo también, algunas veces. Pero luego recuerdo quien es Naruto. Regresará

-No quise…

-Sasuke. Vienes aquí todos los días. Hablas con él todo el tiempo. Si quieres venir menos seguido, nadie te culpará. Yo mismo encuentro difícil verlo, si soy honesto.

Ahora Sasuke se sentía mal. No quería perder la esperanza, y no quería que Minato pensara que estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Sabía que la madre de Naruto se apoyaba en él, de cierta manera. El día en el que él dejara de ir, ella probablemente perdería toda esperanza. Sasuke no le podía hacer eso. Y no les haría eso. Así que, hizo lo que pensó que sería lo mejor en esa situación.

Mintió.

-Sr. Uzumaki, está equivocado. Esa mirada era una de exasperación porque justo puedo imaginarlo despertando y ordenándome que termine de rasurarlo.

-Sí, eso suena como algo que Naruto haría. Puedes simplemente dejar que le crezca una barba.

-No gracias. Así se le daría aún una _mejor_ razón para actuar como un cavernícola.

El hombre más viejo rió de nuevo, alejándose mientras repetía las palabras de Sasuke antes de deshacerse de nuevo en risas. Sasuke tan sólo sonrío con satisfacción y deambuló de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Naruto, forzándose a no rendirse con Naruto.

Había una pequeña vasija con agua en el escritorio a un lado de la cama de Naruto y Sasuke se imaginó que la madre del rubio la había puesto ahí mientras estaba hablando con Minato

El pelinegro acomodó la navaja y la crema de afeitar, queriendo primero estirar un poco los músculos de Naruto. Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y levantó los cobertores hasta la altura de la cintura del rubio antes de sujetar su pierna izquierda y doblarla hasta la rodilla. Podía admitir que odiaba eso, pero de todas formas lo hacía lo más seguido posible. Para él, se sentía como si pudiera hacer una diferencia en el tiempo de recuperación de Naruto cuando despertaba.

Dobló y estiró la pierna de Naruto veinte veces antes de moverse hacia su otra pierna. Después de terminar con eso, volvió a bajar los cobertores antes de dirigirse hacia sus brazos y hacer lo mismo, doblándolos hasta los codos. Una vez hecho eso, se quedó mirando a Naruto unos segundos antes de mirar su reloj. Hora de comenzar a afeitarlo.

Siempre había encontrado esto incómodo, pero era la manera más fácil de afeitarlo. Así que pasó una pierna sobre las caderas de Naruto, y se acomodó, la mitad de él sobre el estómago de Naruto y la otra mitad en su entrepierna, teniendo cuidado con el catéter del rubio.

-Si estas soñando alguna perversión, guárdatela en tu cabeza. No quiero que se te ponga dura mientras estoy sentado sobre ti, daría la idea equivocada.

El pelinegro alcanzó la vasija, humedeciendo sus manos antes de pasarlas sobre el rostro de Naruto. Luego tomó la crema de afeitar y esparció un poco en la mitad inferior de la cara del rubio antes de usar la vasija para quitarse la espuma blanca de las manos.

-Muy bien, idiota. Hora de hacerte ver más civilizado.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se inclinaba y acercaba la navaja de afeitar al rostro de Naruto. La mano del rubio se contrajo. Sasuke casi deja caer la navaja de afeitar, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¡¿Podía ser?

-¡Señora Uzumaki! ¡Señora Uzumaki!

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue el padre del rubio quien apareció primero, preocupado. Sasuke simplemente señaló hacia la mano de Naruto, demasiado asustado como para mover al rubio.

-Su mano…

-¡¿Qué pasó?

-Su mano…

-¡¿Qué con su mano?

-Su mano… se movió.

-¡¿Hizo que? ¿Naruto? Cariño, ¿Puedes escucharme?"

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Sasuke estaba conmocionado con la orden, tratando de pensar que es lo que había hecho. _No hice nada… sólo… me incliné hacia delante para comenzar a afeitarlo._ Se imaginó que no tenía nada que perder, así que se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, moviéndose ligeramente.

La mano de Naruto se movió otra vez.

Kushina gritó y corrió hacia el teléfono. Minato sólo sujetó la mano de Naruto, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Sasuke se preguntó si tal vez Naruto realmente _podría_ despertar y demandarle continuar afeitándolo. Sasuke se imaginó que lo agarraba a puñetazos, inclinándose más hacia delante y pasando la navaja a través de la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno, no quiero que Nana venga y lo vea así, nunca dejará que lo olvide. Además, él me hará terminar el trabajo de todas maneras.

-Supongo.- Sasuke podía decir que el hombre mayor estaba tratando de no llorar. El mismo Sasuke estaba apretando la mandíbula para evitar hacerlo.

-Viene en camino. Dulzura, no tienes que terminar.

-No, está bien. Quiero terminar.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Sasuke trabajaba, y esperaron que Tsunade Sennin llegara.

Tsunade era la madre de Kushina, pero la razón por la que fue llamada era porque también era una famosa doctora. Dejó tirado todo en el hospital sólo porque la mano de su nieto se había movido. Iba a determinar si Naruto podría despertar pronto o no. Kushina había considerado llamar a su padre, Jiraiya, pero no quería decírselo a demasiada gente en caso de que fuera una falsa alarma.

Sasuke justo estaba limpiando el exceso de crema de afeitar del rostro de Naruto cuando Tsunade entró de golpe por la puerta, su amiga Shizune justo detrás de ella. Shizune era un tipo especial de terapeuta que ayudaba a la gente en los hospitales que recién habían tenido una experiencia que cambiaba la vida, como pacientes amputados o pacientes en coma. Naruto iba a estar confundido sobre el tiempo que había pasado cuando despertara, así que iba a necesitar a Shizune.

-Sasuke, quítate.

Sasuke, Kiba y Sai eran las únicas personas, además de Naruto, que podían llamar a Tsunade 'Nana'. Ella los estimaba a los tres como si fueran familia, así que no tenía problema en que ellos la consideraran familia también. Aunque no dejaba que nadie más la llamara así. Sakura lo había intentado una vez y Tsunade se había puesto como una fiera, diciéndole que era una lambiscona e insistiendo que Naruto era demasiado bueno para ella. Ese fue el día en que Sasuke decidió que amaba a Tsunade.

-Por favor esperen afuera.

Sasuke y los padres de Naruto dejaron el cuarto, a pesar de no quererlo. Sasuke caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta mientras Kushina mantenía sus manos fuertemente unidas, como si estuviera rezando en silencio. Sasuke supuso que probablemente lo estaba. Dos años eran un largo tiempo.

El mismo Minato bajo las escaleras para traer café. Sasuke sabía que el hombre necesitaba hacer algo cuando estaba estresado. Regresó minutos después, pasándoles una taza a Kushina y otra a Sasuke, habiendo hecho malabarismos con tres tazas. Sasuke odiaba el café, pero de todas maneras le dio un sorbo al negro líquido, a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Los tres se quedaron de pie en silencio, sorbiendo sus cafés y esperando, minuto tras agonizante minuto.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Shizune les hizo una seña para que entraran. Sasuke escogió esperar en el corredor por la puerta. Él no era de la familia.

-Sasuke, ven aquí.

No era una sugerencia, pero de nuevo, Tsunade era de las que no daban más que órdenes. Así que Sasuke entró al cuarto caminado para pararse a un lado de los padres de Naruto antes de meter torpemente sus manos en sus bolsillos. Fue forzado a sacar su mano izquierda cuando Kushina lo jaló de la muñeca, entrelazando su mano con la de él y apretándola con fuerza mientras esperaban. Tenía la mano de su esposo sujetada con fuerza en su otra mano.

-Tengo lo que podrían ser potencialmente buenas noticias.

-¿Potencialmente?

-Bueno, parece que su mente está oscilando entre su mundo y este. Algo debe haber pasado que rompió su concentración en su mundo, así que está casi en medio.

-¿Lo que significa?

-Bueno, puede resultar de las dos maneras. El mejor de los casos es que despertará en una semana o dos. El peor caso… se deslizará de nuevo a su mundo y lo perdemos una vez más.

Kushina inspiró abrupta y sonoramente, su mano apretando los agarres tanto de Sasuke como de Minato. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que…

-¿Sasuke? Dulzura, tú…- Su voz se atoró en su garganta y cerró sus ojos, tomando unas cuantas inspiraciones para calmarse a sí misma antes de continuar. -Se movió por ti. Estabas solo con él cuando pasó, así que… probablemente está unido a ti.

-¡¿A mí?

-Kushina tiene razón. Vienes aquí todos los días y le hablas. Probablemente eres su unión a este mundo, así que vas a tener que asegurarte de seguir visitándolo.

-Por supuesto. Si, aquí estaré.

-Bien. Esto es un progreso. Puede que lo hagamos despertar.

Sasuke miró a Naruto. ¿Realmente iba a despertar?


	4. De guías

**Mundo ideal – SasuNaru **

**Historia by 7up**

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 4. De guías

-¿De verdad no quieres ir más rápido?

Preguntó Sakura a Naruto mientras caminaban tranquilamente a través de los árboles, el rubio con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Sakura tenía las suyas detrás de la espalda, sus dedos entrelazados mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿Por qué molestarnos? Aún va a estar ahí cuando lleguemos.

-Tú eres el que traía prisa en llegar al Sonido para verlo, y ahora que lo tienes de regreso, estás menos entusiasmado.

-No es que esté menos entusiasmado, simplemente es que… ahora sé dónde está. Sé cómo contactarlo, y sé que puedo hablar con él cuando lo quiera. No veo la necesidad de apresurarnos.

-Supongo.

Sakura, miro al cielo. Se había aclarado considerablemente. No se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba tan cansado, porque había dormido por más de ocho horas y despertado aterrorizado. Se había confundido, pero él insistió que sentía como si no fuera a despertar, y se veía muy aliviado de descubrir que nada había cambiado cuando lo había hecho.

-¿Qué crees que le pasará?

Era algo que los dos se habían estado preguntado acerca de su ex-compañero, pero ninguno había tenido el valor suficiente como para preguntarlo hasta ahora. Sakura sólo lo hacía porque la estaba volviendo loca, y sabía que Naruto iba a querer hablar sobre ello. O tal vez no querría, pero _ella_ quería, así que lo sacó.

-No lo sé. Estoy… asustado de que Tsunade-oba-chan vaya a tener que ejecutarlo.

-Ella sabe que él significa demasiado para nosotros, Naruto, nunca haría eso.

-Pero los aldeanos la presionarán. Traicionó a Konoha y se fue con el enemigo. No hay manera de que nada mas lo perdonen sin más, Uchiha o no. Básicamente es como Itachi. Si _él_ regresara, dudo que los aldeanos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos sólo porque es un Uchiha.

-Supongo.

Los dos continuaron en silencio, caminando lentamente. Entrando a la sombra mientras el Sol abrasador los golpeaba, la aldea vislumbrándose a través de los árboles.

-¿Piensas…? ¿Piensas que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Orochimaru nunca hubiera aparecido durante los exámenes Chunin? Si yo hubiera sido más… fuerte… Si hubiera impedido que el sello le fuese colocado ¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

-No. Si Orochimaru no hubiera atrapado a Sasuke durante los exámenes Chunin, hubiera tenido éxito en otra ocasión. De cualquier manera, la propia ansia de poder de Sasuke lo hubiera conducido al Sonido. No nos hubiera sido posible salvarlo, sin importar que tan fuerte tratáramos.

-Pero tú lo hiciste. Ahora está de regreso, por muy reacio que esté sobre ello. Estoy segura de que te lo agradecerá. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere compartir su cabeza con alguien más? ¿Te puedes imaginar compartiendo tu cuerpo con Orochimaru?

-Es su lengua. ¡La lengua! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta!

Sakura soltó una risita, coincidiendo con él mientras empujaba a Naruto ligeramente, diciéndole que era un idiota. El rubio rió y Sakura no pudo evitar el sentirse aliviada. Naruto no había actuado así de inmaduro en mucho tiempo, y sólo demostraba que tener a Sasuke de regreso lo estaba haciendo actuar como antes. Sabía que Tsunade estaría encantada de escuchar un "Tsunade-baba" salir de la boca del rubio una vez más. Pudiera que incluso le gritara por ello, pero Sakura sabía que por dentro, Tsunade estaría feliz.

-¡Naruto! ¡De verdad trajiste a Sasuke de regreso!

-¡Nadie nunca pensó que lo lograrías! No te ofendas, no era nada contra ti, pero… él es Uchiha Sasuke. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!"

-Sip, sip. Siempre les dije a todos que sería capaz de derrotar a Sasuke.

-¡No te regodees!

-¡Itai! ¡Sakura-chan, eso duele!

-Se ve más feliz, ¿verdad?- comentó Kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, se ve.- Coincidió Izumo.

-¡Tsunade, no _puedes_ decirlo en serio!

-A pesar del hecho de que regresó sin mostrar resistencia, eso aún no cambia el hecho de que se fue por propia voluntad. Hasta que estemos seguros de que no tiene un motivo oculto para ello, se quedará encerrado. Ahora, dame el pergamino.

-No hasta que dejes salir a Sasuke.

-Naruto, no te estoy hablando como Tsunade, me estoy dirigiendo a ti como tu Hokage. Dame el pergamino, o haré que mis ANBU te lo quiten antes de aislarte.

Naruto gruñó, impactando el rollo con el alma de Orochimaru contra el escritorio. Tsunade lo miró, pero no lo tocó. Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto antes de mirar hacia su mano. Él lo entendió, extendiéndola hacia ella. La mujer cuidadosamente removió la gasa que Sakura había puesto alrededor de su herida. Una vez que los vendajes fueron removidos, se quedó mirando su herida, estirándose para tocar las quemaduras cuidadosamente. Naruto no emitió ningún sonido, solo hizo una mueca de dolor en una ocasión.

-¿Esto pasó cuando lo sellaste?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro de que no fue capaz de introducir en ti una parte de su alma a través de tu mano?"

-Está demasiado abarrotado ahí, Kyûbi no dejaría a nadie más en mi coco. Orochimaru está atorado aquí, pero basado en esta quemadura, no creo que simplemente se vaya a quedar ahí silenciosamente.

-Oh, lo hará. Me aseguraré de ello.

Tsunade llamó a un ANBU y le dijo que llevara el rollo cuidadosamente hacia la sección de pergaminos prohibidos en la torre del Hokage. Lo iba a inspeccionar más detenidamente después, pero necesitaba hablar con Naruto primero.

-¿Naruto, estarás bien? Con Sasuke de regreso, quiero decir. Sé que esto no será fácil para ti y para Sakura, pero si nunca quieres volver a verlo…

-¿Qué no justo ahora estaba tratando de sacarlo de su celda?

-Mira, Naruto, te conozco, y sé lo amable que eres y como puedes sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de otros. No te dejaré hacer eso, no esta vez. Sasuke se fue al Sonido por su propia voluntad, y traicionó a Konoha. No te dejaré que lo perdones tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué no es esa mi elección?

-Naruto, irás con Sasuke, lo perdonarás, serás agradable con él, te usará, y luego, te destruirá una vez más. No te voy a dejar volver a ser de la forma en que has sido desde que se fue. ¡No te _dejaré_!

-¿Por lo menos puedo verlo?

-Con una escolta.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Confío en ti, Naruto. Es en _él_ en quien no confío.

-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba, espérate!

-Estoy pasando de esperar por ti, Sasuke.

-¡Tío, maldita sea solo escucha, está bien!

Kiba suspiró, girándose hacia Sasuke, molesto. Estaba harto de que Sasuke siguiera cancelando todo por Naruto. Entendía que los dos solían ser los mejores amigos y todo, pero dejar todo por dicho _inconsciente_ mejor amigo simplemente no era nada genial.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto… su mano se movió.

-¿Qué?

-La mano de Naruto se movió cuando fui a su casa el sábado. Y Nana dijo que es un buen signo y que él… él podría regresar.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, hombre. Estaba pensando que tal vez, si te dejas caer hoy, podamos hablarle por un rato y podría… sé que es una apuesta muy grande, pero tal vez él… despertaría.

-¡Sí, oh dios… joder sí! ¡Estaré ahí, amigo! Joder, ¿es en serio? ¿De verdad podría salir de esta?

-Aja. Es… algo raro, ¿eh?

-¡Y malditamente alucinante! Oh dios mío, me quedaré ahí toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo, pero ese cabrón se va a despertar. Mierda, es tan emocionante.

-Sí. Tío… no le digas a Sakura ¿sí?

-Eh, ¿toc toc? No soy un idiota. Esa perra no va a conseguir un _pepino_ de mí.

-Bien. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Sai que venga también, pero puede que esté ocupado. ¿Tiene karate los lunes o los martes?- Kiba frunció el entrecejo, tratando de pensar. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos y aún parecía pensativo Sasuke suspiró. -No importa.

-¿Compañero? Si regresa ¿crees que será… diferente?

Era algo por lo que Sasuke se había estado preocupando desde que Tsunade le había dicho que Naruto podría despertar. ¿Qué si Naruto no recordaba a nadie? ¿Qué si se convertía en una de esas personas que no podían enfrentar al mundo real y terminaban suicidándose, o entraban a una institución mental o algo? ¡¿Qué si su mundo era mejor que este y trataba de regresarse?

Sasuke estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, preocupado de que Naruto pudiera despertar y quisiera regresar. Sasuke no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar eso, dependía demasiado de Naruto. Eso fue algo de lo que se percató la primera semana que Naruto había estado en coma. Sasuke _necesitaba_ a Naruto. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que Sasuke no sabía cómo era el estar sin él… hasta que había sido forzado a estarlo, así era.

-¿Eh, Sasuke? Estás preocupado ¿verdad? De que no vaya a ser el mismo.

-No me importa si es diferente. Yo sólo… no quiero que me haya olvidado. O a ti, o a nadie. No creo que pueda manejarlo si tenemos que comenzar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Ustedes dos se conocen desde que tenían ¿Qué? ¿Diez?

-Nueve. Nos conocimos a través de Sai porque él y Sai se conocen el uno al otro desde que Naruto tenía cuatro.

-Cierto, cierto. El papá de Sai iba a hablar de negocios con los tuyos, ¿verdad? Y Sai llegó con él, así que así fue como se conocieron. Es algo extraño el pensar que tú y Sai se conocieron primero y terminaste siendo el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-Sai puede ser un poco extraño algunas veces.

-Supongo. Pero medio se cómo te sientes. Incluso aunque yo tenía doce cuando conocí a este tipo, aun así han sido seis años… bien, cuatro, supongo, puesto que ha estado inconsciente por dos de esos años.

-Aja.

Sasuke ya no quería hablar más de ello, lo cual terminó siendo conveniente porque la puerta del salón se abrió para así dejar entrar al primer periodo y a su maestro de inglés, Kakashi. Se sentó torpemente, puesto que no estaba mirando hacia donde iba, su nariz enterrada en un libro. Sasuke giró los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

No podía esperar a que el día terminara.

Sasuke cerró de un portazo la puerta de su auto, girando las llaves en su mano mientras Kiba seguía su ejemplo, trotando por el camino de entrada de la casa de Naruto para alcanzar a Sasuke. El pelinegro oprimió un botón en la llave que cerraba las puertas del coche antes de caminar hacia la entrada frontal de la casa.

Le había pedido prestado a sus padres uno de sus coches porque quería asegurarse de que llegaría antes de Sakura, lo cual había probado haber funcionado puesto que la vio esperando impacientemente en la parada del autobús. Esperaba que todos los autobuses hubieran explotado o algo así. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, había una nota en ella, y Sasuke se sintió un poco engreído de que la nota tuviera solo _su_ nombre escrito en la hoja.

Sasuke, Minato se sentía mal esta mañana así que se quedó en casa. Está durmiendo, así que por favor no toques el timbre y sólo entra. Probablemente estaré en la cocina

-Compañero, sólo _tú_ obtienes todo este amor de las damas.

-Cállate, idiota.

Sasuke empujó a Kiba antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Se quitó sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a la cocina para dejar que Kushina supiera que estaba ahí. Estaba cortando vegetales cuando entró, y tocó ligeramente el marco de la puerta. Brincó y se dio la vuelta antes de sonreír.

-Sasuke. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Estuvo bien. Traje compañía.- Sasuke movió su pulgar tras él, señalando a Kiba

-Oh, Kiba. Hace un rato que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy bien. Perdón por no haberme dado una vuelta, la escuela me está matando.

-Está bien. Sai está arriba con Naruto, si quieren adelantarse.

-¿Sai está aquí?

-Aja. Está de vacaciones en este momento, en alguna aleatoria semana libre de la universidad. Le llamé para contarle lo que había pasado el sábado así que decidió venir.

-Eso es genial. No he visto mucho de él desde que entró a la Universidad. Es una lástima que sea un año mayor que nosotros.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar, Kiba?

-Claro que sí, Sra. U.

-Me recuerda mucho a Naruto.

-Excepto que Naruto no es un idiota.

-¿Qué tal tú, Sasuke? ¿Te quedarás?

-Seguro. Llamaré a mis padres en una cuantas horas.

Escuchó a Kiba gritando el nombre de Sai y giró los ojos, esperando que Minato no estuviera durmiendo o no lo estaría ya más. Kiba podía ser un gran idiota algunas veces, pero eso era en parte lo que hacía divertido andar con él.

Sasuke entró al cuarto de Naruto para encontrar a Kiba sujetando a Sai con una llave en la cabeza, el chico más grande riendo mientras trataba de golpear al moreno en el estómago. Sasuke sonrió, dándose cuenta que siempre extrañaba a Sai una vez que hubiera pasado tiempo con él.

-¡Sasuke, ey! Ha pasado un tiempo. Siempre tengo que irme por las clases cuando vienes a visitarlo, así que nunca me cruzo contigo.

-¿No querrás decir _te extraño_? Vengo aquí todos los días, tú sólo vienes dos veces por semana.

-Tres veces a la semana, para que lo sepas.

El moreno se dejó caer propiamente en la silla a un lado de Sai, inclinándose para acercarse a la cara de Naruto. Picó la mejilla de Naruto, la cabeza del rubio se giró ligeramente por la acción. Kiba continuó picando la mejilla hasta que movió sus manos para picar el cuello de Naruto. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro de que podría despertar? Aún parece bastante comatoso.

Sasuke se ahorró la molestia de tener que golpear a Kiba en la cabeza porque Sai lo golpeó por él. El Uchiha probablemente terminaría golpeándolo después, de todas formas, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

-Maldición, Kiba ¿No puedes tener un poquito más de respeto?

-¿Qué creen que esté soñando?

Los dos chicos siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Sasuke, todos mirando el pacífico rostro de Naruto mientras dormía.

-Siempre quiso ser primer ministro, así que tal vez tenga cincuenta, sea calvo y la cabeza de Canadá.

-¡Nop, tío! Estoy convencido de que es el asesino de alguien, todo musculoso y furtivo, conmigo como su hacker y Sasuke como su mano derecha.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú eres la persona que nos saca de la escena del crimen. ¿Y qué tal tú, Sasuke? ¿Tú que piensas?

-No lo sé. Su mundo probablemente sea muy diferente de este para que sus ideas sean posibles, porque él podría ser ambas cosas aquí si realmente quisiera serlas. Pienso que es algo diferente, algo un poco más entretenido para él.

-¡Como un samurái!

-Sí. O un ninja.

-¡Oh, mierda, compañero! ¡Un ninja sería tan malditamente grandioso! Pero un samurái sería aún mejor. Ellos tienen su honor y toda esa mierda. Esa cosa es _genial_.

-Tú simplemente eres un idiota.

-¡Ay, amigo! ¡Tú eres un maldito cabrón por completo! ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar desde que te fuiste? Extraños los buenos viejos tiempos cuando solo _tú_ eras insultado.

-Yo no lo insultaba _tanto_. Y además, le encantaba cuando lo insultaba. - Sasuke sonrió fieramente, pero entonces brincó un kilómetro hacia arriba cuando la pierna de Naruto se movió.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Vieron eso, demonios? ¿Naruto? Ey, amigo, ¿puedes oírme?

-Sasuke. Habla otra vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo… sólo habla otra vez. Habla acerca de tu día.

-Está bien. Bueno, Kakashi se tropezó con su escritorio tres veces esta mañana porque estaba leyendo ese estúpido libro.

-Me sorprende que no se lo sepa de memoria.

-Ni que lo digas, ha estado leyendo ese libro desde que entramos, como, el octavo grado o algo. Debe haberlo releído una y otra vez.

-Su mano se movió. Eres tú.

-¿Yo soy qué?

-Tú eres su guía. Tú eres el que lo está trayendo de regreso. Cuando su mano se movió el sábado, eras tú quien estaba a solas con él, hablándole. Y ahora, cuando hablas, es como si su cuerpo reaccionara ante ello. Te está usando a ti como guía.

-Espera, ¿así que todo este tiempo, viniendo todos los días y hablando con él… ha hecho que más o menos comience a regresar? ¡Pero-pero sus padres le hablan más seguido de lo que yo lo hago!

-Tal vez ellos no existan en su mundo. Tal vez ninguno de nosotros exista en su mundo… a excepción de ti.

Naruto pasó caminando a los guardias de la prisión, ninguno de ellos siquiera dirigiéndole una segunda mirada puesto que estaba usando su vestimenta completa de ANBU, máscara y todo. Sabía que Tsunade probablemente había ordenado que no dejaran entrar a Naruto, y puesto que sólo unas cuantas personas sabían que era un Capitán ANBU, probablemente ellos pensaran que simplemente iba a interrogar al prisionero.

Una vez que hubo pasado a todos los guardias, caminó a través de la hilera de celdas, ignorando los gritos que le dirigían los demás reclusos. Caminó hasta el final, deteniéndose en frente de la celda de Sasuke y mirándolo.

El orgulloso Uchiha estaba sentado en el piso en el rincón más lejano, una pierna doblada y colocada cerca de su pecho, para que su brazo pudiera descansar sobre él. La otra mano descansaba en su otra pierna. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en la pared frente a él, ignorando el hecho de que alguien había aparecido en la puerta de su celda.

-Nunca pensé que te vería así de patético.

Comentó Naruto, lo cual causó que los ojos del Uchiha lentamente se movieran hacia un lado para mirarlo. Naruto se quitó la capucha y retiró su máscara ANBU, mirando a Sasuke. Los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron hacia la máscara de Naruto y resopló, volviendo a mirar hacia la pared.

-Linda máscara.

-Me queda.

-¿Qué me va a pasar?

-¿Importa?

-La verdad no.

-¿Entonces por qué molestarse en preguntarlo?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, Sasuke mirando a la pared y Naruto mirando a Sasuke. Era extraño ver al pelinegro detrás de los barrotes, puesto que fue, una vez, admirado por toda Konoha. Él era un Uchiha después de todo.

-¿Por qué viniste tras de mí?

-Extrañaba pelear contigo.

-No has cambiado.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco lo hiciste tú. Aún eres un bastardo.

-Y tú sigues siendo un dobe.- Naruto repentinamente encontró el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello, que había pasado fácilmente a través de los barrotes. -¿Por qué me das la espalda?

-Porque no puedes matarme. No estoy muy preocupado.

-Un. No me has visto en tres años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataré?

-Porque yo no soy quien te traicionó. Y te di la habilidad de matar a tu hermano sacando a Orochimaru de ti.

-Un.

Sasuke liberó a Naruto, dando un paso hacia atrás. El rubio se giró para mirarlo mientras el Uchiha retrocedía hacia su rincón y se sentaba de nuevo, mirando hacia la pared.

-¡Naruto! Ven aquí ¡_ahora_!

-Parece que mi visita se terminó, teme.

-Supongo, dobe. ¿Te veré otra vez?

-Si la vieja me deja. ¿Se te ofrece algo, vieja?

Tsunade lo sujetó del brazo, tirando de él y arrastrándolo fuera del área de celdas pasando los guardias. Una vez que dejaron la prisión juntos, se giró y lo abofeteó. Naruto tropezó, haciendo muecas ante el dolor de su mejilla antes de recuperar el balance y mirarla.

-Desobedeciste una orden directa, lo cual para cualquier otra persona, hubiera sido un mes en una celda. Maldición, gaki ¡¿Piensas que te digo que te mantengas lejos de él porque trato de castigarte? ¡Quiero mantenerte a salvo hasta que yo sepa que podemos confiar en él!

-¡Podemos confiar en él, Hokage-sama!

-Le daremos una semana. Ibiki hablará con él…

-Querrás decir torturarlo.

-Es un traidor, Naruto. Ten cuidado alrededor de él o todo lo que has logrado con los aldeanos desaparecerá así de rápido. Te voy a mandar a una misión mañana. Preséntate en mi oficina a las cinco a.m.

-Sí, señora.

"_¿__Te veré otra vez?"_


	5. De dolor

**Mundo ideal – SasuNaru **

**Historia by 7up**

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 5. De dolor

-¡Naruto!

El rubio se levantó de un sobresalto de su cama, su corazón martillando en su pecho ante el sonido de su nombre. Había tenido el más extraño sueño acerca de Kiba, Sai y Sasuke, aunque porque había estado soñado eso, nunca lo sabría. Ni siquiera podía recordar que había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que le estaban hablando. Hubo un sonoro golpe y brincó, girando hacia la puerta de su habitación

-¡Naruto, despierta!

Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta de enfrente. Gruñó, rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras se quitaba sus cobijas a tirones y salió de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de enfrente con un bostezo.

-Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para que la gente esté golpeando mi puerta.

Musitó, molesto. Había regresado de su misión la noche anterior casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Abrió su puerta, casi obteniendo un puñetazo en la cara ya que la persona que estaba golpeando estuvo a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Finalmente! Te tomó tu tiempo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hora es?

-Sí, son las dos de la tarde.

-Oh.

Sakura giró los ojos antes de que Sai apareciera a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente y agitando su mano.

-¡Buenos días, amigo!

-Oh, Dios, _definitivamente_ demasiado temprano.

Naruto iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Sakura la empujó para entrar a su departamento, Sai brincando detrás de ella, aun sonriendo ampliamente. Naruto suspiró y se preguntó que había hecho para merecer esto justo después de despertar. Cerró la puerta y deambuló rumbo a su cocina, donde Sai y Sakura ya estaban hasta sentados en su mesa. El pelinegro incluso tenía una manzana en su mano.

-Por favor, sírvete tú mismo.

-Sasuke fue liberado hoy. Ibiki dijo que no parecía tener ninguna intención maligna, así que lo dejaron regresar a su casa. Va a ser vigilado por el ANBU, evidentemente.

-Tú eres uno de ellos. Personalmente, no estoy contento con esto.

-¿No crees que Sasuke ya ha sufrido lo suficiente?

-¡Trató de matar a Naruto! ¡En numerosas ocasiones! ¿O lo has olvidado? Lo _odiabas_ cuando fuimos por él ¿y ahora, repentinamente, es tú mejor amigo de nuevo?

-¡No! Sólo pienso que ha sufrido lo suficiente, que con la traición de Orochimaru y el no ser capaz de matar a Itachi, y luego habiendo sido arrastrado a casa e interrogado por Ibiki. Vamos a tener que reconciliarnos con él tarde o temprano.

-Sólo te gusta porque crees que es sexy.

-Si tratan de matarse el uno al otro, por favor háganlo fuera. No quiero tener que limpiar sangre y materia cerebral de mis paredes.

Repentinamente, las manos del rubio se pusieron lánguidas, el pergamino cayendo de su agarre antes de que colapsara en el piso. Sakura y Sai se lanzaron fuera de sus sillas, con pánico en los ojos.

-¡Naruto!

-¿Naruto, qué pasa? ¿Naruto, dónde te duele?

-No lo hace. No lo entiendo. Mis piernas nada más dejaron de sostenerme, por alguna razón, y mis brazos se sienten pesados.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Tal vez me levante demasiado rápido?

-Yo creo… Yo creo que deberías de verdad _necesitas un nuevo mejor amigo, Naruto__._

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que creo que deberías ir a hablar con Tsunade de esto.

Naruto se la quedó viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, totalmente confundido. No había escuchado esas palabras, había escuchado otra cosa. Había sonado justo como Sakura, pero no fue lo que ella había dicho.

-Vaya… Creo que necesito dormir más o algo. Estoy alucinando.

-Naruto, realmente creo que deberías ver a Tsunade.

-No, estoy bien. Me siento genial. Voy a ir con Iruka-sensei para que me compre ramen, así que ustedes tienen que irse. Los veré a ambos después, ¿bien? Grandioso. Adiós.

Cerró su puerta una vez que estuvieron fuera y se apoyó contra ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sentía como si estuviera soñando.

-Esto es ridículo.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se quitó el pijama y tomó sus pantalones negros y una camisa, poniéndoselos de un tirón antes de ponerse su chaleco Jonin encima de todo. Calzó sus pies en las sandalias y regresó a la cocina, recogiendo su pergamino de misión y releyéndolo. No tenía que reportarse en el complejo Uchiha por otro par de horas, así que se imaginó que de verdad _podría_ buscar a Iruka. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que discutir con él de todas formas, tales como que iba a hacer acerca de Sasuke.

Iruka era la única persona a la que Naruto le había dicho alguna vez acerca de su amor por Sasuke. Casi había querido que el hombre que era como un padre para él hubiera hablado con él de eso. Quería que Iruka le dijera que estaba mal y que debería seguir persiguiendo a Sakura… quien realmente lo calentaba. Naruto nunca olvidaría la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Pero Iruka-sensei -¿No está mal que yo ame a Sasuke; otro hombre?"

"Yo no veo porque piensas eso. Yo salgo con Kakashi."

Ahí fue cuando Naruto decidió que Kakashi era un pervertido aún más grande que Jiraiya. Iruka era inocente y puro, y la única persona tras la cual fue Kakashi de entre su vasto surtido de amigos… fue tras tal inocente y puro Chunin.

Sí, Kakashi era un super pervertido.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a encontrar a Iruka-sensei

-¿Sasuke, cariño? Amor, son las seis treinta.

Él se quejó, moviéndose y colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza. Mikoto rió y jaló las cobijas para quitárselas a su hijo antes de golpearlo en el trasero. El otro gruñó ante la acción.

-¡Vamos, arriba!

Sasuke se quedó en la cama por unos minutos antes de que el frío comenzara a penetrar la piel expuesta y suspiró, quitándose la almohada de la cabeza. Rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró, sobando su expuesto estómago antes de pararse y dirigirse lentamente hacia su puerta. Salió de su cuarto y vagó hacia el corredor hacia el baño para ducharse. No fue hasta que llegó al cuarto de azulejo blanco que debatió esta idea. Las duchas tomaban tiempo, y podría no tener tiempo de comer el desayuno antes de irse. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, la mayor parte del tiempo comía en el camino, porque su madre era así de mágica.

Con un suspiro, pasó su mano a través de su cabello y decidió que necesitaba un baño, así que cerró la puerta, se quitó su bóxer y entró a la bañera. Giró la manija del agua caliente y dejó que las gotas golpearan su piel. Quemaban y tornaron su piel rojiza casi instantáneamente, pero no le importó. Se sentía bien. El pelinegro se apoyó contra la pared, sus manos apoyadas en los azulejos, sus brazos estirados. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua atravesara su cabello y bajara por su cuerpo mientras su mente divagaba. Pensó en su visita con Naruto el día anterior, sus manos cerrándose en forma de puño contra la pared. Sakura le había vuelto a decir a Naruto una vez más que consiguiera un nuevo mejor amigo. Sasuke iba a soltar un día que Naruto necesitaba una nueva novia. Todos sus amigos querían que consiguiera una nueva novia… bueno, estaba inconsciente, así que no era su culpa, pero Sasuke solo deseaba que ella oficialmente botara a Naruto y siguiera con su vida.

Por supuesto, no había ayudado cuando el brazo de Naruto se movió mientras Sasuke estaba hablando y ella gritó llamando a Kushina, lo cual derivó en la mujer contándole a Sakura que Naruto despertaría pronto. Bueno, tal vez.

-Maldición, idiota, será mejor que despiertes. Si vuelves a hundirte en tu propia mente, te voy a dar tal paliza que desearás en primer lugar nunca haber caído en un coma.

-Sasuke, mamá quiere que te diga que el desayuno está listo. Vas a llegar tarde.

Itachi aún sonaba medio dormido, lo cual tenía sentido, puesto que no tenía clases hasta las nueve. Sasuke no entendía porque despertaba tan temprano todo el tiempo.

-Saldré en un minuto.

-No te masturbes ahí dentro, necesito usar esa ducha pronto.

-¡Asqueroso! ¡Lárgate a joder a otro lado!

Podía escuchar a Itachi riendo mientras caminaba por el corredor. Eso sólo lo hizo molestarse y tomar un poco de champo, lavándose el cabello a gran velocidad antes de enjuagar la espuma y cerrar la llave de agua. Saliendo de la ducha, se secó rápidamente antes de tomar su gel del cabello y peinarse. Luego regresó a su cuarto con una toalla, tirando su bóxer en su cesto de ropa. Escuchó que tocaban en la puerta del frente mientras estaba en el proceso de vestirse, y maldijo. Si Kiba ya estaba ahí para recogerlo, no iba a poder ser capaz de desayunar. Bueno, no en casa, después de todo.

-Oh bueno.

-¡Sasuke, vámonos!

-¡Tienes suerte de que esté despierto, animal!- la voz de Itachi se oyó desde el fondo del vestíbulo.

-De todas formas me perdonarías.

Sasuke tomó su sudadera negra con capucha y la mochila antes de abrir la puerta y ponerse el suéter mientras bajaba las escaleras, malabareando su mochila entre mano y mano mientras lo hacía.

-Que tengan un buen día.

Mikoto le pasó un sándwich a Sasuke, el pelinegro le agradeció antes de morderlo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ella siempre estaba un paso adelante. Cada vez que Sasuke pensaba que no desayunaría, ella siempre hacía algo rápido en el último segundo para él. Siempre se lo comía, aun cuando no tuviera hambre.

-Los veo luego.

-Necesitas levantarte más temprano o algo, amigo.

-¿Qué? Lo hice a tiempo.

-Apenas. Ey compañero, estaba pensando…

-No te esfuerces demasiado.

-Ja, ja, vaya, eres _tan_ gracioso. _Como sea_, como estaba diciendo, estaba pensando que una vez que Naruto levante su trasero, deberíamos llevarlo a un antro o algo. Tener una fiesta. Tal vez podamos conseguirle una nueva novia.

-No creo que te des cuenta de que cuando despierte, sus músculos no van a funcionar por un tiempo. Tiene que trabajar en ellos y cosas así antes de estar de nuevo bien.

-Mierda, ¿Un jugador de soccer que no es siquiera capaz de caminar? Casi sería mejor dejarlo en su sueño.

-No hay garantía siquiera de que vaya a despertar queriendo jugar soccer.

-Hombre ¿Cómo le vamos a decir que han pasado dos años?

-Kiba, voy a decir esto de la mejor manera, pero ¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca? Sigues hablando como si definitivamente fuera a despertar, pero no sabemos.

-No sabemos si eso _no_ pasará tampoco.

El resto del viaje se realizó en silencio.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás contra un lado del puesto de ramen, mirando a un lado y otro de la calle, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba esperando a que Iruka se le uniera antes de entrar al Ichiraku, aunque de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre. Suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello, y levantando su mirada hacia la montaña de los Hokage. Sus ojos memorizaron cada línea del rostro de los Hokage, esperando algún día tener su propia cara grabada en la pared de piedra.

"Naruto, por favor"

La cabeza del rubio se movió rápidamente de lado a lado, buscando entre la gente que lo pasaba. ¡¿De dónde había salido _eso_? Era la voz de una mujer, y sonaba preocupada.

Se separó del puesto, caminando entre la multitud y buscando a su alrededor. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, ¿así que de dónde había venido esa voz de mujer? _De verdad me estoy volviendo loco._

-Naruto.

-Ey, Iruka-sensei.

-¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en un tiempo.

Iruka jaló el toldo hacia un lado, Naruto entró con su maestro siguiéndole. Teuchi ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que querían, posando dos vasos de agua en la mesita antes de comenzar a preparar su miso ramen.

-Lo sé, ha sido demasiado largo. Pero, ya sabes, Capitán ANBU y todo. Hace que uno tenga una vida social bastante limitada.

-Hablando de la cual, escuché que vas a estar vigilando a Sasuke.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Kakashi lo hizo. Y luego Sai. ¿Vas a estar bien con esto?

-Honestamente… no lo sé. No se cómo comportarme alrededor de él.

-¿Aún lo amas, verdad?

-Yo… las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Sabías que, además de Ibiki, a ti fue a la única persona que reconoció y a la que le habló?

Naruto se quedó mirando a Iruka, atónito, al tiempo que los dos tazones de ramen fueron colocados frente a ellos. _¿Sasuke sólo me hablo a mí?_ Pensó, sorprendido. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, considerando lo casual que había parecido. Asumió que el pelinegro era así con todos los demás.

-¿Están hablando acerca del Uchiha? Estuvo aquí hace una hora con su escolta ANBU, buscándote.

Sorprendentemente, esto no hizo feliz a Naruto. Ante todo, sólo lo confundió aún más. ¿Qué quería Sasuke de él? Incluso en su camino a casa, había estado mirándolo, y Naruto sabía que era porque quería algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Quería que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes? Naruto no creía eso posible, pero estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva amistad. O incluso, tal vez, algo más.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo luego, cierto? Sólo habla con él, ve cómo le va. Tal vez quiera ser tu amigo de nuevo o algo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ambos han cambiado y crecido. Sólo observa a donde te llevan las cosas.

-Supongo.

Giró los fideos alrededor de su tazón de ramen. La verdad es que ya no tenía hambre, pero puesto que Iruka estaba pagando, se sentiría mal si no los comía, así que sacó algunos fideos del caldo y los puso en su boca.

"Naruto."

E inmediatamente se ahogó.

Tosió fuerte, golpeando su puño contra su pecho tratando de hacer que los fideos bajaran. Iruka estaba observándolo con preocupación cuando el rubio finalmente logró respirar correctamente. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, abriendo su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

No había nadie.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Escuchar que?

-Era… Nada. Nada, olvídalo.

El rubio se encorvó hacia delante, volviendo a comer su ramen e ignorando la manera en que Iruka se lo quedaba viendo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

"Naruto, por favor despierta."

_¡Estoy despierto!_ Gritó la mente de Naruto mientras miraba fijamente el tazón debajo de él. _¿O no?_

-Eso no va a funcionar.

Sakura giró los ojos en dirección a Sasuke desde la puerta, el pelinegro retirando de golpe su mano del cabello de Naruto, habiéndola estado pasando entre él. Miró con furia a la chica que entraba al cuarto. Se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama, cruzando sus piernas, lo cual exponía mucho más de su pierna de lo que Sasuke quería ver. Su falda era demasiado corta, y eso lo enfurecía.

-Creo que deberíamos tratar el acercamiento a la Blanca Nieves.

-No lo beses cuando está inconsciente

-Lo hago todo el tiempo cuando estamos solos.

-Bueno, no lo hagas." Gritó Sasuke, jalando su mano.

Se vio forzada a levantarse de la cama, mirando furiosamente hacia abajo a Sasuke, quien aún estaba sentado. Él le regresó la mirada antes de liberar su brazo, luego apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos. Colocó su mentón sobre ellos y se quedó viendo a Naruto, ignorando completamente a Sakura. La chica se mofó, cruzando los brazos.

-De _verdad_ crees que es por ti ¿verdad? Porque su mano se movió un par de veces mientras estabas con él, o mientras le hablabas. Patético.

La ceja de Sasuke tembló y apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No lo valía, y sabía que solo estaba tratando de enfurecerlo. Estaba funcionando, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. No le daría la satisfacción.

-Ay ¿Toqué un nervio sensible, bebé?

-¿Qué sabes tú de él? ¡¿Qué _diablos sabes tú_? En todo el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente, has salido con otros hombres ¡¿y aún tienes la _cara_ de llamarlo tu novio? ¡Me das asco!

-¿Perdón? ¡Solo estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida sin estar deprimida todo el tiempo porque _mi_ novio está en coma!

-Tú no te lo mereces. ¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¡Siempre fue demasiado bueno para ti!

-¡Sólo estás celoso porque se preocupa más por mí que por ti!

Antes de Sakura pudiera abrir su boca para soltarle algún tipo de insulto, la puerta se abrió y Mikoto entró, mirando de lado a lado a los dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué, si se puede saber, está pasando aquí?

Sasuke notó que Sakura tenía lágrimas formándose en los ojos, y tuvo la urgencia de golpearle la nariz. Estaba fingiendo esas lágrimas, lo podía jurar. Sus ojos no se estaban enrojeciendo, así que obviamente era una farsa.

-Sasuke se está portando horrible conmigo. Dijo que no debería estar aquí para Naruto.

Kushina se giró para mirar a Sasuke, notando sus puños apretados y su expresión furiosa. Siempre había sabido que esos dos se soportaban el uno al otro sólo por Naruto, pero asumió que con el rubio tan cerca de despertar, su intenso odio el uno por el otro había resurgido.

-Muy bien, vamos, Sakura. Bajemos. Te daré un poco de té.

-No sé por qué dejas que te saque de tus casillas.

-¡Nana! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

-Sabes que tu amistad siempre será más importante para el mocoso que su pequeña arlequín lambiscona.

Sasuke tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Oh, amaba tanto a Tsunade por su odio hacia Sakura. Lo hacía feliz.

-Supongo, es sólo… siempre me ha preocupado, sabes, que yo no le importe cuando despierte.

-Cariño, a Naruto _siempre_ le vas a importar. Siempre serás importante para él, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke asintió, y ella sonrió cuando Sakura reapareció en la puerta, murmurando algo acerca de tener que esperar mientras el agua para el té hervía.

-¿Está bien dejarlos solos o tengo que quedarme de árbitro?

-No, estaremos bien, Nana." Sasuke notó como Sakura hizo una mueca ante el hecho de que a él se le permitía llamarle 'Nana'. _Así es, perra, yo significo más para esta familia que tú._

-Sólo vamos a ser civilizados y continuemos pretendiendo que nos caemos bien.

-Bien.- Sasuke se volvió a sentar en la silla, Sakura tomando el taburete a los pies de la cama.

Naruto estaba realmente nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Sasuke, estrujando sus manos. Había optado por usar su ropa normal en lugar de ponerse su uniforme ANBU para hacer esto un poquito más personal. Incluso si Sasuke era técnicamente un prisionero, había sido también un amigo de Naruto.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal y dudó. Elevó su mano para tocar la puerta y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando alguien aterrizó justo a su lado.

-¡Naruto-taichou!

Dejando salir un alarido de absoluto terror, Naruto se giró rápidamente, su mano oprimiendo su corazón mientras miraba furioso al ANBU frente a él.

-¡No me asustes así!

-L-Lo siento, taichou, estaba seguro que me había sentido.

-En estos momentos estoy un poco nervioso.

Admitió Naruto justo antes de que la puerta se abriera. El ANBU y él se giraron para ver a Sasuke mirándolos. Naruto se removió incómodo antes de dirigirse al ANBU.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, te puedes retirar.

El ANBU inclinó la cabeza ligeramente antes de desaparecer, probablemente regresando a la torre del Hokage puesto que Naruto lo estaba relevando.

-Eres mi nueva niñera.

Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de asentir. El pelinegro se hizo a un lado, dejando que Naruto entrara a su casa. El rubio así lo hizo, pasando por la puerta y quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar más en la casa. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que el ANBU de hace unos momentos había estado fuera, mientras que Naruto había sido invitado a pasar. Se sintió totalmente nervioso otra vez.

-Me imagino que quieres ramen.

-En realidad, acabo de comer.

-¿Qué te gustaría entonces?

-La verdad, realmente me gustaría hablar. Creo… que tenemos mucho que discutir.

El pelinegro solo asintió antes de dirigirse a la sala, Naruto lo siguió. Se sentó en el sofá, pero el rubio optó por el sillón del otro lado, no confiando en sí mismo si estaba tan cerca de Sasuke. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, sin estar siquiera seguro de por dónde comenzar.

-Yo… em, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. Te me has estado quedando viendo mucho. Y escuché que, aparte de Ibiki, yo soy la única persona con la que has hablado.

-¿Y?

-Y, me estaba preguntado el por que

Sasuke se puso de pie, y Naruto nunca antes se sintió tan intimidado en su vida. Sus ojos negros estaban entornados, pero su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión. Caminó alrededor de la mesa que separaba al sofá con el sillón, Naruto se hizo para atrás ligeramente mientras Sasuke se acercaba a su lado. Bajo la mirada hacia él, y el rubio se sintió de verdad vulnerable, por alguna razón.

Se hizo para atrás todavía más en el asiento a la vez que Sasuke ponía una mano en cada uno de los respaldos para los brazos y subía una rodilla para colocarla entre las piernas de Naruto, el rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón estaba latiendo insanamente rápido para ese momento.

-Efectivamente, por qué, Naruto.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos sobre los labios de Naruto. El rubio cerró sus ojos por reflejo, esperando que el otro presionara sus labios contra los suyos.

Luego, el dolor explotó en el pecho de Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras bajaba la mirada para encontrar la mano de Sasuke atravesando lo que, sólo podía asumir, era uno de sus pulmones. Su respiración inmediatamente lo abandonó mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida alrededor de la mano de Sasuke. Sasuke no la sacó, habiendo aprendido de la última vez que hacer eso solo permitiría al Kyûbi curarla. Quería a Naruto _muerto_ esta vez.

El pelinegro se acercó más a Naruto, sus labios rozando la oreja del rubio.

-Me arrebataste mi única oportunidad de matar a Itachi sellando fuera de mí a Orochimaru. Teníamos un trato, pero lo destruiste. ¡Por eso, voy a _destruirte_!

Movió su mano dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, su puño cerrándose firmemente alrededor del corazón del rubio y apretándolo.

El rubio ya no podía respirar, su visión se volvía borrosa. Pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Y Naruto murió.

**La historia esta terminada solo les pido reviews para ver si les va gustando la historia subiré los siguientes capítulos pronto sayonara ^^**


	6. De despertares

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capitulo 6. De despertares

Naruto lentamente volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, su mente nublada y sus pensamientos lentos.

-_¿Q-Qué? Pensé… pensé que Sasuke me había matado. ¿Qué pasa?_

Una voz se introdujo por sí misma en su cerebro, y le tomó unos cuantos segundos identificarla.

-_¿Sakura-chan?_

-Él no cree que te merezca; como si él lo mereciera.

-Más que tú.

-¡Jódete!

_-¡¿Sasuke? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y con Sakura? ¡¿Qué está pasando?_

-¿Podrías, tal vez, _no_ ser una perra por cinco malditos completos min…?

Sasuke se quedó a media frase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto gimió.

-¡¿Naruto?

-¡Nana! ¡Nana! ¡Sra. Uzumaki!

-¿Naruto, puedes oírme?

Sakura se pasó al asiento de Sasuke, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados mientras las cejas de Naruto se fruncían y su cabeza se giraba hacia un lado ligeramente. Dejó salir otro quejido, y Sakura pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Tsunade fue la primera en aparecer en la puerta, apresurándose a estar a un lado de Naruto y empujando a Sakura del camino. Posó una mano en la frente de Naruto.

-¡Se quejó! ¡Se quejó dos veces!

-¿Naruto, puedes oírme?- Preguntó Tsunade y él giró su cabeza de nuevo, siguiendo su voz. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la mujer pensó que se le iba a detener el corazón. -Naruto.

-¡¿Está despierto?- Chilló Kushina desde la puerta

-¿Puedes verme, Naruto? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Tsu-na…

Naruto inhaló profundamente y la mujer sonrió de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía quién era ella… bueno, su nombre por lo menos.

-Sí, soy yo. Me alegra mucho que me recuerdes.

Se giró, indicándole a Kushina que se acercara. La mujer voló hacia la cama, aterrizando en su hijo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Tsunade notó la confusión exhibiéndose a través del rostro de Naruto.

-Sa-Sasuke…

Las cejas del pelinegro se levantaron rápidamente desde su localización en la puerta, completamente atónito de que él hubiera sido la primera persona por la que Naruto preguntó.

-¿Sasuke? Sí, él está aquí.

Tsunade miró hacia él y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El pelinegro sintió náuseas. Estaba tan nervioso que casi quiso sólo salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso caminó lentamente hacia Tsunade

-Hola, amigo.- Sasuke sonrió hacia Naruto una vez que alcanzó a Tsunade

El rostro del rubio cambió instantáneamente cuando vio a Sasuke, y trató de retroceder bruscamente, pero debido a que sus músculos se habían deteriorado dada la falta de uso, no llegó muy lejos.

-Al-Aléjate d-de mí.

-¡Naruto, es Sasuke!

-M-me asesinaste… Sasuke… Yo c-confié en ti…

La cabeza de Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad mientras todos miraban fijamente a Naruto. Incluso Sakura se sintió un poco mal por Sasuke en ese momento. Naruto obviamente estaba delirando. El pelinegro no esperó para escuchar otra cosa, se giró y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, espera!

El Uchiha no esperó. No se detuvo. Simplemente se metió los zapatos y salió corriendo por la puerta, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Debió haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué si Naruto estaba despierto? Ya lo había predicho por un presentimiento, esto simplemente lo confirmaba.

Sasuke temía con anterioridad que Naruto no lo recordara. Casi deseaba que ese hubiera sido el caso.

No hubiera dolido tanto.

Y lo hacía. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, pero no podía comprender completamente el porqué.

Se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho su yo del sueño… bueno, además de lo obvio. Aparentemente había _asesinado_ al rubio. ¿Pero por qué? Eran mejores amigos, ¿Por qué la mente de Naruto habría de suplantarlo con una imagen como esa? Sasuke no podría lastimar a Naruto; ¡nunca!

Nunca en su vida había llegado a casa tan rápido. Corrió todo el camino, ignorando sus ardientes pulmones y sus temblorosas piernas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila y las llaves mientras corría por la acera de su casa, pero de todas formas la puerta estaba abierta. Corrió dentro, quitándose los zapatos de una patada.

-Sasuke, amor, Tsunade está en el teléfono para ti.

Llamó Mikoto, pero el pelinegro la ignoró. Subió corriendo las escaleras, jadeando mientras luchaba por respirar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Itachi venía bajando, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba mal… era bastante complicado no verlo. Sujetó el brazo de su hermano mientras lo pasaba, deteniendo al chico más joven en su camino.

-¿Sasuke, que pasó?

-¡Suéltame!

Aulló Sasuke, jalando y liberando su brazo violentamente del agarre de Itachi y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Itachi lo siguió con pasos apresurados, alcanzando la puerta de Sasuke al tiempo que el pelinegro la azotaba. El hermano mayor intentó abrirla, pero tenía llave.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke, qué pasa? Abre la puerta; háblame. Vamos.

Mikoto subió las escaleras, parándose cerca del borde y observando mientras Itachi tocaba un poco más en la puerta. El chico más grande miró hacia su madre y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía idea de que estaba mal, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Naruto. Su sangre repentinamente se heló al considerar las posibilidades. ¿Se habría deslizado Naruto en su coma de nuevo? O peor… ¡¿Habría _muerto_?

-¡Sasuke!" Itachi aporreó la puerta.

-Itachi. Sólo déjalo tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Naruto despertó. Y… no salió exactamente de la manera en que todos esperábamos.

Kushina paseó fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto, mordiendo sus nudillos con nerviosismo. Seguía lanzándole miradas a la puerta del rubio, mientras Sakura se apoyaba sobre la barandilla, sumida en sus pensamientos. Tsunade subió las escaleras, ambas se giraron hacia ella. La mujer suspiró.

-Mikoto dice que Sasuke no sale de su cuarto.

-Me siento terrible. ¿Por qué habría Naruto de decir algo como eso?

-¿Has podido contactar a Minato?

-No, aún está en una reunión. Le dije a la secretaria que era urgente, pero dijo que no podía entrar al cuarto de reuniones, pero que le haría saber en cuanto saliera. Así que, simplemente tendremos que esperar

Todas se quedaron de pie en silencio por uno cuantos minutos más antes de que un grito explotara desde el cuarto de Naruto.

-_¡¿Qué?_

-Deja a Shizune lidiar con esto. Obviamente le causará una gran conmoción, dale tiempo.

-¡Es mi hijo!

-Lo sé. Pero esto es muy delicado, y…

-¡¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas idioteces, mamá? ¡Voy a entrar!

Liberó su muñeca y abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando. Shizune la miró desde el lugar en el que estaba a un lado de la cama mientras Naruto miraba a Kushina con los ojos muy abiertos.

El rubio estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, aunque sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidos torpemente, puesto que no los podía mover por sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía como si pudieran caer de su cabeza.

-Cariño…

-Kushina, no deberías estar aquí en este momento

-Pero mi hijo…

-¡¿Hijo? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Soy s-su hijo?

-¡Kushina, por favor! Regresa fuera.

-¡Tsunade, Shizune… no entiendo!

-Por favor, sólo esperen fuera.

Así que, esperaron. Por alrededor de una hora, esperaron. Escuchaban el ocasional arranque desde dentro del cuarto, pero Shizune calmaba a Naruto relativamente rápido. Las tres mujeres fuera alternaron entre recargarse contra las paredes o el barandal y pasear. Sakura realmente necesitaba irse a casa, pero Naruto estaba _despierto_, así que no iría a ningún lado. Además, necesitaba hablar con Naruto sobre Sasuke. Acerca de la traición del pelinegro.

Shizune finalmente abrió la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente tras ella cuando Kushina ya se había lanzado hacia la psiquiatra.

-¡¿Y bien?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Él recuerda a la mayoría de las personas que conoció en la vida real, pero unas cuantas personas no existen para él. Tú y tu esposo son los primeros.

-Em, me recuerda a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo hablar con él por un segundo?

La mujer miró hacia Kushina y Tsunade, quienes estarían ocupadas por un rato, luego suspiró y asintió, abriendo la puerta. Sakura entró al cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta y se giró hacia Naruto. Él simplemente se la quedó viendo.

-Ey. Em, Shizune dice que me recuerdas. Me alegra. Debes estar realmente confundido.

-Eso es quedarse corto. Por lo menos tú te ves igual, Sakura-chan.

-¿Chan? ¿Qué es eso, un término cariñoso?

-Supongo que no usan sufijos.

-No. Entonces, tú y yo obviamente nos conocíamos el uno al otro en tu, em… tu…

-¿Mi sueño?

-Ajá. Bueno, me alegra de que estuviera en él. ¿Sabías que estamos saliendo?"

-¡¿L-lo estamos?

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante y tomando una de las manos de Naruto en las suyas.

-Lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo. Fue tan extraño pasar estos dos últimos años sin ti. _¡Me debes una por esto!_ También fue duro para Sasuke.

-Él me ase…

-Lo sé. Sé que el cabrón te asesinó en tu sueño, pero en cierta manera, me alegra. Es debido a ese simple hecho que tú despertaste.

-Tú odias a Sasuke.

-Nos odiamos el uno al otro. Es mutuo. Nunca nos caímos bien el uno al otro, solo nos soportamos porque tú significas demasiado para los dos. Aunque definitivamente necesitas un nuevo mejor amigo. No soy tan cruel como para decirte que es una persona horrible, pero de verdad no te va a hacer bien para tu recuperación si estás asustado de él. Supongo que la elección es tuya, pero déjame decirte que este Sasuke no tiene ningún interés en lastimarte. Aunque nunca estará aquí para ti como yo lo estaré.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron hacia ella. Shizune sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero será mejor que te vayas. A Kushina le gustaría pasar tiempo con su hijo.

-Por supuesto. Te veré después ¿está bien?- Se agachó y besó la frente del rubio.

La adolescente dejó el cuarto y Naruto miró a la mujer que había sido etiquetada como su madre entrar al cuarto. Tenía cabello corto y color rubio rojizo con ojos azul oscuro. Podía notar la semblanza entre ellos, e incluso si era extraño, le sonrió. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, sentándose en la silla a lado de su cama mientras la puerta era cerrada.

-Yo, em… De verdad siento mucho que no te recuerde.

-Oh, cariño, está bien. Shizune me dijo que tienes bastante imaginación. Ninjas, ¿eh?

-Ajá. Parecía tan real.

-Shizune dijo que siempre lo parecen. Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente volvieras.

-Supongo que… yo también. Es bueno saber que de verdad tengo una familia, y que todo lo que pasó no era… bueno, real.

-¡Oh, cariño!

Kushina no pudo resistirse esta vez, y se lanzó hacia delante, tomando su mano. Naruto sólo le sonrió torpemente, mirando a su alrededor hacia su cuarto. Notó una gran cantidad de fotos de él con Sasuke, sus ojos se prolongaron en una en la que los dos estaban en mitad del aire, la fotografía habiendo sido tomada mientras saltaban hacia una piscina. Kushina siguió la línea de su mirada y sonrió.

-Esa es de tu cumpleaños número quince. Pareciera como si ambos estuvieran saltando pero en realidad tú sujetaste el brazo de Sasuke y lo empujaste contigo.

-Ya veo.

-Amor, sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero por favor tan sólo escúchame, ¿sí? No conozco los detalles de lo que pasó mientras estabas en tu coma, pero declaraste que Sasuke te asesinó. Eso puede que sea cierto en tu sueño, pero el Sasuke en este mundo no es como el otro. Él es tu mejor amigo, se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Nunca te ha hecho daño… bueno, está esa ocasión en la que te tiró un diente, pero siendo justos, te lo merecías.

Naruto sólo la miró fijamente, notando la diferencia entre el tono de su madre y el de Sakura. Cuando Sakura habló de Sasuke, su desagrado por él era claro en su voz, y sospechaba que tal vez ella le había dicho que aceptara a este Sasuke simplemente porque sería problemático para ella si no lo hacía. Cuando su madre hablaba de Sasuke, había agradecimiento y amor en su tono, y era claro que Sasuke era una persona importante para ella. Pero incluso si los dos tonos eran diferentes, aún transmitían el mismo mensaje.

-Sakura me dijo que él no era una mala persona.

-Estoy impresionada de que haya crecido lo suficiente para dejar sus problemas con Sasuke entre ella y él. A ella realmente le desagrada, y ella a él, así que debió haber sido difícil para ella decirte eso.

-Parecía difícil.

-Pero es cierto, dulzura. Tú significas todo para él. Vino aquí todos los días para verte. Él literalmente abandonó todo por ti. Sasuke se preocupa por ti, e incluso aunque tu Sasuke hizo algo horrible, de cierta manera, no lo hizo. Él te regresó a nosotros. Sasuke ha sido importante durante toda tu recuperación, tanto en este mundo como en tu sueño. Oh, cariño, por favor no lo juzgues por algo que nunca pasó, Sasuke nunca te haría daño, jamás.

Naruto la miró por algunos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia las fotos por todo su cuarto. Apretó los labios. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cuando escucharon un portazo y pasos apresurados.

-¡Kushina! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Está Naruto bien?

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz. No la reconoció. _Ese debe de ser mi papá, supongo… Esto es tan raro… _Naruto medió deseó no haber nunca despertado.

-Todo está bien, Minato. Todo está bien, todo está grandioso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está despierto.

-¡¿Qué? Naruto.

Para ser sincero, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto no eran exactamente las que el adolescente había intentado decir.

-¡Puta madre! ¡El Cuarto Hokage!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo mientras Naruto le regresaba la mirada a nada más y nada menos que al Yondaïme Hokage. El hombre miró a su esposa antes de mirar hacia Naruto.

-También conocido como 'papá'. Pero… está bien. Puedes llamarme el… em…

-¿Cuarto Hokage?

-Sí, eso. Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Sasuke estaba acostado de lado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Estaba sintiendo tantas emociones entremezcladas que estaba sorprendido de que su cerebro no hubiera explotado por todas ellas. Estaba cansado y enfurruñado, y de verdad quería matar algo, aunque no tenía nada a su disposición para matarlo. Alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Sasuke? Sakura está aquí para verte.

_Tacha eso, ahora tengo algo que matar,_ pensó Sasuke con furia. Aunque, por muy dulce que pudiera ser el asesinar a la molesta perra, realmente no quería que ella entrara a su cuarto y se riera de él porque Naruto deliró y pensaba que él lo había asesinado.

-Dile que se vaya.

-Sasuke, deja de ser una princesa y abre la puerta.

Sasuke dejó salir un salvaje gruñido mientras giraba fuera de su cama y caminaba con fuertes pisadas y furiosamente hacia su puerta, quitándole el seguro y abriéndola. Sakura hizo una mueca al ver la mirada enojada, pero se mantuvo de pie admirablemente, con la cabeza en alto. Hizo el intento de pasar a un lado de Sasuke para entrar a su cuarto pero él se interpuso en su camino con su cuerpo. Notó que su madre se había ido. _Bien, sin testigos._

-¿Puedo entrar?

-No

-Bien. Dios, eres un grandísimo cabrón.

-No necesito tus insultos. ¡Ganaste, ve y vive con él para lo que me importa!

-Pensé que deberías saber que me debes una.

-¿Lo hago?

-Le dije que no eras así.

-¿Cómo así?

-Como el tú de su sueño. Le dije que tú no eras una persona horrible, y eso… bueno, eso es en general todo lo que le dije.

-¿Y tenías que venir a mi casa para decirme esto?

-Bueno, si te hubiera llamado, me hubieras colgado. Así que, ahora que lo sabes, me voy antes de que me salga urticaria por estar tan cerca de tu cuarto.

Se rascó el brazo, como para enfatizar su punto. El pelinegro simplemente la miró con odio y la observó irse. Una vez que bajó las escaleras, Sasuke azotó su puerta y le volvió a poner llave.

Dio vueltas sobre su cama, se sentó y miró hacia la pared frente a él. ¿De verdad iba Naruto a darle otra oportunidad? Eso esperaba Sasuke, aunque sospechaba que tal vez no había tenido la mejor reacción posible a lo que Naruto había dicho. _Por lo menos no brinqué sobre él o algo así._ Suspiró, pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

El pelinegro miró hacia su teléfono antes de suspirar. Se removió en su cama y se estiró para alcanzarlo, quitándolo del soporte y colocándolo en su oreja para asegurarse de que nadie más lo estaba usando. Cuando escuchó el tono de marcar, marcó el familiar número y esperó a que sonara.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, señora…

-Oh, Sasuke, gracias a Dios. Siento mucho lo que pasó, Naruto le explicó todo a Shizune y ella realizó una teoría probable. Por favor no odies a Naruto por lo que dijo, es complicado y…

Sasuke tuvo que sonreír mientras la mujer continuaba balbuceando. Parecía genuinamente preocupada por él, y casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de reconciliarse por lo que Naruto había dicho. Seguro, Sasuke había estado trastornado, pero con toda honestidad, no se iba a rendir. Las palabras de Sakura sólo significaban que iba a volver a intentarlo antes de lo que había planeado.

-Está bien, señora Uzumaki, en serio. Em, si está bien con usted, y con Naruto, me estaba preguntado si podía ir mañana. Ya sabe, sólo para que pueda hablar con él y cosas así. Quiero que él sepa que yo no soy como el Sasuke de su mundo.

-Por mí está bien, estoy segura que también estará bien para Naruto.

-¿Podría… nada más preguntarle, por favor?

-Por supuesto, un segundo. Dice que está bien.

-Me dejaré caer después de la escuela, como siempre.

-Muy bien, te veremos entonces, Sasu… ¿qué? Naruto dice que no puede esperar para verte, Sasuke.- Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Sasuke también sonrió.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar para verlo. Buenas noches.

Suponía que era porque tenía que ver a Naruto como era ahora… sería como volverse el amigo del rubio otra vez.


	7. De confusión

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capitulo 7. De confusión

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras miraba pasar el paisaje. Itachi se veía bastante tranquilo en el asiento del conductor, una mano en el volante y la otra a través del marco de la ventanilla. Se ofreció a llevar a Sasuke porque no tenía otra clase más tarde, y porque sabía que su hermano se volvería loco esperando al autobús. Diablos, Mikoto tenía suerte de que el pelinegro _si quiera_ hubiera ido a la escuela.

-¿Cómo tomaron tus amigos el despertar de Naruto?

-El teléfono de la casa Uzumaki debe haber estado descolgado por horas. Sakura es una chismosa, así que todos y las madres de estos sabrán que está despierto. Afortunadamente, la perra tenía una cita con el doctor y su mamá no la dejó faltar a ella, así que no estará ahí hoy. Gracias Dios.

-¿Y qué de Kiba y Neji?

-No quieren molestar por ahora. Diablos, incluso _Sai_ está fuera en algún tipo de viaje de campo de cinco días con su clase de arqueología. Se volvió loco cuando le llamé. Probablemente tratará y vendrá a casa antes, pero está a mitad de la nada en casa del quinto infierno, así que ¿Quién sabe?

-Bueno, eso simplemente significa que lo tendrás todo para ti. Vamos, te llevaré hasta la puerta.

Itachi sacó la llave del encendido y salió. Sasuke lo siguió después de un breve titubeo. Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada del frente y el dedo de Sasuke se detuvo frente al timbre. Itachi lo empujó, lo que provocó que el más joven presionara el mecanismo.

-¡No estaba listo!

-Hubiéramos estado aquí todo el día si hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que estuvieras listo.

-¡Oh, Itachi! Ha pasado un tiempo. ¡Te ves muy bien! Tan guapo como siempre, por lo que veo.

-Gracias, señora Uzumaki. Usted también se ve muy bien.

Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, la mujer se veía _fantástica_ hoy. Su rostro estaba sonrosado, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y su voz desbordaba entusiasmo. Era extraño. Sin embargo, Sasuke supuso que se había acostumbrado tanto a la mirada muerta de la mujer por los pasados dos años que verla así de feliz era extraño. No era algo malo, sólo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Te gustaría entrar y ver a Naruto, Itachi? Puede que te recuerde también. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te mencionó cuando habló de su elaborada historia.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a los dos hermanos, Itachi sonriendo cortésmente mientras Sasuke simplemente se entretenía cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera quitándose sus zapatos todavía.

-Sasuke está nervioso por lo que Naruto dijo ayer.

-Oh, fue espantoso ver esa mirada en tu rostro, Sasuke. Naruto no lo hizo apropósito, lo entenderás una vez que escuches su historia. Es bastante asombrosa, debo admitirlo. De cualquier manera, no te preocupes por ello. No sé qué fue lo que Sakura le dijo, pero con su plática y la mía, se sintió culpable y preguntó muchísimo sobre ti. Por supuesto, no dije nada más que cosas buenas. Estuve muy aliviada cuando hablaste, Naruto había dicho que te quería ver después de que Minato y yo hablamos con él, pero pensamos que lo mejor era esperar hasta que estuvieras listo.

-Estoy listo, tan sólo… un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se quitó los zapatos mientras la mujer insistía en tomar el abrigo de Itachi para que así este se pudiera quedar a tomar una taza de café. Continuaba declinando la invitación cortésmente, pero _quería_ ver cómo le iba a Naruto.

-¿Estás listo?

-Creo que la _verdadera_ pregunta es ¿lo estás _tú_?

-Tsk.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, y subió las escaleras. La puerta de Naruto estaba entornada cuando llegó al rellano, lo cual casi lo hace entrar en pánico al acordarse de ese maldito gato, hasta que recordó que Naruto estaba despierto. Tomó una inspiración profunda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, luego hizo una mueca.

_Él ha sido tu mejor amigo por años. Sólo hazlo._

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sasuke empujó la puerta para abrirla y miró dentro. Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con un adorable mohín en la cara, un libro estaba abierto en su regazo. Parecía ser de biología, y el rubio seguía golpeando con los dedos las páginas con molestia. Kyûbi estaba ronroneando suavemente mientras retozaba a los pies de la cama del rubio, apenas moviendo una oreja cuando Sasuke empujó la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola, Naruto.

El rubio levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y casi sonrió hasta que todo el color desapareció de su rostro y su boca se abrió para formar una gran 'O'. Sasuke frunció el cejo, apunto de preguntar qué pasaba, cuando Naruto dejó salir un grito de ira y trató de brincar fuera de la cama, sólo que sus piernas no cooperaron y provocaron que hiciera alguna clase de extraño movimiento con la parte superior de su cuerpo. Kyûbi brincó muy alto en el aire aterrorizado antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta con pánico.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Una cuchillada de pánico atravesó el pecho de Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, y resistió la urgencia de agarrarse de algo. _Supongo que no está tan listo como todos dicen._

-¡Sasuke, cuidado! ¡Chidori! ¡_Usa el Chidori_!

-_Un momento… ¿Qué? Muy bien, así que está bien conmigo, por el momento. ¿Entonces quien…?_

Se giró, sólo para encontrar a su hermano enarcando una ceja. Sasuke se preguntó que tenía la familia Uchiha, porque hasta el momento Naruto parecía estar aterrorizado de dos de los cuatro miembros. ¿Tal vez era algún tipo de rencor del que nunca habló? Tal vez a Naruto no le gustaba ser hijo único

-Es bueno ver que te va bien, Naruto. Supongo que mejor me voy y hago que Sasuke explique lo que sea que te confunda para así no causar tu muerte por falta de oxígeno al cerebro. Llámame cuando estés listo para regresar a casa, Sasuke, y vendré a recogerte.

El pelinegro tan sólo miró la figura de Itachi alejarse mientras Naruto continuaba hiperventilando. Una vez que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba fuera de la vista, Sasuke salió de golpe de su aturdimiento y se giró hacia Naruto. Este miraba también a Sasuke.

-Em, ¿está bien si entro? No quiero que te pongas frenético, así que no me acercaré a ti si te causo miedo.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos a Naruto el registrar las palabras que Sasuke había dicho, y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Luego pasó su mano a través de sus brillantes mechones dorados y los jaló con fuerza.

-¡Odio esto… odio estar tan confundido! ¡Desearía no haber despertado nunca!

Esas palabras hirieron a Sasuke, pero supuso que más o menos podía entender a lo que se refería Naruto. Todo era diferente en este mundo, de lo que sabía por lo que había reunido, y estaba preocupado de que su mejor amigo pudiera terminar como uno de esos casos de los que había leído. Los que no se podían adaptar a la vida real. Esperaba que no.

-Puedo explicarte todo de todo, si quieres. No me importa si nos toma toda la noche.

Sasuke dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante, asegurándose de moverse lentamente. La acción causó que Naruto levantara la mirada otra vez, sus manos aún enterradas en su cabello. Usando movimientos lentos, Sasuke puso su mochila en el piso cerca de la puerta antes de caminar hacia delante de nuevo y mover la silla a lado de la cama de Naruto.

-Voy a sentarme aquí ¿está bien? No te pongas frenético conmigo o algo, no te voy a lastimar.

El rubio tan sólo miró como Sasuke se dirigía hacia la silla. El mismo Uchiha se sentía como un idiota usando todos esos movimientos lentos, pero de verdad no necesitaba que Naruto dijera ninguna otra cosa que pudiera lastimarlo sin querer. Una vez que alcanzó la silla, se sentó, con Naruto aun mirándolo.

-Muy bien, me voy a sentar aquí y a quedarme quieto. Así que ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Naruto le parpadeó, luego bajó la mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo. Señaló la imagen

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se ve como el interior de una arteria, pero no me lo tomes literal.

-Oh.

-Em, Itachi te aterrorizó casi tanto como yo lo hice. ¿Cómo está eso?

-¿Eh? Él es parte del Akatsuki.

-¿El Qué-atas-kuti?

-¡El Akatsuki! Son un grupo de ninja perdidos que van detrás de todos los Jinchuriki para obtener a los Bijû para así usarlos y apoderarse de todos los países. Ellos tienen esta inmensa cosa como estatua que usan para extraer el Bijû, y te mueres si el tuyo es extraído, y ya que yo tengo uno dentro de mí, temí que Itachi hubiera venido por mí. Además tú y él se odia el uno al otro y pensé que los dos iban a comenzar una guerra masiva en mi cuarto lo cual hubiera terminado matándome, desde cualquier lado, y ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, completamente confundido por cómo le estaba mirando Sasuke. El mismo pelinegro tenía todas las palabras que el rubio había usado en su mente.

_¿Qué demonios es un ninja perdido? ¿Y un Jinchuriki? ¿Un Bijû? ¡Demonios, Naruto tiene una imaginación impresionante!_ Muy bien. Los dos vamos a tener que ayudarnos el uno al otro con esto, puesto que tú estás confundido con el mundo real y _no_ tengo idea de que fue lo que acabas de decir.

Naruto se sonrojó adorablemente al tiempo que volvía a bajar la mirada con embarazo hacia el libro en su regazo. Pasó sus dedos sobre la página con nerviosismo mientras luchaba para hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que se había sonrojado porque Sasuke le había sonreído.

-_Parece ser que estoy enamorado de él ya sea dentro de mi cabeza o en la vida real._ Bueno, digamos simplemente que el Akatsuki son los chicos malos y que quieren matarme. Tú odias a tu hermano porque el asesinó a todo tu clan, y sólo te dejó a ti vivo, así que lo odias y tu único propósito en la vida es matarlo.

-Interesante. Bueno, aquí, Itachi no es una mal tipo… excepto cuando me roba mi comida, pero eso no cuenta. Se supone que los hermanos mayores deben ser unos idiotas.

-¿Y que hay sobre tu clan?

-Bueno, no se sobre clanes, pero si te refieres a nuestra familia, todos están vivos. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo vivimos como a diez minutos en coche de aquí y no somos la familia perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero estamos bastante bien."

-¿Coche?

_-Ay Dios, ¿Por qué me ofrecí de voluntario para esto?_ _Porque es tu mejor amigo, ¡ahora aguántate y explícalo! _Es… bueno, básicamente es esta estructura de metal cuadrada con un motor. Es una forma de ir de un lugar a otro sin tener que caminar ni nada.

-Oh.

-Como sea, tu madre dijo que tuviste una interesante aventura en esa cabeza tuya. ¿Te importaría contármela? Me gustaría saber porque estabas tan asustado de mi cuando despertaste.

-Sí, de verdad lo siento por eso. Sakura-chan… Sakura y mi madre me dijeron que eras una buena persona y un buen amigo. Tan sólo estaba un poquito… confundido.

-Está bien. Ya hicimos las pases, así que estoy bien con esto. Es que me sentí mal de que estuvieras asustado de mí."

-Oh, no estaba asustado. Simplemente era que estaba sorprendido de verte, es todo. Después de herirme, me estaba preguntando porque aún estarías por aquí. Al principio creí que todo era un truco o algo, y que todo este mundo era un Genjutsu. Una ilusión, básicamente. Pensé que estabas tratando de engañarme, pero luego me imaginé que si habías atravesado mi pecho con tu puño, ¿para qué te molestarías en ponerme en un Genjutsu? Y luego traté de deshacerlo unas cuantas veces mientras estaba hablando con Shizune, tampoco es como si alguna vez haya sido bueno deshaciendo Genjutsu, pero supuse que estaba lo suficientemente asustado, debió haber funcionado.

-Pero ahora crees que esto es real ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a pesar de lo confuso que es esto, incluso si no lo es, aun así me gusta pretender que lo es. Tengo una familia aquí. Y tú eres mi amigo. _Eres_ mi amigo ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, soy tu amigo! No estaría aquí si no lo fuese.

-Eso es bueno.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, el rubio aclarando su garganta incómodo. No sabía que decirle a este Sasuke. Era tan diferente… tan abierto. Era raro.

-Em… ¿Quieres que te cuente de Konoha y esas cosas? Ya sabes, si quieres que lo haga.

-Seguro. Pero prepárate para ser interrumpido, porque sigues usando términos que no entiendo.

-Está bien.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Metió las manos bajo las sábanas y forzó a sus piernas a moverse para que así pudiera estar mirando de frente a Sasuke con más comodidad. Sus brazos habían recuperado su movilidad casi de inmediato debido a la propia determinación de Naruto para hacerlos moverse, pero sus piernas eran una historia diferente. Iba a tener que tener fisioterapia para recuperar su uso, no es como si el rubio entendiera a que se referían. Una vez que estuvo sentado al estilo indio frente a Sasuke, sonrió y comenzó.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando sólo era un bebé…

La señora Uzumaki tarareó una tonada al azar mientras subía las escaleras con una cesta de toallas dobladas, en su camino para remplazarlas en el armario del recibidor. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y Sasuke y Naruto habían estado juntos todo el día. Incluso les había llevado la cena arriba en lugar de hacer que Sasuke ayudara a Naruto a ir a la mesa, nada más porque no pensaba que hubiera sido capaz de llevar a los chicos ahí.

Pasó por la puerta abierta y se detuvo del otro lado para oír, escuchando la entusiasta voz de Naruto mientras volvía a contar su historia. No había llegado tan lejos con Minato y Kushina, principalmente porque era muy larga, pero ella quería escuchar cada palabra de ella. Minato se había rehusado a dejarla escucharla cuando no estuviera ahí, así que había tenido que pasar el día mostrándole a Naruto como era su verdadera vida. Aunque extrañamente, había sido el rubio quien le había pedido ver sus libros de física y biología. Cuando escuchó en que parte iba Naruto, era más o menos alrededor de la misma parte donde ella y Minato se habían detenido, así que se quedó escuchando por unos cuantos segundos. Minato no necesitaba saberlo. Era su propia culpa por trabajar hasta tarde.

-¡…Y entonces, los hermanos demonio _destrozaron_ a Kakashi-sensei!

-¡No inventes! ¡Debimos haber estado _jodidos_ sin él!

-¡Eso también fue lo que yo había pensado! ¡Estaba seguro que íbamos a morir, pero entonces, atacaron a Tazuna, y tú, tú estuviste _tan_ genial! ¡No te dejé saberlo porque estaba celoso, pero estuviste sorprendente! ¡Lanzaste un Shuriken y un Kunai para sujetar sus cadenas contra un árbol, luego brincaste sobre sus brazos y nada más, bang! ¡Los pateaste a ambos en la cara y desconectaste su cadena del mecanismo al que estaba atada en sus brazos! ¡Fue tan grandioso, me sentí como un idiota!

-¡Pero aun así, sin Kakashi, no había forma de que sobreviviéramos!

-Oh, pero él no estaba muerto de verdad, llegaré a eso en un minuto…

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y Kushina saltó, corriendo por el corredor hacia el armario de la ropa blanca para que así su esposo no supiera que había estado escuchando.

-Buen intento, cariño.

-¡Oh sí, y mi papá era el Cuarto Hokage!

Minato subió las escaleras con lentitud, caminando hacia el marco de la puerta de su hijo mientras Kushina se apresuraba para regresar también. Si Minato iba a escuchar, entonces también ella.

-¿Volviéndole a contar tu historia ahora a Sasuke? ¿No te vas a cansar de repetirla todo el tiempo?

-No en realidad. De verdad me gusta, especialmente porque sé que no es real… pero se _sentía_ real.

-Deberíamos hacer que escribiera un libro o algo. Ganarían millones.

-Oh, esa es una buena idea.

-Deberías irte a casa pronto, Sasuke. Es tarde."

-¡Ooh! ¡Pero todavía no llego a la mejor parte donde me clavó un Kunai en la mano!

-Tu padre tiene razón, no queremos que te agotes.

-¡Pero estoy bien! ¡Ni siquiera estoy cansado!

-Aun así, Sasuke tiene que ir a la escuela mañana.

-Tienen razón, Naruto. Debería irme. Ni siquiera he hecho todavía mi ensayo para la clase de Kakashi, y me va a quemar vivo si no lo hago. Pero regresaré mañana.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro. Quiero escuchar el resto de esta historia. _Especialmente la parte en la que supuestamente te asesino…_ Sasuke de verdad quería saber porque Naruto había soñado eso.

-Está bien, entonces continuaremos mañana.

-Te llevaré a casa, Sasuke.

-Bueno, debería dormir si Sasuke se va a ir.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Sabes, ayer, me mantuvieron despierto hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana porque no querían que me durmiera.

-Bueno, admítelo, _estabas_ en un coma. Para ser honestos, el pensamiento de que te duermas como que también me atemoriza.

-Voy a despertar esta vez, lo prometo.

-Te veo mañana… Dobe.

-¡Teme!

El siguiente par de días no fueron diferentes al primer día que Sasuke había pasado con el rubio. A Sai se le dijo que reprobaría su curso si se iba antes así que se quedó, aunque con renuencia. Aunque había sido principalmente debido a sus padres.

Todos los otros amigos de Naruto estaban demasiados avergonzados como para importunar, así que Kiba había ofrecido su casa para el fin de semana para que así todos pudieran ver a Naruto sin bombardear la residencia Uzumaki.

Por supuesto, había _una_ persona que siempre seguía a Sasuke a la casa del rubio, lo cual lo hacía querer matar cachorritos. Sakura prácticamente había competido con él hacia la parada del autobús todos los días, lo cual hacia que Sasuke se volviera homicida. El primer día que se le unió en donde Naruto, el rubio había sido forzado a volver a contar el inicio de su historia otra vez.

Estaba entusiasmado por ello, y a Sasuke no le importaba escucharla de nuevo por lo creativa que era, ¡pero tener que escuchar todos los malditos "oh" y gritos ahogados de Sakura estaban volviendo al pelinegro absolutamente loco! ¡Y la perra seguía inclinándose sobre él y tocando la mano del rubio o su hombro y _Sasuke quería asesinarla_!

¡Nunca había odiado tanto a la chica de cabello rosado en su vida! No sabía _por qué_ estaba tan celoso, puesto que Naruto los trataba a ambos por igual, justo como antes de su coma… pero lo estaba. Sentía como si porque él había "matado" a Naruto, el rubio iba a desviarse hacia Sakura y Sasuke preferiría morir que vivir para ver que eso pasara.

-¡Oh, Naruto, fuiste _tan_ valiente!

-Nah, fui vergonzoso. Ni cerca si quiera de lo genial que estuvo Sasuke.

-Suena como si Sasuke solamente estuviera alardeando.

-Por lo menos no era un inútil

-No tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada porque _alguien_ estaba alardeando.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡_Debí_ haber estado alardeando, porque no hay forma de que _te _hubiera protegido de buena gana por otra razón!

Ambos se miraron furiosos el uno al otro mientras Naruto comenzaba a sentirse altamente incómodo. No había visto a los dos pelear mucho desde que había despertado, así que aunque sabía que no se caían bien, simplemente no sabía que _tanto_. Shizune también les había dicho a Sasuke y Sakura que trataran y siguieran siendo amigables, tan sólo para que así fuera un poco más fácil para Naruto hacer la transición, pero cuando dos personas se odiaban el uno al otro tanto como ellos lo hacían, el ser amigables era _duro_.

-Este… ¿Está todo bien?

-Oh, excelente. Sólo es Sasuke siendo un cabrón como siempre.

-¿Ah sí? Tal vez deberíamos contarle a Naruto acerca de lo _solitaria_ que estuviste mientras estaba en su coma

-¡Tú _no_ tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme!

-¿Chicos?- dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Oh, no tengo derecho de juzgar? Dime ¿Qué es lo que _yo _he hecho para traicionar a Naruto?

-¡Por lo menos yo no lo asesiné!

-¡Eso no fue real!

-¡Ey!

-Oh, dulzura, lo siento.- Sakura se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero Sasuke sujetó su brazo

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?

-¡Ya, alto! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡¿Qué quieres _tú_ decir con 'que quiero yo decir'? ¡Ustedes dos prácticamente están sobre la garganta del otro por, básicamente, razones estúpidas! ¿Por qué? Ya sé que dijeron que se odiaban el uno al otro, y mi madre dijo que los dos no se llevaban bien, pero… ¿Qué diablos?"

Los dos se removieron incómodos, esperando que el otro contestara. Cuando se hizo evidente que Sakura no lo iba a hacer, Sasuke suspiró y lo hizo él.

-Naruto… Sakura y yo no nos aguantamos el uno al otro; nunca hemos sido capaces de hacerlo.

-Simplemente comenzamos a tolerarnos el uno al otro después de que caíste en tu coma.

Naruto nada más se los quedó viendo al tiempo que Kyûbi entraba caminando al cuarto y brincaba a la cama, sentándose a un lado de la cadera de Naruto y ronroneando mientras lo miraba, como si pidiera ser acariciado. Todos en el cuarto ignoraron al gato.

-Vaya… Tú _amabas_ a Sasuke en mi mundo de sueños.

-Por lo cual casi vomito cuando lo mencionaste.

-Gracias a Dios que era un sueño

-Oh, como si no _quisieras_ una pieza de mi si te gustara.

-No lo haces _ahora_ ¿Qué te hace creer que _alguna _vez lo harías?

-¡Ey! Mierda. Cada palabra se convierte en una guerra entre ustedes dos.

-Perdón, amor.

-Cuidado, ella muerde la mano que la alimenta.

-¡Ah, paren! ¡Mi cerebro va a explotar!

-Perdón.

Naruto sentía con ganas de apuñalarse con un Kunai. ¡Esto era endemoniadamente _ridículo_.


	8. De reuniones y descansos

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 8. De reuniones y descansos

Sasuke dio vuelta en la esquina en el coche de su padre, conduciendo por la calle con el enojo dibujado en el rostro. No quería hacer esto, pero también le podría causar más problemas si no lo hacía. Deseó haber pensado en recoger a Naruto primero, pero entonces la perra se le tiraría encima y ya no quería pelear más con ella.

Se detuvo al final del camino de entrada, Sakura se puso de pie en los peldaños del zaguán y comenzó a caminar con ritmo tranquilo por el asfalto. Sasuke quería arrancar, sólo para fastidiarla, pero se forzó a sí mismo a quitar su pie del acelerador, para no caer en la tentación. Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró, cerrándola antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que tenga que estar atorada en este coche sola _contigo_ por diez minutos.

-Cómo si para mi fuese mejor. Si lo hiciera a mi manera, hubiera pretendido que no sabía dónde estabas si alguien me preguntara porque no estabas ahí. No es como si alguien lo fuera a hacer.

-Sasuke. Sé que me odias por mi relación con Naruto y por cómo me ama más que a ti, pero vas a tener que aceptar que él ya no es tuyo. Nunca aceptaste esa idea, ni cuando comenzamos a salir. Él no es _tuyo_. Deberías estar agradecido de que yo estoy dispuesta a compartir.

-¿Piensas que lo puedes mantener lejos de mí?

-Oh, ambos sabemos que puedo. Alguna parte de su mente aún cree que tú lo asesinaste. Vamos a estar en esto por un largo tiempo, Sasuke. Tú y yo siempre hemos competido por su atención, pero él es una pared de ladrillos. Él no va a ceder y darnos a alguno de los dos más que al otro, así que vamos a tener que soportarlo, justo como _siempre_ lo hemos hecho. Aprende a soportarme, porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Sasuke pensó que si detenía el coche, sacaba a Sakura a patadas y le pasaba el coche encima, podría hacerlo pasar _totalmente_ por un accidente. Ella estaba caminando hacia la casa de Naruto, él la vio, fue a detenerse a su lado y oprimió el acelerador en lugar del freno. ¿Ven? Simple. Un accidente.

Al tiempo que más pensamientos de 'accidentes' pasaban por su cabeza, se acercó al camino de entrada de Naruto, el rubio y sus padres estaban cerca de la cochera. Naruto estaba en una silla de ruedas y se veía de verdad molesto por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los músculos de sus piernas se habían deteriorado, así que necesitaba un montón de trabajo antes de ser capaz de caminar otra vez.

Aunque, Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, Naruto se veía adorable sentado en esa silla con sus brazos cruzados y un mohín en el rostro. Su padre empujó la silla hacia delante mientras Kushina abría la puerta del coche, parándose a un lado de ella.

-Hola Sakura, Sasuke.

-Oh, supéralo, serás capaz de caminar enseguida. Eres demasiado terco para nada mas quedarte sentado ahí y no trabajar en ello.

-Es verdad, pero aun así.

-¿Estás listo?

-Ajá.

El rubio suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre. Minato puso un brazo bajo las rodillas de su hijo y otro alrededor de sus hombros, levantándolo de la silla. Kushina quitó la silla de debajo de Naruto rápidamente y Minato maniobró a Naruto para colocarlo en el asiento trasero, quitándose una vez que estuvo sentado nuevamente.

-¿Serás capaz de ayudarlo a salir cuando lleguen a casa de Kiba?

-Claro, estaré bien. El tipo fue alimentado por un tubo por dos años, y _no_ tiene músculo. Debe pesar nada.

-En realidad, ha ganado peso desde que despertó, así que es bastante pesado.

-¡No sé a quién golpear primero!

-Aaaa, ¿Nadutito necesita ayuda poniéndose su cintudoncito de seguridad?

Preguntó Minato mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Naruto. El rubio trato de morderle la mano lo cual sólo provocó que su padre se carcajeara sonoramente, alejándola. Gruñendo, Naruto se lo abrochó él mismo, ya sabiendo cómo hacerlo dado que había ido al doctor unas cuantas veces.

Deseaba recordar más acerca de este mundo porque era frustrante tener todas estas cosas que no entendía, pero pronto había descubierto que aprendía rápido. Había memorizado su libro de biología después de leerlo una vez, el cual no entendió, pero sus padres no lo encontraron sorprendente. Tenía una memoria fotográfica, sólo que no lo sabía puesto que desde que despertó de su coma, había estado olvidando un montón de cosas dado que su cerebro aún no estaba funcionando por completo.

El portaequipaje fue cerrado de golpe y Kushina se acercó a la puerta.

-Muy bien, llámanos si necesitas algo y asegúrense de hacernos saber cuándo regresen.

-No espero que estemos hasta muy tarde, pero depende en si quieran o no escuchar sobre el mundo de Naruto. Si quieren hacerlo, esteremos ahí por un rato.

-Bueno, llámame si no llegarás para la cena, ¿está bien?

-Diviértanse.

-¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?

-No muy diferente de ayer.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Acostumbrándote a las cosas aquí?

-Sí. Extraño el ramen, pero mis padres me alimentaron con algo llamado pizza. Estaba bueno.

-Bueno, tiene sentido. La pizza solía ser tu comida favorita.

-Em, vuelve a la realidad, Sasuke, era el filete.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando se forzó a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Simplemente apretó las manos fuertemente en el volante, imaginando que era el cuello de Sakura. Si mostraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, entonces tal vez Naruto podría tomar partido por él. Incluso lanzó una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor hacia Naruto, y atrapó los brillantes ojos azules del rubio mirándolo directo a él. Desvió su mirada de vuelta al camino y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-No mucho, como diez minutos o algo así.

-Oh

Esos diez minutos fueron pasados en silencio, Sasuke ojeaba a Naruto de vez en cuando. El rubio se veía nervioso, alternando entre frotarse el rostro y morderse las uñas. Terminó estrujando sus manos mientras Sasuke estacionaba el coche fuera de una gran casa. Había otros dos o tres coches estacionados a lo largo de la calle y algo le decía a Naruto que eran los coches de sus amigos.

-No sé si quiero hacer esto.

Sasuke abrió su boca para tranquilizarlo, pero la _perra_ a su lado lo venció en ello, girando en su asiento y sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No te preocupes, bebé, yo estaré ahí.

-Kiba y los otros quieren verte, estarán decepcionados si no apareces.

-¿Qué tal si no recuerdo a alguien?

-No te preocupes.- Sakura lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir del coche.

-Ey. Si llegas a olvidar a alguien… ¿eso qué? No es el fin del mundo, todos saben que estuviste en un coma. Sigues insistiendo en que te asesiné, y aún _estoy_ aquí para ti.

-Supongo.

-¿Qué _quieres_ decir con 'supongo'? ¡Maldición, dobe, se hombre!

Sasuke le golpeó en el brazo antes de salir del coche. Se aplaudió a sí mismo por haber recordado el apodo que el Sasuke de Naruto le había dado. Le gustaba tratar de encontrar maneras de combinar los dos mundos, se había figurado que así haría la transición más sencilla. Y funcionó, porque para Naruto, el ser provocado por Sasuke ayudó un poco. Le hizo sentir como si esto fuera una competencia y el Uchiha lo había retado. Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar ese reto.

_-Es tan extraño. Algunas cosas de… mi mundo son muy similares a mi vida real, mientras que otras son completamente diferentes._

Era extraño cuando pensaba sobre ello. Sasuke y él mismo parecían tener exactamente la misma relación, aunque Sakura estaba saliendo con _él_, y ella y el Uchiha se despreciaban el uno al otro. Le hacía preguntarse por qué _él_, en su propia mente, había hecho que Sakura lo odiara. ¿A lo mejor era lo que él quería en su vida real? ¿Tal vez _quería_ que la pelirosa lo odiara? ¿Pero entonces porque hacer que a ella le gustara Sasuke en su mundo de sueños?

_-¿Para estar celoso?_ _¿Celoso de Sasuke obteniendo lo que yo quiero? ¿Pero porque me importaría? Quiero decir… por lo que puedo decir, a, este yo no le importa nada de eso. Sasuke y yo somos como hermanos o algo así, compartiendo todo y actuando como si, mientras haga al otro feliz, estamos satisfechos. ¡Argh, no lo entiendo!_

Naruto se frotó la cabeza furiosamente con ambas manos, irritado infinitamente. Esto era tan frustrante. Brincó cuando la puerta a su lado fue abierta y Sasuke asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo? No puedo prometer que no te dejaré caer, sólo para que lo sepas.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa, el rostro de Sasuke estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro lo iba a _cargar_. _¡Oh Dios, alguien allá arriba me odia!_

-Em, tu sabes, probablemente yo pueda sentarme en la silla por mi mismo.

-De ninguna manera, si te caes y te golpeas la cabeza, tu mamá me asesinaría. Vamos.

Sasuke se acercó aún más, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y poniendo el otro debajo de sus rodillas. Estrangulando un sonrojo, Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo dejó levantarlo para sacarlo del coche. La silla fue empujada hacia delante rápidamente y Sasuke puso a Naruto en ella antes de enderezarse y estirarse.

-Eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo.

Picó el chico mientras Sakura alejaba la silla del coche y se dirigía hacia la entrada. Sasuke azotó la puerta y la cerró antes de correr detrás de ella. Notó que había un tablón de madera en los escalones de la entrada y se figuró que Kiba _había_ estado escuchando cuando le llamó el día anterior para decirle sobre la silla de Naruto. Sakura lo empujó hacia arriba rumbo a la puerta y se detuvieron, sus dedos titubeando sobre el timbre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de oprimirlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Naruto!- El rubio pensó que su silla se iba a ir para atrás cuando alguien se impactó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lo sacudía casi violentamente de lado a lado, causando que la silla se balanceara. -¡Joder, hombre! ¡Regresaste! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Amigo! ¡Esto es malditamente maravilloso!

-¿Kiba, _podemos_ tener un turno?

El otro chico no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque Kiba fue arrancado de Naruto y alguien más se impactó contra el pecho del rubio. La persona abrazándolo lo sujetaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello y estaba temblando mientras lo hacía, casi incapaz de creer que era real, que Naruto realmente había vuelto.

-Nunca hagas esto de nuevo.

-¿S-Sai?

Nadie se movió mientras continuaba abrazando a Naruto. Sasuke tal vez podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Sai era su más antiguo amigo de infancia. Los dos siempre habían tenido intereses diferentes, pero aun así eran realmente cercanos y siempre lo serían.

-Lo juro, Uzumaki, si alguna vez vuelves a hacerme eso, te voy a patear los huevos hasta que te lleguen al cerebro.

-Créeme, te aseguro que no fue mi intención terminar en un coma. Pero estoy seguro de que tu amenaza disuadirá a mi cerebro de nunca volverse a desconectar así.

-Bien. Bienvenido a casa, maldita mujercita remilgada.

-¿Yo? ¿Una mujercita? Tú fuiste quien se puso todo emocional.

-Cristo. Naruto ni siquiera recuerda a Sai y los dos _ya_ volvieron a comportarse como siempre.

-Bueno, lo conozco. Por decir algo, todos ustedes participaron de alguna manera en mi… em…

-Ey, ey, no te provoques una migraña, idiota. Entendemos que quieres decir.

-¿Por qué todos abusan de mí? Sasuke me golpea en el coche, Sai me golpeó hace dos minutos ¿y ahora tú? ¿Alguien _más_?

-¡Yo, yo, yo! Ven aquí, bobo.- Empujó a los otros dos para pasarlos y abrazó a Naruto mientras reía. El chico sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo. -Dios, es realmente bueno verte despierto de nuevo.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Aún faltan algunas cuantas personas, pero pasarán por aquí pronto. Shikamaru fue demasiado perezoso para despertarse temprano, así que se aparecerá cuando quiera. Neji y Hinata fueron forzados a ir a un bautismo, así que estarán ahí un rato, pero Neji dijo que no podías empezar hasta que llegara.

-¿Empezar qué?

-Duh, tu historia acerca de tu propio pequeño mundo que fue tan alucinante que no querías volver.

-Muy bien, suficiente abuso.

-¿Me dicen otra vez por qué está aquí la perra?

-Para ya, puta.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Me escuchaste. Sólo eres popular porque sabes cómo ganártelos.

-¡Retira eso, _maldita_ perra! ¡Tú eres quién engañó a Naruto mientras estaba en un coma!

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" chilló Sakura.

"¡Ey! ¿Es así como mi vida siempre ha sido? Porque si es así, quiero regresar a mi agradable y pacífica soledad.

-No digas eso. Lo sentimos. Es nada más que este grupo nunca sale junto.

-No, nada más es que nunca hemos salido _contigo_.

-Chicos. Yo estoy en la universidad, así que no salgo con ustedes mucho, pero cuando estaba en la preparatoria, todos éramos un grupo, a excepción de Sakura. Ella es parte de su propio grupo con Zaku y Kin y los demás.

-¿Los ninja del Sonido? _¿Estoy saliendo con alguien que frecuenta a gente que, en mi mundo, eran ninja del Sonido?_

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

-Pero, sí, ella es tu novia, así que realmente no podemos excluirla ¿sabes? Aunque aún somos de dos grupos diferentes. Ella es la única de otro grupo que es tu amiga.

-Bueno, Ino es más o menos diferente, también. Porque es popular y toda la cosa, pero aun así sale muchísimo con nosotros.

-Así que básicamente… ¿Hay toneladas de grupos diferentes en nuestra escuela y yo más o menos los he mezclado y combinado?

-Algo así. Pero ey, ¿Qué estamos hacienda todos parados aquí fuera? Vamos a dentro.

Sai empujó a Ino dentro de la casa, Sakura siguiéndolos, empujando la silla de Naruto. Kiba se quedó de pie en la entrada unos segundos más, inclinándose hacia Sasuke.

-Necesitamos lograr que rompa con ella, esto es malditamente ridículo, compañero.

-No me digas.

Sasuke gruñó ligeramente mientras ponía a Naruto en el asiento trasero de su coche, estirándose ligeramente al alejarse, Sakura trataba de volver a plegar la silla.

-¿Sasuke, podrías guardar la silla, por favor? Quiero hablar con Sakura.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja pero se encogió de hombros, moviéndose para decirle a Sakura que entrara al coche. La pelirosa lo hizo con una sonrisa, girando en su asiento después de cerrar la puerta y mirando a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, bebé?

-Em… Esto va a ser realmente embarazoso, y… me voy a sentir de verdad mal diciéndolo, pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso."

-¿Un descanso?

-Bueno, tú sabes, en mi mundo, me odiabas en un principio y luego simplemente nos volvimos verdaderos buenos amigos, así que es raro ir de eso a esto en una noche. Y desde que desperté, la verdad no he entendido todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, así que pensé que si tomábamos un descanso por un rato, realmente podría ayudarme.

-¿Un descanso?

-Aja, sólo por un pequeño lapso. No estoy diciendo, como que, un año o algo así, sólo un par de semanas. Tú sabes, hasta que me acostumbre a todo.

-¡¿Yo _esperé_ por ti y ahora quieres tomar un maldito _descanso_?

-Sakura, lo siento. Simplemente tienes que entender, esto es difícil para mí

-¡No, _no_ entiendo! ¡¿Esto es por Sasuke, verdad?"

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto no _tiene_ nada que ver con Sasuke!

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué Sakura se estaba poniendo tan furiosa? No estaba rompiendo con ella, simplemente quería tener un pequeño descanso.

-Tiene que ver con Sasuke. ¡Todo siempre tiene que ver con Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué es tan malditamente especial?

-Sakura, eso no…

-Olvídalo. ¡Encuéntrate tú sólo otra novia, terminamos!- Abrió de golpe la puerta del coche.

-¡Sakura, espera!

La pelirosa pasó como bólido por la acera, sacando el celular de su bolsillo y llamando a Zaku para que viniera a recogerla. Sasuke sólo la miró irse, confundido. Abrió la puerta del conductor y metió la cabeza, mirando a Naruto frotarse el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Rompiste con ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-No, sólo que es obvio. Lo siento.

-No, no lo haces. Y además, yo no rompí con ella, ella rompió conmigo. Le pedí un descanso, ya sabes, para que así pudiera acostumbrarme a estar de vuelta y todo eso, y ella lo tomó muy mal y sólo… lo terminó.

-No suenas muy trastornado

-Bueno, siempre fuimos sólo amigos en mi mundo, así que no es que duela que no siga conmigo, pero estoy preocupado porque parece que significa que no será ya más mi amiga. Siempre estuvo ahí ¿sabes? Va a ser extraño.

Sasuke no supo que decir. Él odiaba a Sakura, así que no podía sentirse genuinamente triste de que se hubiera ido y no podía confortar a Naruto porque estaba _encantado_. Decidió que lo mejor sería nada más guardar silencio. Además, Sasuke sabía el por qué lo había terminado. Para ella, nunca había sido realmente porque le gustara Naruto. Ella pensaba que él era sexy y odiaba a Sasuke. Salir con Naruto era como una competencia con el Uchiha. Era una manera de ver a quien prefería Naruto de entre ellos dos, y al preguntarle a Sakura por un descanso, para la chica, era como si Sasuke hubiese ganado. Así que, simplemente decidió renunciar.

-No te preocupes por ello, hay muchos peces en el mar.

-Ya tengo a alguien en mente.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Ino?

-Nunca lo adivinarías, así que no te molestes.

-¡Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo! Dime.

-Tal vez luego.

El pelinegro lo dejó ahí. Aún sentía como si necesitara ganarse la confianza de Naruto, así que no iba a presionarlo. Aunque ahora que Sakura se había ido, tendría más tiempo para probarle a Naruto que no era una mala persona.

-¿Cómo es que Gaara no estaba ahí?"

Sasuke parpadeó, preguntándose si había escuchado bien. Se detuvo en una luz roja y se giró para mirar a Naruto.

-¿Gaara? ¿Por qué habría de haber estado?

-¿Él no es nuestro amigo?

-Eh, no. Es un perdedor suicida. A nadie le cae bien. Shikamaru tiene una cosa por su hermana Temari, y Kiba y Kankuro llevan un laboratorio los dos y se llevan bastante bien, pero Gaara es un fenómeno. Nadie se junta con él.

-Oh.

Naruto sintió que su corazón se contraía ante eso. Incluso en el mundo real, Gaara era odiado. Se sentía culpable de no haber tratado con más ganas antes de su coma de acercarse al pelirrojo. Se figuró que tal vez su sueño le estaba mostrando cosas que no había sabido antes. Sakura y él siendo amigos podía mostrar que realmente no estaban destinados a estar juntos, que él se volviera amigo de Gaara podría mostrar lo que necesitaba hacer, o Gaara iba a morir.

Naruto recordó lo que pasó después de que Chiyo hubiera revivido a Gaara y él había sido la primera cosa que el pelirrojo había visto. ¿Significaba eso que Gaara se iba a suicidar y que Naruto era la única cosa que lo detendría?

_-Creo que estoy buscándole mucho a esto, tan sólo fue un sueño. Pero aun así, no hará ningún daño si soy agradable con él. Se lo merece. Gaara es un buen tipo._

El rubio levantó la mirada al notar que se detenían y vio su hogar. Estaba en casa. No les había tomado tanto como pensó que lo haría. Sasuke salió de coche y azotó la puerta. Corrió hacia la puerta de enfrente y tocó el timbre antes de trotar de regreso y abrir el portaequipajes. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kushina llamó a alguien dentro de la casa y caminó para abrir la puerta de Naruto mientras Sasuke forcejeaba con la silla de ruedas.

-Ey, cariño. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Caminó.

-¿A esta hora?

-Rompió conmigo. Le pedí un tiempo y se puso como fiera, así que… espero que aún podamos ser amigos y todo eso.

-Oh amor, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien. No es la gran cosa. ¿Cuándo voy a volver a la escuela?

-Bueno, tu padre y yo hemos llamado a un tutor para que te actualice. Te dejaremos volver lo más pronto posible.

-Estaré caminando antes de eso.

-Ajá, claro.

Le molestó, pero honestamente, realmente esperaba que el rubio se pusiera de pie nuevamente pronto. Ver a alguien tan enérgico como Naruto en una silla de ruedas escocía, y entre más pronto el rubio se pusiera de pie, mejor.


	9. De fisioterapia

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capitulo 9. De fisioterapia

-No entiendo porque necesito ir a fisioterapia para aprender como caminar; puedo simplemente hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Deja de ser malcriado, esto es bueno para ti. Te ayudará a volverte a poner de pie.

-Gracias de nuevo por venir conmigo, Sasuke. No habría habido manera de que yo hubiera sido capaz de meter y sacar a Naruto del coche por mí misma.

-No hay problema. Se _está_ poniendo más pesado, ¿verdad?

-¡Ey! ¡Para que lo sepan, _no_ estoy gordo! ¡Soy un ninja!

-Seguro lo eres.

-¡Maldita sea, eres tan molesto ahora como lo eras en mi sueño!" refunfuñó Naruto al tiempo que movía sus manos y le permitía a Sasuke continuar rodándolo por el corredor. Se detuvieron fuera de una puerta de cristal y Kushina la abrió, Sasuke empujándolos dentro.

-Hola, Naruto. El Dr. Yamato estará con ustedes en un momento.

-¿Yamato? ¡¿Cómo de Yamato Tenzo?

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Eh, algo así. Cuando Kakashi-sensei estaba en el hospital, Yamato-sensei se hizo cargo del Equipo Siete por un tiempo. No he llegado tan lejos todavía en mi historia, pero está cerca del final, así que ese debe ser el por qué. ¿Cómo es que lo conozco aquí?

-Te rompiste la rodilla el año que caíste en el coma. Estabas jugando soccer y alguien del equipo contrario más o menos te pulverizó la rótula. Bueno, no lo hizo, o no habrías sido capaz de volver a caminar _jamás_, pero te la fastidió bastante, así que tuviste que venir aquí por algo de fisioterapia.

-Aunque estuviste aquí antes. Siempre hiriéndote a ti mismo. Yamato debe de haber vivido sólo de nuestro dinero puesto que estuviste aquí tan seguido.

-Eso es en realidad bastante exacto. Hola, Naruto. Es bueno verte despierto de nuevo. Escuche sobre ti por Tsunade.

-¿Cómo la conoces?

-Ella es quien me ayuda a organizar mis negocios.

-Lo cual significa que debería atendernos gratuitamente. Hm, los músculos están bastante deteriorados, pero le daré como mes y medio.

-Leí que toma casi seis meses antes de que las personas se vuelvan a poner de pie.

-Este es Naruto. Tenemos suerte de que se haya quedado en esa silla por tanto tiempo.

-Lo atrapé tratando de salir de la cama esta mañana.

-También lo hubiera logrado. Sólo necesitaba dos minutos, pero _no_.

-Te hubieras caído, golpeado tu cabeza contra el escritorio y luego volver a quedar inconsciente. ¿De _verdad_ quieres hacer pasar a tu madre por todo ese sufrimiento otra vez?

-Lo hubiera logrado.

-¿De _verdad_ quieres hacer pasar a tu madre por todo ese sufrimiento otra vez?

Le repitió Yamato con una oscura mirada en los ojos. Naruto lo miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Yamato se veía exactamente igual a como en su mundo de sueños! _Maldición, ¡¿Esta gente de verdad está así de loca?_ Pensó Naruto con una risa nerviosa.

-Supongo que entonces no debería tratar de hacer eso de nuevo.

-Buena idea.- Yamato recuperó su sonriente jovialidad, hablando con la madre de Naruto por sobre el hombro del rubio mientras Sasuke sólo soltaba una risita burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Eso funciona contigo todo el tiempo. Debería preguntarle como lo hace. Adoraría tener tanto control sobre ti.

-¿Sí? Bueno tal vez yo lo aprenda primero y obtenga control sobre _ti_.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y luego palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que tipo de implicaciones le daban sus bromas. Se sonrojó y miró hacia Yamato, tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de un Sasuke suplicando. Odiaba que su enamoramiento del mundo de sueños se hubiese transferido al mundo real. Si Sasuke fuera aún un cabrón, después de haberlo 'asesinado', probablemente Naruto podría haber superado ese amor. Pero este Sasuke era casi _mejor_ que el Sasuke de su sueño.

Este Sasuke lo visitó todos los días por dos años. Era su mejor amigo, lo trataba como un ser humano, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Tenía buen cuerpo, era sexy, y maldita sea, _tenía_ que estar bien equipado porque sus manos y pies eran tan malditamente grandes. Eso y que se preocupaba. Se preocupaba por Naruto de una manera en la que el rubio sólo podía soñar que su Sasuke del sueño se preocupara por él. Casi temía que fuera a despertar y descubrir que todo _esto_ era el sueño y que Sasuke aún era un idiota que lo había abandonado para irse con Orochimaru, y que aún era el tipo que atravesó con su puño el pecho de Naruto.

-Naruto. ¿Está todo bien?

-Bien. Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en mi mundo de sueños.

-No puede ser fácil. Despertando y descubriendo que todo lo que estabas seguro era real, no lo es. Apuesto que aún te preguntas si este es el mundo real ¿eh?

-Espero que lo sea. Es mucho mejor que mi mundo de sueños, para ser honesto.

-Bastante justo. Vamos, empecemos con tu fisioterapia. Veremos qué tan lejos podemos llevarte hoy, y con suerte te tendremos en muletas pronto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en la casa de los Uzumaki, Kushina caminó hacia la puerta de enfrente y la abrió. Sonrió brillantemente a la persona del otro lado.

-Hola, Neji. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, Sra. Uzumaki ¿y usted?

-Estoy bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?

-Sí. De hecho, acaba de terminar su sesión de tutoría. Creo que está en la sala.

Se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña a Neji para que entrara, el chico asintió de manera educada mientras lo hacía. Caminó hasta pasarla rumbo a la sala y, de hecho, encontró a Naruto ahí, en frente de la televisión. Seguía frunciéndole el ceño al aparato, como si estuviera molesto, y Neji sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la película de ninja que estaba mirando.

-¿Algo te disgusta?

-¡Jesús! ¡Sin importar el mundo, aún eres un maestro en el arte de acercarte a mí sigilosamente! ¿Qué pasa, Neji?

-Aparentemente, que tu ritmo cardíaco está elevado. Pero divago. Simplemente vine para conversar contigo. Soy el presidente de la clase y uno de tus amigos más cercanos, así que pensé que debería extenderte la cortesía de cuestionarte si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de la escuela. Estarás regresando en tres semanas aproximadamente, tu madre me informó de ello el otro día. ¿Te sientes preparado?

Naruto no contestó. Sólo se le quedó viendo a Neji con una extraña expresión en la cara. El Hyûga sospechaba el por qué y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Siempre hablas así?

Neji rió ligeramente, su suposición era correcta, y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Particularmente no la última vez que me viste. Tengo que ser cuidadoso de lo que digo en frente de Kiba, para que no recuerde que soy un estirado. Eres una persona interesante, Naruto. Todos nosotros, que somos amigos… eso nunca hubiera ocurrido sin ti. Todos nosotros somos de mundos diferentes, por decirle de alguna forma, pero al trabar amistad con nosotros, nos reuniste, lo cual dentro y fuera del concepto, es una hazaña.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?

"Las escuelas son realmente… particulares. Tienes tus grupos y no te desvías de ellos, pero tú lo hiciste. Nos conociste a todos nosotros de alguna manera u otra y ahora todos somos amigos.

-Cuéntame.

-Muy bien. Bueno, primero, comencemos conmigo. Yo soy un estirado, lo cual significa ser de la clase alta en términos escolares. Siempre asisto a clases, hablo… bueno, ya sabes. También obtengo las mejores calificaciones en todas las clases en las que estoy. Nos conocimos porque tú y yo siempre estábamos nariz con nariz por la calificación más alta en clase. Siempre te sobrepasé, pero siempre estuviste tan sólo un punto detrás de mí

Naruto tuvo que preguntarse sobre esta escuela y su habilidad para enseñar si es que _él_ era tan listo como _Neji_. Aunque se guardó el pensamiento. Tal vez Neji sólo estaba tratando de elevar su ego, puesto que _obviamente_ no sabía que Naruto _no_ era listo.

-Así que, así fue como nos conocimos. Tú y Sasuke se conocieron a través de Sai y tú conoces a Sai desde que son niños porque los padres de ambos eran amigos. Tú y Sasuke son aficionados a los videojuegos… lo cual es principalmente su culpa por influenciarte… y tú conociste a Kiba en la fila para conseguir el juego de Final Fantasy VII cuando salió por primera vez. Iba a la misma escuela que ustedes dos, así que comenzaron a salir con él. Ino es obvia, ambos son populares y participan en deportes, así que se cayeron bien en el acto. Shikamaru es un genio, pero es tan perezoso que la mayoría de las personas lo clasifican como un perdedor, pero en realidad está más bien en la categoría de nerd. Me gustaría colocarte más en una categoría del tipo deportista, pero no es lo que eres. Eres difícil de clasificar.

-¿En qué grupo está Gaara?

-¿Sobaku Gaara? ¿El solitario fenómeno emo? Está en el grupo de los perdedores. Bueno, solitarios, supongo, puesto que siempre está solo. Es un fenómeno, a falta de un mejor término.

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en todo lo que Neji había dicho. Si había unido a todos esos diferentes grupos ¿no podía agregar a Gaara? El chico podría tener algunos amigos, Naruto estaba seguro de eso. _Especialmente si él es como mi Gaara_. Naruto realmente quería ir a la escuela para que así pudiera conocer al pelirrojo. Odiaba el pensamiento de que alguien con quien había soñado ser un amigo tan cercano estuviese solo.

Al rubio le estaba comenzando a gustar el hecho de haber caído en un coma, porque era como si su mente subconsciente le estuviera diciendo las cosas que se suponía debía hacer. Todo lo que había soñado parecía tener una clase de propósito en su vida real, como su amistad con Sakura, su amor por Sasuke, su amistad con Gaara, todo. La única cosa a la que no podía llegar a una conclusión era por qué Sasuke lo había traicionado. ¿Significaba eso que si Naruto le confesaba a Sasuke como se sentía realmente…?

Yamato empujó a Naruto en su silla hacia un par de barras paralelas de madera y se detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

-Bueno, Naruto, ¿estás listo para más fisioterapia?

-Estoy listo para _caminar_ otra vez. Todo este asunto de la silla se está volviendo molesto.

-Muy bien entonces. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie tú sólo?

-Probablemente, si uso mis brazos.

Naruto se estiró y sujetó las dos barras a cada uno de sus lados, levantándose con un gruñido. La mayor parte de su peso fue soportado por sus brazos mientras hacía a sus piernas moverse. Sus pies golpearon el piso, sus rodillas temblaban mientras gentilmente colocaba el peso sobre sus piernas. Yamato quitó la silla del camino, poniéndose detrás y cerca de Naruto con sus manos cerca de cada uno de los lados del rubio.

-Bien. Bien; ¿puedes poner más peso en tus piernas?

Naruto gruñó como respuesta al tiempo que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar debido a la tensión. Puso más peso y sus rodillas se doblaron. Yamato lo sujetó por la cintura, sujetando a Naruto mientras este luchaba para que sus piernas lo soportaran.

-¡Maldición!

-Cálmate, Naruto, estas cosas toman tiempo.

-¡Esto apesta! ¡¿Por qué no puedo nada más caminar?

-Naruto, no creo que siquiera te des cuenta de lo lejos que has llegado. La mayoría de los pacientes de un coma no serían capaces de levantarse por ellos mismos hasta después de un mes y medio después de despertar. ¡Tú lo lograste en sólo dos cortas semanas! Estarás en muletas muy pronto y, después de eso, podrás estar de pie sin la ayuda de nada.

Naruto estaba jadeando, su rostro rojo y con el sudor escurriendo desde su frente. Dejó salir un gruñido y su pie izquierdo se movió hacia delante. Lo empujó hacia delante más que en realidad haberlo levantado y luego bajado, pero era mejor que nada.

-¿Ves? Estás mucho más cerca de usar muletas. Siempre tuviste una voluntad fuerte. ¡Vamos!

-¿Puedo…preguntarte…algo?

-Si no mueres por falta de oxígeno, puedes.

-¿Te gustan… los árboles? ¿O la madera?

-Para ser sinceros, tengo un invernadero en mi patio trasero, así como también un árbol de manzanas y uno de naranjas. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser botánico?

-No. Sólo…preguntaba.

Naruto llegó al final de las barras paralelas y Yamato se detuvo detrás de él. Los pies del rubio se giraron pero no pudo lograr que sus piernas lo soportara lo suficiente para darse la vuelta. Después de unos segundos, sus rodillas se rindieron de nuevo, pero cuando Yamato se acercó para atraparlo, Naruto gritó "¡No!" y sus rodillas golpearon el piso. Gimió ligeramente, respirando agitadamente, una mano en cada barra con Yamato detrás de él, sus manos aún inmóviles. Pudo haber atrapado a Naruto, pero ¿quién era él para detener el progreso de otro? Si Naruto quería tener moretones en las rodillas hasta que pudiera caminar, Yamato no tenía derecho a detenerlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. Puedo hacerlo.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Se acomodó, aún en sus rodillas, y sujetó la barra a su derecha con ambas manos. Gruñendo, forcejeó para impulsarse hacia arriba, sus piernas temblando mientras volvía a colocar los pies en el piso. Usó todos los músculos que tenía en sus brazos para levantarse por completo, moviendo rápidamente una mano hacia la otra barra una vez que estuvo de pie. Levantó la mirada, jadeando, Yamato le sonreía mientras se quedaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Buen trabajo, chico. Regresa por aquí y haremos algunos ejercicios con las piernas.

Naruto asintió y forzó a sus pies a arrastrarse hacia delante. Era un proceso lento, pero Yamato nunca había visto algo así. Naruto estuvo en un coma por dos años, y en tan sólo dos semanas después de haber despertado, ya podía caminar, en cierto grado. La única otra persona que se había acercado siquiera a Naruto se había tardado tres semanas y dos días. _Pero de nuevo, este es Naruto. No debería de estar sorprendido._ Yamato rió en silencio. Aún recordaba el día en que Naruto había entrado cojeando con una rodilla reventada. Cuatro días después y el rubio estaba jugando en el torneo de soccer. Naruto simplemente era incapaz de estar quieto.

El rubio alcanzó el final de las barras paralelas y Yamato sujetó su silla de ruedas para así llevarlo a través del cuarto y así poder trabajar con sus músculos. Naruto le dio una mirada a la silla antes de fijar sus ojos con los de Yamato.

-No.

-¿No?

-No te molestes poniendo esos ojos raros, mi respuesta es no.

Yamato rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Naruto _definitivamente_ no estaba listo para caminar por sí sólo, pero…

Sasuke bostezó mientras seguía sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina de la fisioterapia, aburrido. Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra el respaldo del brazo de su silla mientras miraba la manecilla de los segundos dar vueltas y más vueltas en el reloj. Miró su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de que había estado mirando al reloj, y luego volvió a mirarlo, aun vigilando la manecilla de los segundos.

Kushina había ido a intentar recuperar su puesto en el periódico donde había trabajado antes del accidente de Naruto. Con ella ocupada y Minato trabajando, Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevar a Naruto con Yamato, aunque apenas se daba cuenta de que debió haber traído un libro. Usualmente venía con Kushina y por lo tanto tenía a alguien con quien hablar, así que nunca había traído nada antes. Había habido algunas ocasiones en las que venía sólo con Naruto, pero Yamato lo dejaba pasar al cuarto, los dos adolescentes burlándose el uno del otro mientras Naruto arreglaba lo que fuese que se había estropeado.

Yamato había dicho que puesto que esto era más serio, no creía que fuera justo para Sasuke ver a Naruto trabajando tan duro. Así que, Sasuke había sido forzado a esperar afuera, y ya estaba listo para asesinar a alguien, estaba tan aburrido.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a no gritar "¡Finalmente!"

-Lo hiciste bien hoy, Naruto. Te veré de nuevo en dos días. No trabajes en exceso.

Yamato le sonrió al rubio. Aún estaba bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo y Sasuke se puso de pie para ayudar a empujar la silla. Se congeló cuando vio a Naruto caminar lentamente con la ayuda de unas muletas. El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de Sasuke mientras cojeaba hacia él.

-Es obstinado, no pude decir que no.

-¿Significa esto que podrá ir a la escuela?

-No hasta que esté estable, y depende de su madre también. Puede que aún no sepa lo suficiente para volver a la escuela.

-Supongo.

-¡Sólo esperen! ¡Estaré de nuevo de pie muy pronto!

-No exageres demasiado, Naruto.

-Ajá, ajá.

-_No_ exageres demasiado.

-Está bien.

-No olvides hacer tus ejercicios para las piernas. Sasuke puede ayudarte con ellos.

El rostro de Naruto comenzó a calentarse al imaginar a Sasuke ayudándole. Algunas de las posiciones eran realmente… Bueno, podría ser malo hacerlas con alguien que le gustaba a Naruto.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Tu madre no es lo suficientemente fuerte y tu padre no está el suficiente tiempo en casa. Tú ayudarás a Naruto ¿verdad?

-Seguro.

-Grandioso. Diviértanse… pero no se diviertan _demasiado_.

Al mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato, Naruto no pudo evitar el pensar que el hombre sabía más de lo que decía.

Naruto se sentó en el lugar del pasajero en el carro de Sasuke, mirando hacia la residencia Uchiha. Miró hacia Sasuke, luego de nuevo a la casa, sintiendo que toda la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su rostro. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?

-Mi familia realmente quiere verte. No sé porque estás tan asustado de Itachi, pero te lo juro, es un buen tipo. No va a tratar de herirte ni nada parecido."

Naruto simplemente siguió mirando hacia la casa, respingando ligeramente cada vez que veía una sombra pasar frente a una de las ventanas. ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Sasuke ya estuvieran en casa? Sólo eran las seis. Esto tenía que ser un truco. Itachi probablemente había amenazado a Sasuke, obligándolo a traer a Naruto.

-_¡Estás siendo estúpido! ¡Este no es el Itachi del Akatsuki! ¡Este ya no es más mi mundo, la gente no está tratando de atraparme! Cálmate y sólo entra._ Tomando un profundo y tranquilizador respiro, asintió y abrió su puerta, sacando sus muletas del coche y poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo, sabiendo que Naruto le gritaría si lo hacía. Incluso aunque Naruto había cambiado, algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales y una de esas cosas era la terquedad del rubio.

Caminó hacia el frente del coche y esperó que Naruto cojeara hasta él, pareciéndose mucho a un pato, en la opinión del pelinegro. Rió por lo bajo ante la imagen mental de un Naruto pato, pero decidió reservarse su opinión. No creía que Naruto apreciara el chiste tanto como él. Una vez que el rubio lo alcanzó, Sasuke dirigió lentamente el camino hacia la puerta, manteniéndose al mismo paso con Naruto. Observó al otro subir las escaleras de la entrada antes de meter la llave y abrir la puerta.

-Ya llegué. ¡Y traje compañía!

Naruto no sabía que esperaba después de que la puerta se cerrara tras él. ¿A Itachi saltando por las escaleras con un Kunai? ¿A Sasuke apuñalándolo? ¿Descubrir a los padres muertos con Itachi parado sobre ellos? Naruto justo se dio cuenta de por qué había creado tan elaborado mundo de sueños… tenía una imaginación excepcional.

Una vez que su mente dejó de crear escenarios, una mujer apareció en la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con una toalla. Naruto estuvo atónito al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de nunca haber visto a los padres de Sasuke en el mundo de sueños, reconocía a esta mujer. Le hizo sentirse mal de no haber reconocido a su propia madre. Por lo menos había reconocido a su padre. Mikoto le sonrió, colocando la toalla a un lado de la puerta de la cocina

-Naruto. Perdóname, pero es que es tan bueno verte. Oh, te ves tan bien. Y ya de pie. No es una sorpresa, _eres_ Naruto.

-Gracias. Debería estar feliz de saber que debió haberme provocado una buena impresión, porque incluso aunque nunca la había visto antes en mi mundo de sueños, la reconocí en el segundo en que salió de la cocina.

-Oh, todo un caballero entre las damas. Sasuke, harías bien de aprender de Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir a ciegas e inventar cosas para hacerte un cumplido cuando no es cierto?

-Fugaku aún no llega, cariño, pero asegúrate de quedarte para verlo. De hecho ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Yo le llamaré a tu madre.

-¿Em…seguro?

-Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es bastante imposible sacársela. Vamos, subamos a mi cuarto.

Sasuke dirigió el camino hacia las escaleras, Naruto siguiéndolo lentamente. Las escaló lentamente, sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse peligrosamente, pero se las arregló para llegar a la cima a salvo. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado, reacio a vocalizar que había estado impresionado. La puerta de Itachi se abrió, y Sasuke enarcó una ceja al tiempo que el mayor de los Uchiha se negaba a salir.

-Podrías por favor asegurarte de que Naruto no se caiga de las escaleras o algo parecido antes de que salga.

-Muy bien.

Itachi salió del cuarto, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Todo el color ya había desaparecido del rostro de Naruto, Itachi rió por lo bajo ante los ojos, abiertos como platos, que lo miraban. Se quitó sus lentes de la nariz, doblándolos y enganchando uno de los extremos a su camisa para que así colgaran de su cuello. Sólo los necesitaba para leer.

-Sasuke me dijo que me temes, lo cual encuentro insanamente gracioso considerando que solías luchar contra mi e insultarme. Espero que no hayas perdido tus agallas. Vaya, ¿Qué tan escalofriante _era_? Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, eres uno de los únicos lo suficientemente afortunados para no tener que preocuparse por mí. Vamos, juguemos unos cuantos videojuegos. Tal vez el ser pateado en el trasero por mi refresque tu memoria.


	10. De escuela y perdedores

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 10. De escuela y perdedores

Naruto se despertó de un sobresalto, casi con pánico, su mano buscando por un Kunai que no encontraba. Le tomó unos segundos el recordar que su mundo de sueños no era real y otros más para identificar el sonido. La alarma de su reloj. Gruñó, girando sobre su espalda y mirándolo, notando que eran las seis treinta. ¿Por qué estaba la alarma prendida? _Ah sí,_ pensó con un enorme bostezo, una mano estirándose para apagar los pitidos. _Tengo escuela._

Una fría oleada de temor le inundó, amenazando con ahogarlo. No quería ir, estaba asustado. Todos lo mirarían, ¿y qué pasaría si olvidaba a alguien? ¿Cómo podría justificar a quien recordaba y a quien no? Contempló el fingir estar enfermo para librarse de ello, tirando su cobertor sobre su cabeza.

No estaba preocupado sobre el material de curso actual o por no estar en el mismo grado que sus amigos, porque había hecho un examen el fin de semana y el director había dicho que podía regresar como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Era raro para Naruto el poder recordar todo y entenderlo, pero no iba discutir sobre ello. Pensó que era bastante impresionante que casi un mes después de haber despertado, hubiera aprendido once años de valor educativo. Ignoraba el _por qué_, tan sólo estaba agradecido de hacerlo.

-¿Cariño?

-Em, ¿sí?

-¿Estás levantado?

-Em… ¿define levantado?

Hubo una pausa, luego escuchó abrirse su puerta y fue forzado a quitarse sus sábanas de la cabeza. Su madre caminó hacia su cama, sosteniendo una taza llena de café en una mano, y vestida elegantemente en un traje beige con su cabello en un moño.

-Dulzura, no tienes que regresar a la escuela si no estás listo. No te esfuerces.

-No es que no crea que estoy listo, sólo estoy… asustado.

-Naruto, eso es normal. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero eres una buena persona y aprendes bastante rápido. Estarás bien. Y Sasuke, Kiba y todos tus demás amigos estarán justo ahí para ayudarte. Sólo se tú mismo y todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad.

-Si no puedes soportarlo, has que Sasuke te traiga en casa en el coche en el descanso y luego llámame al trabajo. Le informaré a la escuela que es demasiado pronto ¿correcto?

-Está bien. Puedo hacer esto. Sólo es escuela, ¿Qué tan duro puede ser?

-Ese es mi niño. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Tu padre ya se fue, así que no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando saltas. Regresaré alrededor de las cinco treinta. Si no te sientes bien para ir a la escuela, llámame a mi teléfono móvil para que así pueda informarles, ¿bien?"

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Que tengas un buen día.

-Tú también. ¿Mamá? Te ves realmente bien.

-Gracias, cariño.

Naruto escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse mientras cojeaba por el corredor, y repentinamente se le ocurrió el por qué no tenía padres en su mundo de sueños. Su papá se iba antes de que despertara, y su mamá se quedaba atrás sólo el tiempo suficiente para asegurase que se despertara antes de irse también. Su madre regresaba a casa a las cinco treinta, y su padre alrededor de la hora de la cena, a las siete. Era como no tener padres, la verdad.

Naruto cojeó hacia su baño y comenzó a alistarse para la escuela, su mente vagando así como él. Seguía tratando de relacionar cosas de su vida real con su mundo falso. Algunas cosas tenían sentido, otras no, pero se imaginó que se explicarían por si mismas a su tiempo. Algunas veces se preguntaba si _quería_ que se explicaran, o si preferían tan sólo ignorar el hecho de que tenía su propio mundo de sueños y simplemente seguir con su vida.

Mientras cerraba la llave del agua de la ducha y se secaba se preguntaba si debía decirle a sus amigos que era gay. ¿Tal vez debía decírselo primero a sus padres? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente quería decírselo a Sasuke.

No… tal vez no a Sasuke…

Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago y colocó ambas manos sobre él para calmarlo mientras se sentaba en la taza del baño. Una vez que se calmó, tomó sus muletas y caminó hacia su cuarto, una toalla alrededor de su cintura. ¿_Debía_ decirle a Sasuke? ¿Qué si se sentía asqueado? ¿Qué si lo rechazaba?

_¿Qué si me hace un agujero en el pecho con su puño?_ Naruto suspiró y se puso un par de bóxer mientras estaba sentado en la cama. Que si Sasuke se burlaba de él una vez más, no creía que pudiera soportar una segunda vez. Suspiró, acostándose en su cama.

-No voy a ir.

Se quedó en la cama, rogando volver a dormirse cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Gruñó, molesto que casi se hubiera logrado volver a dormir. Sonó de nuevo antes de que la puerta de enfrente fuera abierta, significando que quien fuera que fuese tenía una llave, o sabía dónde estaba escondida la de emergencia.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No!- Naruto forcejeaba para agarrar sus muletas y terminó cayéndose de la cama.

-¡¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Sasuke con preocupación mientras sus pisadas se podían escuchar subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Naruto entró en pánico, gateando lo más rápido que sus dañadas piernas le permitían, y azotó la puerta justo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke llegó al segundo piso. El rubio se estiró y puso el seguro antes de jadear y recargar la espalda contra la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! No, puedo hacerlo. Perdón, saldré en un minuto.

Decirle a Sasuke que no iba a ir a la escuela ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. No quería parecer débil, así que aunque sentía que iba a vomitar, iba a ir a la escuela.

_Tenía_ que. Si no por él mismo, entonces… por Gaara.

Naruto estuvo sorprendido de descubrir que la mayoría de los sensei de su mundo eran en realidad maestros, y que eran bastante similares a como habían sido. El rubio pertenecía al Salón B de la generación 2004, el maestro de la clase durante los cuatro años del colegio había sido el mismo hombre: Hatake Kakashi.

Había asentido con la cabeza de manera indiferente hacía Naruto, pero era obvio en sus ojos que estaba feliz de que el rubio volviera. No usaba una máscara, pero tenía cicatrices alrededor de su boca. Sasuke le había dicho que Kakashi había estado en un accidente automovilístico el año en que entró en coma, y que había estado usando vendajes en casi todo su rostro. Naruto se imaginó que eso explicaba la imagen soñada de Kakashi.

El adolescente luego se había encontrado con Umino Iruka, el hombre estalló en lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Pasó su corto descanso con el hombre, y descubrió que Iruka solía ser su niñera cuando era pequeño, y que ahora era un asesor de orientación en su escuela. Aparentemente, Iruka había sido como un hermano mayor para él, lo cual tenía sentido para Naruto considerando la relación que tenía con Iruka en su mundo de sueños.

Creía que la más escalofriante experiencia de todo su día fue encontrarse a Genma antes del almuerzo. El hombre había salido _disparado_ hacia Naruto, tratando de abrazarlo y manosearlo, pero Raidou lo había detenido y le dijo a los chicos que corrieran, rápido. Naruto hizo lo que se le dijo, lo más que sus muletas le permitían, escuchando a los dos maestros hablar detrás de él mientras Genma trataba de liberarse.

-¡Oh, es tan adorable, podría ir y violarlo!

-Ajá… no es una buena idea.

-Muy bien, _eso_ fue aterrador.- Admitió Naruto a los otros dos chicos mientras iban a la cafetería.

-Eh, Genma siempre es así. Cuenta, ¿Cómo _era_ Genma en tu mundo de sueños?

-Normal.

-¡¿Normal?

-¡¿Genma era normal? ¡No puede ser, tío! ¿Cómo es que no supiste que era un sueño?

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Todo ha ido bien hoy, Naruto? Realmente aún no has dicho nada acerca del curso.

-Ha estado bien. Sorpresivamente. No esperé que fuera así de simple.

-¿Simple? ¿Tú crees que esto es simple?

-Bueno, era listo antes. Simplemente debe ser algo de los genes.

Naruto miró sorprendido a Kiba, recordando lo que Neji había dicho antes. ¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¡¿Naruto era listo?

-¿Listo? ¿Yo era listo?

-Estabas en el cuadro de honor.

-Lo cual es un sí.

-¿Yo era listo?

Ambos chicos parpadearon mirando a su amigo antes de que Kiba se inclinara para acercarse a Sasuke y susurrarle por la esquina de la boca.

-¿Crees que esté teniendo problemas de audición?

-Mis manos están llenas, golpéalo, por favor.

-¡No me golpees!

El pelinegro bajó ambas bandejas antes de ir y tomar la billetera de Naruto. El rubio retrocedió torpemente, casi perdiendo el agarre de sus muletas. Tomó la billetera él mismo, pasándosela a Sasuke. El Uchiha realmente no pareció notar este pequeño ataque de paranoia.

-Usualmente nos sentamos afuera, pero si eso es muy difícil para ti, podemos comer en el comedor.

-De puta madre, el comedor es demasiado ruidoso, tío. ¿No podemos…? ¡ay! ¡Joder! ¡Eso duele!

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante la actitud protectora de Sasuke y les aseguró que eso de comer fuera estaría bien. Mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas que llevaban afuera, notó a Gaara caminando hacia la línea de la comida. Estaba vestido todo de negro y tenía maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos. Naruto esperó que Gaara se sentara afuera también.

Fueron hacia las puertas de la escuela, Kiba pateando una para abrirla y luego sosteniéndola para Sasuke y Naruto antes de seguirlos. Sasuke se dirigió hacia un gran árbol donde algunos de sus amigos ya estaban sentados.

-Bueno, miren quien es. Odio estar en el salón A, te extraño demasiado.

-Así que, ¿hasta ahora como ha estado tu día? ¿Todo bien?

-Bien. No he olvidado a nadie hasta ahora, pero aún no he visto a un par de personas. Como a Orochimaru.

-Créeme, noquieres. Desde que los dos le prendimos fuego a su feto de cerdo en noveno grado, ha tratado de atraparnos.

Naruto le parpadeó a Sasuke mientras el pelinegro comía, el Uchiha claramente no compartía la preocupación del rubio de que la lasaña le iba a arrancar un pedazo.

-¿Le prendimos fuego a un cerdo?

-Un feto de cerdo. Uno muerto. Lo tenía en un frasco en su estante. El tipo mira demasiado CSI; quería tener su propio feto de cerdo, como ese personaje de Grissom. Sólo lo hemos tenido como maestro un año, así que realmente ya no lo vemos mucho por ahí. ¿No tienes hambre?

-No se ve muy amigable.

-Deberías apurarte y comerla. ¡Antes de que te muerda!

-¡Chomp!

Naruto brincó una milla hacia arriba cuando alguien gritó justo detrás de él, Neji riéndose mientras se dejaba caer en el círculo con Hinata.

-¡Se pasan un poco, chicos!

-Sí, sean buenos con el lisiado.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Todos ustedes!- El rubio frunció los labios y comió un poco de su lasaña, mosqueado. Levantó la mirada hacia ellos y se detuvo, notando que Gaara justo se había sentado en el pasto bajo un árbol.

-¿Te ha ido bien en tu primer día de vuelta?

-Estoy bien, la gente tiene que dejar de preguntarme eso.

-Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien.

-¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas, Naruto? Tú necesitas echarte a alguien.

-Ese eres tú, idiota.

-En realidad, tú eres el que más necesita echarse a alguien de todos nosotros.

-Eso es lo que mi hermano dice.

-Como sea, Kiba está más o menos en lo correcto. Necesitas una novia que te ayude a mantenerte relajado.

-¡Yo soy soltera!- la mano de Ino se levantó de golpe. Naruto río ante su entusiasmo.

-Gracias, Ino, pero yo… sólo digamos que no voy a tener una novia en un futuro cercano.

-¿Por qué?

-Si esa perra de Sakura hizo que te dejaran de gustar las mujeres, la voy a matar.

-No… fue Sakura.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Kiba tenía su tenedor cerca de su boca abierta, pero la lasaña se había caído y aterrizado en sus jeans. No pareció notarlo. Naruto se removió incómodo, sintiendo que tal vez no debía haber dicho nada.

-Eres… ¿gay?

Naruto abrió su boca para decir algo, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas.- No había notado a Sakura parada frente a él, justo detrás de Neji.

-Regrésate a tu burdel, puta.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, perra. Venía a reavivar mi flama con Naruto, pero si él es un maricón…

No pudo continuar porque Ino se había parado y la golpeó cuando dijo esa palabra. Kiba y Neji la tuvieron que sujetar para detenerla de causarle más daño a Sakura, lo cual probablemente hubiera mandado a la pelirosa al hospital, y hecho expulsar a la rubia.

-Que problemático. Ino, cálmate, no quieres otra suspensión.

-Sí, escucha a tu novio, cerda.

-No soy su novio.

-Ey Shikamaru, ¿sabías? Nuestro rubio amigo es un maricón.

Ino redobló sus esfuerzos para golpear a Sakura mientras Shikamaru parpadeaba.

-Ino, conseguirás que las expulsen.

-¡No me importa!

-No, no. Sólo me refiero que tú serías expulsada.

-¿Eh?

Ino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar a Shikamaru antes de que este la pasara y golpeara a Sakura justo en la cara.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Pensé que no golpeabas a las chicas!

-No, me soñaste no golpeando chicas. - Shikamaru crujió sus nudillos mientras Sakura se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie y correr, sujetándose la nariz. -Y aún si no golpeara chicas, Sakura no cuenta.

-Siento decirlo, pero la escuela entera lo sabrá para el final del día.

-No me importa. Siempre y cuando mis amigos no cambien por mis preferencias, la escuela puede decir lo que quiera.

-Tsk. Siempre y cuando no trates de brincarme encima, estamos bien.

-Idem.- Accedió también Shikamaru, tirando una araña de su hombro antes de sentarse.

-Puedes brincarme a mí.- Le molestó Ino al tiempo que volvía a comer de su ensalada.

-Te falta equipo.

-Cuidado, o te robaré el tuyo.- El moreno respingó, sus manos se dirigieron a proteger su paquete.

-Por favor no.

Naruto simplemente se rió, negando con la cabeza. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había dicho nada, y casi levanta la mirada para verle la cara, pero se resistió. También estaba muy asustado. Así que, en lugar de eso, simplemente bajo la mirada y la clavó en su comida mientras continuó comiendo. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que Kiba se aclarara la garganta.

-Vaya ¿Soy solo yo, o aquí hay, algo así como, una tensión _inmensa_?

Ino golpeó al moreno detrás de la cabeza, Kiba dejó escapar un grito.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sólo tú puedes ser lo suficientemente estúpido para soltar así sin tacto!

-¿Qué hay de malo con ser directo?

-No te preocupes por ello, Kiba. Me gusta tu franqueza.

-Gracias… creo. No me estás coqueteando, ¿verdad?

Ino quería golpearlo otra vez, pero para ser honestos, le faltaba energía. Golpear a Kiba cada vez que decía o hacía algo estúpido sólo sería una gran molestia. Escogió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo su ensalada.

-¿Por qué no me miras?- Todos levantaron la mirada hacia Sasuke ante su pregunta. Todos a excepción de Naruto. Él no quería levantar la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que admitiste ser gay, no me has mirado.

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Estás preocupado acerca de lo que Sasuke piense ahora de ti!

_-Y por suerte para mí, Kiba es un idiota._ Suspiró Naruto. Había estado muy asustado de que Kiba fuera a soltar que a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke, y _ese_ era por qué no levantaba la mirada. No parecía que nadie hubiera considerado eso. Aunque de nuevo, tenía un poquito de verdad, lo que Kiba había dicho. No quería que Sasuke estuviera asqueado con él o algo así.

-¿Naruto? ¿_Es_ por eso que tienes miedo de mirarme?

-Sí.

-Eres un idiota.

-¡¿Eh?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. No me importa si quieres tirarte a tíos. A cada quien lo suyo. Si a mí me gustara el bestialismo, estoy seguro que estarías ahí para mi sin importar el que.

-¿…_Te gusta_ el bestialismo? ¿Necesito proteger a Akamaru?

-Eres un idiota.

Naruto se rió ante la mirada en el rostro de Kiba, negando con la cabeza. Escuchó felizmente mientras Sasuke y Kiba comenzaban a pelear, el moreno usando grandes movimientos con sus brazos y un montón de señalamientos, mientras que el pelinegro sólo sonreía de medio lado y hablaba con calma.

_Esto es divertido_, se dio cuenta Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor del área hasta que se detuvieron en Gaara, y se congelaron. El pelirrojo tenía el rostro frente al árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado, comiendo su comida lentamente con su cabeza inclinada. Naruto bajó su bebida, mirando hacía la espalda del otro, y luego forcejeó para ponerse de pie. Ino comenzó a levantarse para que así pudiera ayudarlo, pero Neji sujetó su brazo, sabiendo que Naruto quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Una vez que estuvo de pie y sujetando de manera confortable sus muletas, lentamente se dirigió hacia Gaara.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Es Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ que está haciendo? Que problemático.

Gaara podía escuchar al grupo de amigos detrás de él riñendo acerca de una u otra cosa. Prestó atención, tratando de establecer porque Kiba estaba gritando tanto, pero era difícil definirlo, incluso aunque estaba gritando. Kiba tendía a no articular apropiadamente casi todo el tiempo, lo cual hacía difícil el entenderle.

_No tiene nada inteligente que decir de todas maneras,_ pensó Gaara mientras se terminaba su jugo y lo ponía de nuevo en su bandeja. Una sombra apareció sobre él y se giró bruscamente de manera defensiva, mirando con enojo. Se quedó un poco aturdido de ver Naruto, pero su rostro permaneció sin expresión.

-Ey, Gaara. ¿Te importa si me uno?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

Gaara miró por sobre Naruto hacia su grupo de amigos, todos ellos los estaban mirando. Kiba finalmente se había percatado y se había girado para ver que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo dejó salir un gruñido, girándose hacia el rubio.

-Buen intento

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, pero no voy a caer. Ve y dile a tus amigos que perdiste su pequeña apuesta.

Las cejas del rubio lentamente se levantaron antes de que cojeara frente a Gaara y se apoyara su espalda contra el árbol, usándolo para ayudarle a sentarse antes de colocar sus muletas a su lado. El pelirrojo lo miró con odio, reuniendo sus cosas para así poder irse.

-¿Siempre eres así de paranoico?

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-También estabas a la defensiva en mi mundo de sueños.

Esto hizo a Gaara detenerse después del primero paso. Se giró hacia Naruto lentamente, la sorpresa clara en su rostro.

-¿Tú… soñaste conmigo?

-Bueno de alguna manera, supongo. Tú y yo éramos buenos amigos. Te ayude a superarme… sin querer, por supuesto

Gaara se quedó mirando a Naruto por unos cuantos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a los amigos del rubio. Ya no les estaban prestando atención, habían vuelto a pelear los unos con los otros. Si esto fuera una apuesta o una broma, aún estarían mirando, y estarían riéndose. El pelirrojo se giró otra vez hacia Naruto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Sólo me imaginé que podías tener un amigo. ¿Puedes, verdad? ¿Tener un amigo?

Gaara solo miró a Naruto, notando que tan sincero se veía. Volvió a mirar hacia los amigos del rubio, luego de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Tú… quieres ser mi amigo?

-Era tu amigo en mi mundo de sueños. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el ser tu amigo aquí afuera? Vamos, siéntate.

Gaara vaciló, luego finalmente bajó su bandeja y se quitó la mochila, sentándose torpemente a un lado Naruto. Los dos miraron al cielo en silencio, el pelirrojo incómodo y Naruto simplemente relajado.

-Así que, dime, Gaara, ¿te gusta la playa?


	11. De sexualidad

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 11. De sexualidad

Yamato salió de su oficina para encontrarse a Naruto sentado solo en la sala de espera. Levantó una ceja y miró alrededor antes de enfocarse una vez más en el rubio.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Tomé un taxi. No lo quería aquí hoy.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, es más o menos que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

El hombre más viejo se quedó mirando a Naruto y trató de que su quijada no golpeara el piso. ¡Si el rubio recuperaba la habilidad de caminar sin la ayuda de sus muletas, probablemente iba entrar en los record de la recuperación más rápida del _mundo_!

-Vamos a tratar esto antes de alegrarnos.

Insistió Yamato, poniéndose detrás de Naruto y sujetando su cintura. El rubio dejó caer sus muletas y sujetó las barras paralelas, caminando hacia delante lentamente, pero de manera segura.

Lentamente, el rubio comenzó a poner menos y menos peso en sus brazos, y pronto, estaba caminando con sus manos rozando la madera. Una vez que alcanzó el final de las barras paralelas, se giró lentamente y caminó de regreso hacia Yamato, esta vez, con sus manos a su lado. Se detuvo frente al fisioterapista, sus rodillas un poco temblorosas, pero soportándose completamente con sus piernas. El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé que decirte.

-¿Qué tal 'no tienes que seguir usando muletas'? Realmente me gustaría escuchar eso.

-Aún no. Hay una diferencia entre estar de pie por ti sólo por unos cuantos minutos y estar de pie por ti sólo por mucho, mucho más tiempo. Veamos si puedes aguantar toda la sesión de una hora con tus piernas soportándote.

-Bien. Y una vez que tenga éxito, demando una carta firmada declarando que crees que soy sorprendente

-Naruto, si aguantas toda la sesión sobre tus pies, te voy dar tus próximas cinco sesiones de fisioterapia gratis.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio. De todas formas Tsunade es una amiga, y si lo aguantas, lo mereces.

-Vas a desear nunca haber dicho eso, porque me voy a quedar de pie aunque me mate.

-Por favor no mueras en mi oficina, eso podría ser problemático para mis negocios

Naruto lo ignoró, la mayor parte, y se concentró en pararse por sí mismo. Sus piernas quemaban y sus rodillas se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose, pero ignoró el dolor y continuó caminando en un lento círculo. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero por lo menos aún estaba de pie. Estaba feliz, porque la silla de ruedas y las muletas habían sido como una patada en el trasero.

Continuó con su círculo y cuando bajó y apoyó su pie izquierdo, el dolor subió de golpe por su pierna e hizo una mueca de dolor, deteniéndole por un segundo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba respirando con dificultad y que el sudor goteaba por un lado de su rostro. Incluso aunque no se _veía_ como si esto le estuviera pasando factura, en realidad lo estaba. Caminar se suponía que no requería esfuerzo, pero él estaba forzando músculos que se habían deteriorado para regresar a su forma previa. Sabía que era temerario, pero Naruto _no_ iba a dejar esa oficina en muletas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Confía en mí, Naruto. Sí hay alguien en este planeta que pueda lograr esto, eres tú.

-Voy a volver a caminar por mí mismo de nuevo.

-Sé que lo harás. Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente. Si puedes aguantar toda la sesión, probablemente serás capaz de caminar sin tus muletas de ahora en adelante, pero te las _daré_ de nuevo, en caso de que las necesites.

-No las necesitaré. Lo voy a lograr.

-Seguro, niño. Seguro.

Tal vez no debía haber hecho ese trato con él, después de todo. Iba a perder un montón de dinero.

Sasuke miraba a las casas que pasaban mientras Kiba silbaba una tonada al azar a su lado, girando el volante un poco demasiado aprisa y provocando que el coche, donde ambos estaban, dejara escapar un chirrido de protesta mientras las llantas patinaban ligeramente sobre el asfalto. Sasuke giró los ojos. Kiba era malo en todo lo que hacía, aparentemente.

-¿Tío, sigues deprimido?

-Franco como siempre.

-Oh Dios mío, idiota, así que no quiso salir contigo por _un_ fin de semana. Haces verlo como si fueras una novia celosa que descubre que su novio pasa su fin de semana con una ex o algo

-Mi mejor amigo estuvo en un coma por dos años, discúlpame si quiero tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él

-¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba un poco de espacio, amigo? Como que, has estado con él casi todo el tiempo desde que despertó. El tipo debe de necesitar algo de tiempo solo, ¿sabes? Ya cálmate

El moreno giró en la calle de Naruto y se subió a su acera. Estaba a punto de tocar la bocina pero Sasuke sujetó su muñeca, agitando la cabeza. El otro chico realmente _no era_ del todo brillante, pero supuso que debería estar agradecido de que alguien lo llevara a la escuela todos los días.

-Yo iré por él. No despiertes a todo el vecindario, idiota.

-¡Te odio!

Azotó la puerta negando con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente, tocando el timbre. No escuchó sonidos dentro de la casa, así que tocó de nuevo. Aún nada. El pánico creció en el corazón de Sasuke mientras visualizaba a Naruto cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza, recayendo en otro coma. Trato de abrir la puerta y la abrió de golpe cuando descubrió que no tenía seguro.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto, estás bien?

Alcanzó el piso de arriba y se lanzó hacia el cuarto del rubio, encontrándolo vacío. Se quedó mirándolo, confundido.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Se te olvidó?

Sasuke se giró de golpe cuando escuchó la voz, Naruto estaba de pie detrás de él portando un par de pantalones de pijama de tela escocesa y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, su cabello húmedo y goteando agua sobre su pecho bronceado.

-¡Puta madre, Jesús!

Sasuke sujetó a Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin importarle que estuviera actuando como una mariquita. Las peores imágenes habían pasado por su mente, y encontrar a Naruto bien le había quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros.

-Eh, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Mierda, me asustaste! Tenía todos estos locos escenarios corriendo por mi mente.

-Perdón, sólo que… no te esperaba.

-¿No me esperabas? ¿Te ibas a saltar la escuela hoy?

-No, tú y Kiba no ponen atención. No tenemos clases hoy. Mis padres me despertaron cuando se fueron, así que simplemente me levanté y me di una ducha puesto que no pude volverme a dormir.

Sasuke parpadeó.

-¿No tenemos clases?

-No. Te iba a llamar más tarde para ver si podíamos ver una película o algo.

-Oh.

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente como un idiota por no saberlo. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que Kiba tampoco lo sabía, pero puesto que Kiba realmente _era_ un idiota, no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

-Aunque, ya que están aquí, Kiba y tú deberían desayunar conmigo.- Naruto rebasó a Sasuke y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Sasuke lo siguió entumecido, aun sintiéndose como un idiota. Siguió al rubio a la puerta del frente, donde la abrió y salió caminando hacia el frente.

-Kiba, no tenemos clases, idiota. Entra, haré panqueques.

Llamó al otro chico mientras Kiba abría la puerta. Este se lo quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos, su quijada cayendo, y luego señaló a Naruto.

-¡Maldita sea, tío! ¡Estás caminando maldita sea!

Sasuke miró a Kiba mientras se quedaba de pie junto a Naruto, y luego se giró, mirando al rubio. Ahora se quería morir incluso aún más_, _porque sobrepaso la idiotez de Kiba. ¿Cómo había dejado pasar el hecho de que Naruto estaba de pie sin sus muletas? Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Este es por qué no quería verte este fin de semana. Estaba tratando de trabajar mis músculos lo suficiente para pararme por mi mismo sin que mis piernas temblaran.

.Vaya. En serio, esto es… vaya. Eres malditamente increíble, hombre.

-¡No jodas, amigo! ¿Así que, ya podemos, no sé, empujarte y cosas así?

-Por favor no.

Sasuke resistió la urgencia de golpear a Kiba, tan sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa mientras Naruto y Kiba lo seguían. La puerta fue cerrada y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

-No creas que soy gay o algo así, Naruto, pero tienes unos impresionantes pectorales considerando que estuviste inconsciente por dos años.

Esta vez, Sasuke sí golpeó a Kiba. Incluso tuvo que esquivar a Naruto para hacerlo, el rubio riendo ligeramente mientras el moreno gritaba de dolor y luego simplemente comenzaba a gritar, punto. Sasuke simplemente estaba tan molesto por la franqueza de Kiba.

-¡Eso dolió mucho, pendejo!

-¡Podrías por favor pensar antes de abrir esa maldita boca tuya! ¡Sigues diciendo cosas que es mejor sólo pensarlas!

-¡Ey! ¿Se dan cuenta que están actuando como si está fuera una pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura? Por favor no me hagan sacarlos a patadas, no tengo la suficiente fuerza en mis piernas para hacer eso.

-Perdón.

-Sí, mi culpa. Espero no haberte ofendido o algo.

-No lo hiciste. No me importa, en cierta forma me siento halagado de que pienses eso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Sasuke se puso a un lado de Naruto.

-¡No lo hagas, Naruto! ¡Sasuke nos asesinará a ambos!

-¡Cállate!- siseó el pelinegro, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Naruto sólo se rió antes de contestar que no necesitaba ayuda y Sasuke fue a sentarse a un lado de Kiba. Los tres comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

Bueno, Naruto y Sasuke lo hicieron. Kiba nada más se puso a inventar historias acerca de ninjas, probablemente para alegrar a Naruto. El rubio si lo encontró gracioso, pero también le hizo pensar en la época que estuvo en Konoha. O, bueno, de su sueño de la época en que estuvo en Konoha por lo menos. No podía decidir si lo extrañaba o no. Bueno, si era honesto, entonces la respuesta era no, pero estaba triste de que la relación que tenía con Sakura no fuera la misma. Estaba agradecido de que Sasuke hubiera regresado, pero se sentía incorrecto, en cierta manera, intercambiar a Sakura por Sasuke, o viceversa. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente los dos ser sus amigos?

Suspiró, poniendo un poco de la mezcla en el sartén para hacer el primer panqueque. Las cosas eran tan diferentes. _Mejor me voy acostumbrando, porque esta es mi vida ahora._ Y no es tan mala. Se giró para mirar a Sasuke, quien giraba los ojos por algo que Kiba estaba diciendo. Todo lo que restaba era decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía. Tragó saliva con dificultad, girándose de nuevo hacia el panqueque y dándole una vuelta.

Eso iba a ser mucho más difícil en la práctica que en la teoría.

-No puedo creer que seas tan insensible, Kiba.

-¡Auch! ¡Diablos! ¡Con Naruto de regreso, pensé que el abuso regresaría a él! ¡Dios, todos ustedes apestan! ¡¿Por qué soy su amigo?

-Yo aún no he hecho nada.

-Nota la palabra 'aún', Kiba

-¡Los odio a todos!

-Estoy realmente feliz de que de nuevo estés sobre tus pies, Naruto. A Sai le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere.

-Lo sé. Va a ser increíble.

-Repentinamente estoy aterrorizada por Sai.

-Yo siempre estoy aterrorizado por Sai. Va a venir por Naruto después de la escuela, y planeo estar ahí para ver qué pasa. ¡Va a estar increíble!

Ino sonrió ampliamente y abrió su boca para preguntar si se les podía unir, puesto que ver la reacción de Sai iba a ser lo más hilarante del _mundo_, pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien patinó en la esquina al final del corredor y señaló con su dedo a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Verdadero o Falso?

El rubio se quedó mirándolo, parpadeó y luego miró a Sasuke. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. Regresó su mirada hacia Genma.

-Eh, verdadero, si tu pregunta es si soy o no Naruto…

-¡Justo acabo de escuchar algo de alguien!

-Que bien, Genma.

-¡Es Sr. Shiranui para ti! Verdadero o falso: eres gay.

Ino y Sasuke le estaban haciendo a Naruto enormes gestos detrás de Genma para que lo negara, agitando sus cabezas y sus brazos frenéticamente. Naruto tan sólo enarcó una ceja y respondió con algo que causó que Ino prácticamente se desmayara y que Sasuke se golpeara la frente con la mano.

-Verdadero, ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Eres gay? Pero no puedes tener a Raidou.

En realidad no se le había ocurrido a Naruto que Genma fuera gay, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente debió suponer que lo era. "Eh, no lo quiero, no te apures." Comenzó a caminar pasándolo rumbo a su clase cuando fue sujetado repentinamente por el frente de su camisa y encontró su rostro a centímetros del furioso rostro de Genma.

-¡¿Que quieres decir? ¡¿Qué, él no es lo suficientemente bueno o algo así?- Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Naruto con una mano mientras se lanzaba por el corredor, jalando a Naruto con él, quien volteó hacia Sasuke rogándole con la mirada. -¡Raidou! ¡Ven aquí y jódete a Naruto! ¡Muéstrale lo que vales!

-¡¿Qué demonios?

Genma estaba caminando demasiado deprisa. Naruto encontraba difícil seguirle el paso, considerando que aún no estaba del todo firme sobre sus pies. Tropezó ligeramente, preocupado de que fuera a golpear el piso. Sus rodillas no podrían soportar más abuso.

-¡Genma! ¡Para! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

Genma lo soltó, girando alarmado hacia Naruto mientras el rubio acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¡Mentiroso, él está bien!

-¡Nota la falta de muletas! Dios, apenas volvió a caminar sin ayuda. ¿Qué tal si actúas _normal_ para variar?

-¡Ey!

Genma hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, pero dejó que Sasuke alejara a Naruto, sintiéndose un poquito culpable. No era su culpa ser tan extrovertido. Por lo menos no estaba loco, como Gai. El hombre se estremeció ante el pensamiento del hombre ataviado de verde.

-Argh. Gai.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi

-¿Entonces porque te estás apoyando en los gabinetes?

-Deberías irte a clases, Ino. Yo lo ayudaré, no te apures.

La rubia asintió, dirigiéndole a Naruto una última mirada preocupada antes de alejarse. Siguió mirando por sobre su hombro, viendo a Sasuke tratando de que Naruto lo dejara cargarlo, el rubio rehusándose casi con violencia, agitando sus brazos y alejando al pelinegro. Sonrió para si misma antes de entrar a la clase sentándose entre Shikamaru y Neji.

-¿Cuándo crees que se dará cuenta?

Dado que se había sentado entre los dos más grandes genios que había conocido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirles para que supieran de quien estaba hablando, y a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Es terco. Va a costar más que sólo la declaración de Naruto para que él acepte lo que siente por Naruto. Aún lo confunde con una fuerte amistad.

-Que problemático. Han pasado más de cuatro años, ¿no podemos nada más decirle y terminar con esto? Nunca se va a dar cuenta por él mismo."

-Lo hará, eventualmente. Sólo podemos esperar a que sea más temprano que tarde. Es tan gay que duele.

Ino golpeteó en el mouse de su computadora con irritación cuando esta se trabó, su ceja temblando con molestia. Iba a lanzar la maldita cosa por la ventana si no la obedecía _¡ahora mismo!_ Escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta, pero su mente se mantuvo enfocada en la máquina infernal a la que miraba fijamente. Entornó los ojos cuando la urgencia de aventarla por la ventana creció.

Se vio distraída de la estúpida cosa cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y se giró en su silla, diciendo que pasaran. Naruto abrió la puerta, frotándose detrás de la cabeza y luciendo insanamente avergonzado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces por aquí? No es que no esté feliz de verte ni nada parecido.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Generalmente mi primer instinto hubiera sido ir con Sakura, por cómo era en mi mundo de sueños, pero puesto que tú eres en general el equivalente de lo que ella era… me estoy confundiendo. Basta decir que necesito hablar con una chica, y tú eres la primera persona que vino a mi mente.

-Seguro. Siéntate. ¿Qué pasa?

-El hecho de que sepas que soy gay lo hace más fácil, así que sígueme la corriente. No sé si comencé a ser gay antes de mi coma o después de él, pero lo único que sé es que todo el tiempo que estuve en mi sueño, yo estaba…

-¿Tú estabas qué?

-Yo estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

-Bueno, ¡_duh! _Incluso cuando salías con _Sakura_ sabíamos que eras, por lo menos, bi-sexual.

-¿Eh?

-Tú y Sasuke son realmente extraños. Quiero decir, si, los mejores amigos puede que siempre estén juntos, pero algunas de las cosas que ustedes _hacían_ eran… bueno, no muy amistosas. Eso, y el hecho de que _siempre_ estaban juntos… era un poco espeluznante a veces. Es como, incluso Shikamaru y yo necesitamos un poco de espacio o terminaríamos enojados el uno con el otro, pero tú y Sasuke, no están en el campo de la amistad. Ambos juegan para el mismo equipo, es sólo que Sasuke todavía no deja la caja del bateador.

-¿Así que… dices que él es gay y no lo sabe?

-Bueno, creo que es un poquito más complicado que eso. ¿En tu sueño, tú más o menos tuviste dieciocho años para darte cuenta de lo que sentías por Sasuke, no? Así que cuando despertaste, simplemente lo amabas, punto. Para él, pienso que él todavía no sabe cómo clasificar esos sentimientos. Itachi sigue tratando de empujarlo hacia la dirección correcta, pero o bien Sasuke es realmente estúpido, o su cerebro no se quiere aventurarse en esa dirección.

-¡¿Itachi sabe?

-Itachi es su hermano, él lo sabe todo. Y también es malditamente _ardiente. _Cierto, tu problema.

-Bueno, siendo totalmente honesto, vine a preguntarte si debería o no decirle lo que siento. No quiero pedirle que salgamos o nada parecido todavía, pero _quiero_ decírselo. Solamente que estoy preocupado que eso pueda cambiar las cosa entre nosotros ¿entiendes? Como si, ¿qué tal si entra en pánico?

La rubia volvió a inclinarse sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras consideraba lo que decía Naruto. Tenía un punto, pero también existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera pensar sobre ello por un rato y se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía O, simplemente podía negarlo completamente y dejar de ver a Naruto. ¿Lo haría? ¿Sasuke realmente tiraría su amistad con Naruto por esto?

-Yo no puedo hacer esta decisión por ti, Naruto. Lo que sea que decidas depende de ti, pero por lo que _yo_ sé de Sasuke, no creo que cambie nada en términos de amistad si te dice que no le gustas de _esa_ manera.

-Está bien. Entonces creo que se lo voy a decir.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana. O tal vez… no, voy a esperar hasta el viernes después de clases. Kiba quiere enseñarme como jugar fútbol soccer o algo parecido. Dijo que yo era un jugador realmente bueno.

-Lo eras. Y te veías malditamente sexy en tu uniforme, empapado en sudor. Mm.

-¡Ey! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Estaré ahí, por si me necesitas.

-Gracias. Podría necesitarlo. Y gracias por escuchar.

-Cuando quieras. Te veré mañana.

-Que pases buenas noches.- Se fue e Ino se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, girándose.

-¡Dios, finalmente!

Gritó cuando se abrió el MSN. Dio un clic en el nombre de Neji y sonrió como loca mientras escribía que Sasuke iba a tener que admitir su sexualidad mucho antes de lo que habían pensado.


	12. De recaídas

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 12. De recaídas

Naruto se sentó en la cama, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar y mirando una fotografía de Sasuke y suya de antes de su coma. Sus ojos continuaban desenfocándose, pero después de unos cuantos segundos se daba cuenta, y los enfocaba de nuevo y volvía a mirar a Sasuke.

Mañana era el día en que le iba a confesar a Sasuke lo que sentía. Mañana podía ser posiblemente el día más importante de toda su vida. Sai le había dicho que se lanzara… después de haber gritado 'finalmente' cuando Naruto le dijo que era gay, puesto que había olvidado que Sai todavía no lo sabía… e Ino le había dicho lo mismo.

-¿Pero que si es una mala idea?

Estaba tan asustado de perder la amistad de Sasuke. Ser rechazado no era la gran cosa para él, era por la amistad por lo que estaba preocupado. No quería que Sasuke se pusiera como loco y le dijera que nunca lo podría amar así, y que estaba mal y que Naruto le daba asco. El rubio suspiró, bajando la fotografía y encogiendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Su puerta se abrió y levantó la mirada sorprendido, su madre asomó la cabeza en el cuarto

-Cariño, son casi las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces todavía despierto?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando. Me dormiré, perdón.

-No te disculpes, ¿qué ocurre?

-No pasa nada.

-Amor, puedes decírmelo. Tan solo quiero ayudar.

El rubio dudó, pero realmente necesitaba a alguien para hablar. Cuando abrió la boca para explicar la situación, su garganta se secó, dándose cuenta de que sus padres aún no sabían que era gay. ¿De verdad podía contarle a su madre en ese mismo momento y luego admitir sus sentimientos por Sasuke mañana? Sólo tenía cierta reserva de huevos. _Ella es mi madre, lo entenderá._

-Mamá, Yo… primero necesito decirte algo. Y no importa que, por favor prométeme que siempre me amarás.

-Dulzura, por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Qué es?

-Yo soy… Lo siento, es muy difícil decírtelo porque eres mi madre y no quiero perderte. Yo soy gay

-Lo sé.

Levantó la mirada, completamente pasmado. Ella se rió ante la expresión de su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Cariño, creo que la única persona en tu vida que _no _sabe que eres gay es Sasuke. A menos de que tú se lo dijeras. Y la única razón de que él no lo sepa es porque él mismo está en negación de ser gay.

-¡¿Es que _todos _lo saben? Mis amigos en la escuela actuaron como si no fuera la gran cosa, _Sai_ gritó 'finalmente' cuando se lo dije ¡¿y ahora tú?

-Naruto, por la forma en que tú y Sasuke son, me sorprende que _más_ personas no lo sepan. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno, quiero decirle a Sasuke lo que siento.

-¿Pero tienes miedo de perder su amistad?

-No sé qué hacer. Si no le digo, me volveré loco, y si lo hago, bueno… las cosas puede que no pasen como estoy esperando.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, amor. Pero eso es cosa tuya. Sasuke es un verdadero amigo, siempre estuvo aquí para ti, sin importar que.

-Cierto. Gracias, mamá.

-Cuando quieras. Que pases buenas noches.

Apagó las luces cuando llegó a la puerta, saliendo del cuarto. Naruto tomó esto como una indirecta para irse a dormir, así que se acostó y cerró sus ojos, tratando de decidir lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Estoy tan listo para esto!- vociferó Kiba mientras balanceaba su peso de un lado al otro. Entonces cayó de sentón cuando la pelota de fútbol lo golpeó justo en la cara. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Auch!

-Lo siento cara de perro. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Kiba mientras tomaba la pelota de fútbol y se la lanzaba, viéndose insanamente ridículo aún sentado con las piernas abiertas en el pasto dentro de la portería. El débil lanzamiento fue fácilmente detenido por el pie de Ino, y comenzó a botar la pelota sobre uno de sus pies, antes de transferirla a su rodilla y luego alternar piernas.

Naruto simplemente los observaba desde un lado del campo, disfrutando la ligera brisa mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Sasuke se dirigía hacia él desde la izquierda, sosteniendo una coca cola. Cuando alcanzó a su amigo, se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia Ino, quien ahora tentaba a Kiba manteniendo la pelota fuera de su alcance con algunos movimientos de piernas de fantasía.

-Pensé que ibas a jugar.

-Kiba dijo que aún no había suficiente gente. Y estoy divirtiéndome demasiado observando a Ino destruir el orgullo de Kiba.

-Pobre cosa.

-Además, quería hablar contigo, así que supongo que esto más o menos funciona de una manera agradable.

El pelinegro se giró hacia Naruto, confundido, pero el rubio sostuvo su mirada en los dos delante de él, peleándose la pelota. Apretó el pasto en sus manos, apretando la mandíbula. Podía hacer esto, sólo necesitaba decirlo de manera apropiada.

-¿Te acuerdas… el día cuando admití que era gay, cómo no quería mirarte?

-Sí.

-Bueno, estaba asustado de ver desprecio. No quería saber que tú pensabas que estaba mal que yo fuera gay. Y luego cuando no actuaste así, me sentí… aliviado. La verdad es, Sasuke… que creo que me gustas desde antes de que me diera cuenta del hecho de que soy gay.

Las cejas del pelinegro se dispararon hacia la línea del nacimiento del cabello, y se giró para mirar a Naruto, quien aún miraba hacia el suelo, con la quijada apretada.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas, Sasuke. Mucho. Creo que una parte de mí siempre lo ha hecho.

Hubo un tenso silencio después de esa confesión, y el rubio creyó que se iba a volver loco. Cuando finalmente no pudo soportar más, se imaginó que era el fin de su amistad, y simplemente se puso de pie para irse. Sasuke lo sujetó de la muñeca.

-Naruto, por favor no te vayas. Me siento halagado de que te guste, Naruto, de verdad lo estoy. Y para ser honesto, me hace un poquito feliz, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

_-Pero…_

-Pero lo siento, yo no soy así, yo no te veo de esa manera. Aunque nunca voy a _dejar_ de ser tu amigo, así que estás atrapado conmigo. Y no me voy a poner todo extraño si me abraza o luchas conmigo. Aunque si me metes mano, trata de que parezca un accidente ¿sí?

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-De verdad lo siento Naruto.

-Está bien. Me alegra que aún vayas a ser mi amigo. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho.

El rubio se puso de pie en un salto, corriendo hacia Ino y Kiba, gritando que quería jugar. Sasuke observándolo desde la banda, sintiéndose como un idiota, sabía que realmente había herido los sentimientos de Naruto.

-_¿Pero que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Mentirle? No lo quiero de esa forma, somos los mejores amigos. Siempre ha sido la persona más importante para mí, sin importar que. ¿Eso es suficiente no?_

-Ey, Uchiha.

-Ey. ¿De verdad vas a jugar?

-No seas un idiota, sólo vine a ver. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

-Hasta donde puedo decir, bien. No puedo creer que esté de pie de nuevo. Y jugando fútbol también.

-Sí, parece bastante sorprendente.

Coincidió Neji mientras Kiba corría hacia la portería y pateaba la pelota. Rebotó en uno de los postes y le golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo caer de sentón. Ino y Naruto casi se mueren de la risa, golpeándose en las rodillas y tratando de preguntarle a Kiba si se encontraba bien entre violentos jadeos.

-Vaya. Kiba a llegado aún más al fondo de mi lista.

-Kiba _siempre_ ha estado al fondo de _mi_ lista. Kiba es… tu sabes, _Kiba_, después de todo.

-Supongo.

Ambos levantaron la mirada mientras Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ellos, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ey, ¿Vienes a jugar?

-¿De verdad acabas de preguntarme eso?

-Cierto, pregunta estúpida. Me siento como Kiba.-El pelinegro volvió a mirar hacia los tres jugadores, Naruto alistándose a hacer lo que Kiba le acababa de enseñar.

-Asegúrate de no copiarlo con exactitud, Naruto.

-¡Jódete, Hyûga!

Naruto se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza. Comenzó a correr hacia la portería con la pelota, pateándola cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Golpeó un pequeño hoyo después de patear, pisando de manera extraña y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra el marco de la portería.

Sasuke y Neji estaban de pie al instante, Shikamaru sentándose para ver qué diablos acababa de pasar. Ino y Kiba se lanzaron como bólidos hacia el rubio, girándolo sobre su espalda.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto, puedes oírme?

-¡Muévete! ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, puedes oírme? ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!

El pánico lo envolvió mientras el rubio yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Ino diciendo algo acerca de buscar a la enfermera. Las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a temblar mientras sacudía a Naruto, repitiendo su nombre y golpeándole el rostro. Estaba cerca de la histeria para el momento en que la enfermera llegó, y se ahogaba en la locura cuando la ambulancia fue llamada.

Les tomó a Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba casi tres minutos el hacerle quitar sus manos de Naruto para que los paramédicos pudieran meterlo a la ambulancia.

Naruto gruñó, su cabeza se giró hacia un lado mientras sus cejas se contraían. Sentía una extraña e incómoda sensación en su pecho y forzó a sus ojos a abrirse. Estuvieron desenfocados unos cuantos segundos, y luego finalmente se aclararon para mostrarle un blanco techo que no le pertenecía. Miró hacia un lado y vio una ventana con las persianas cerradas. Aparentemente fuera era de noche.

_-Cierto… me caí… Debo estar en el hospital_

Él rubio lucho por sentarse. Su pecho lo estaba matando. Se talló los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Su mirada aterrizó en Tsunade, quien se sentaba a un lado de su cama, profundamente dormida en la silla. Supuso que había estado preocupada por él.

-Nana. Nana.

La mujer se sobresaltó, puesto que lo había dicho con mucha más fuerza la segunda vez, y abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia Naruto. El alivio fluyó por su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Naruto. Gracias a Dios que estás vivo.

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? Sasuke atravesó tu pecho con su mano con un Chidori! ¡Si Sakura no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, seguramente hubieras _muerto_! ¡Te dije que Sasuke no era bueno, voy a sentenciarlo a muerte por esto!

-¡¿Qué?

Se quitó los cobertores de un golpe y se puso de pie tambaleándose, corriendo hacia la ventana y abriendo las persianas. Casi se muere cuando vio Konoha, justo de la manera en que era cuando se había ido. ¿O se había ido realmente?

-¡Naruto, no deberías pararte! ¡Incluso con el Kyûbi, aún estás sumamente herido!

-No lo entiendo. ¡No entiendo que está pasando! ¡¿Cuál mundo es real?

-Todo esto es mi culpa. ¡Diablos! Si no le hubiera pedido que jugara…

-Esto _no_ es tu culpa, Kiba. Fue un accidente.

-Y todavía no sabemos nada con certeza, debemos mantener la calma hasta que oigamos algunas noticias.

Los tres, junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke, estaban sentados en el cuarto de espera del hospital, los padres de Naruto ya habían sido llamados. Tsunade estaba en ese momento revisando la condición de Naruto, pero basado en su falta de respuesta, las cosas no se veían muy bien.

Sasuke tan sólo estaba sentado solo al final de la fila de sillas del lado opuesto al de todos sus amigos, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Si Naruto recaía en su coma, Sasuke no sabía que iba a hacer. Era simplemente cruel para el rubio el haber despertado por tan corto periodo de tiempo para luego volver a su sueño. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-¡Ino, no lo entiendes! ¡Los padres de Naruto van a culparme!

-No fue tu culpa. Es la mía.

-Sasuke…

-¡Es _mi _culpa, Ino! Me dijo que le gustaba, y yo le dije que a mí no. ¿Y luego se golpea la cabeza y repentinamente no despierta? ¿Yo era su guía, no? Bueno, supongo que no lo soy más. ¡Maldita sea, lo arruiné _todo_!

-Sasuke, esto tampoco es tu culpa. Esto no es la culpa de _nadie_, fue un accidente.

-Dile eso a los padres de Naruto cuando lleguen aquí.

-Sasuke. No puedo encontrar a mi hija o a Minato, ¿podría alguien por favor ir a sus oficinas y decirles que necesitan venir al hospital?

-Yo iré.

-Sí, iré contigo." Shikamaru también se paró

-Ustedes pueden ir a buscar a su madre. Yo iré a la oficina del Sr. Uzumaki. ¿Puedo llevarme tu automóvil prestado?

El moreno le ofreció sus llaves como si estuviera en un trance, Neji las tomó y luego los tres desaparecieron por el corredor. Tsunade miró a Kiba, preocupada, luego le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Kiba, nadie va a culparte de esto.

-¡Nana, yo fui quien le pidió que jugara fútbol! ¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle eso a sus padres?

-Kiba, Naruto pudo haber estado bajando las escaleras y haber tropezado y haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la barandilla y lo mismo hubiera pasado. Esto _no_ es tu culpa ¿me entiendes? Fue un _accidente_. Pudo haber pasado en cualquier lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No se ve bien.

-Oh Dios. Oh Dios mío.

Sasuke se puso de pie, pasando a Tsunade corriendo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. No tenía el corazón para siquiera _tratar_ de detenerlo.

El pelinegro corrió por el corredor lo más rápido que pudo, las enfermeras le gritaban que no corriera en un hospital, pero las ignoró. Llegó al cuarto de Naruto y se lanzó hacia él, dándole un susto de muerte a la enfermera que inspeccionaba los monitores.

-Realmente no debería estar aquí. Sólo la familia inmediata está…

-Yo _soy_ familia. Vamos, Naruto. Vamos, no hagas esto. Escúchame y regresa. Lo hiciste antes y lo puedes hacer de nuevo. ¡Óyeme, maldita sea! ¡Naruto, despierta! ¡No me hagas esto maldición! ¡No hagas esto de nuevo!

-¡Sasuke!- Volteó hacia la puerta, respirando con dificultad con lágrimas sobre su rostro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. -Eso no va a ayudar. Vamos, suéltalo.

Sasuke jadeó mientras luchaba para hacer que sus dedos obedecieran la orden que su cerebro les mandaba, finalmente dejando ir al rubio y dejándose caer en la silla, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No me hagas esto, no otra vez. Regresa.

-Naruto…

-¡No! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Este lugar no existe, está todo en mi cabeza!

-¡Naruto, estás delirando! Casi mueres, lo entiendo. ¡Pero _este_ es tu _hogar_! ¡Este lugar es _real_, Naruto!

-¡No, no lo es! No lo entiendes, ¡Estoy en coma! ¡Tengo que estarlo! ¡No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que volver! Yo… yo tengo amigos. ¡Tengo una _familia_! Tengo a… tengo a… Sasuke. _Tenía_ que ser real.

-Naruto, escúchame. No fue real. Cualquiera que fuese el escenario que creo tu mente mientras estabas inconsciente no fue _real_. Lo siento, pero así es como son las cosas. Sasuke no es tu amigo, es un enemigo que trató de _asesinarte_.

-¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡Fue real! ¡_Este_ es el sueño! ¡No aquel! _¡Este es el sueño!_

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la ventana abierta, saltando por ella. Tsunade le grito que esperara, que regresara, pero la ignoró. Saltó de techo en techo tan rápido como pudo, respirando con dificultad mientras se dirigía a casa lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que hacer esto antes de que la Hokage mandara a los ANBU tras él.

_-¡Oh, Cristo, ya estoy pensando como si este mundo fuera real! ¡Este es el sueño! ¡Es el sueño, y puedo probarlo!_

Naruto estaba tan confundido. Una parte de él se preguntaba si este era _realmente_ el sueño, o si el otro mundo lo era. Después de todo, no recordaba el otro mundo, sólo este, y había vuelto a este. Si realmente estaba en otro coma, ¿no habría creado una historia completamente nueva? ¡Esto no tenía sentido, maldición!

Llegó a su apartamento y subió corriendo las escaleras, alcanzado su puerta pateándola para abrirla puesto que no tenía su llave.

-Puedo probar que este es el sueño.

Abrió su armario y rebuscó en él buscando su caja de Kunai sobrantes, encontrándola finalmente y sacándola. Tomó un Kunai de la caja y se dirigió hacia el baño, bajando el arma en el fregadero antes de mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo.

-Si este es un sueño, puedo controlarlo. Si es real, entonces no puedo. Cuando sujete este Kunai, y me corte con él, _no_ va a curarse. Puedo controlar esto, porque es un sueño, y yo digo que no tengo el Kyûbi dentro de mí. El Kyûbi no me cura. Kyûbi es sólo un gato. _Mi_ gato. No es un demonio de nueve colas. No me curará.

Levantó apresuradamente el Kunai e hizo un corte en su antebrazo. La sangre comenzó a gotear instantáneamente hacia el piso desde la gran herida. Espero, mirándola. Nada estaba pasando. El Kyûbi no la estaba curando.

-¡Lo _sabía_! ¡Esto _es_ un sueño! ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es regresar! _¿Cómo regresé la última vez?_

Había muerto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era morir, y podría volver a su mundo real. Con su madre y padre. Con Sasuke.

-Todo estará bien. Esto _funcionará_.

Insistió Naruto mientras llevaba el kunai a su muñeca izquierda. Titubeó, temeroso de que fuera a doler "morir" otra vez, pero sacudió su cabeza, tomó una profunda inspiración y se cortó la muñeca. La sangre comenzó enseguida a fluir desde la herida a un paso tan deprisa, que Naruto se alarmó, hasta que recordó que eso era algo bueno. Con su mano, resbaladiza por la sangre, tomó el Kunai de su otra mano y se cortó también esa muñeca, su visión ya comenzaba a fallarle.

Dejó caer el arma al piso y se dejó caer pesadamente, apoyándose contra la pared mientras miraba con fijeza la luz en el techo. Estiró una mano hacia ella, la sangre cubriendo su piel bronceada.

-Voy de regreso, Sasuke. Espérame.

Su visión se oscureció más antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Y Naruto murió.

Sasuke se frotó el rostro aún sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama de Naruto. Kushina y Minato todavía no podían ser localizados. Sus oficinas habían sido revisadas, su casa, todos los números telefónicos disponibles habían sido llamados y aún nada. Era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

_Mal momento para desaparecer,_ pensó Sasuke con tristeza. Y luego, algo le pasó por la mente. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, Tsunade estaba de pie cerca de la enfermera de la estación con un portapapeles.

-¿Nana? ¿Hablaste a casa de Sai?

-No ¿Por qué?

-No sé, sólo creo que Naruto dijo algo acerca de sus padres yendo a la casa de Sai.

-Voy a intentarlo entonces.

El pelinegro regresó al cuarto, sentándose de nuevo a un lado de Naruto y tomando su mano. La apretó con fuerza, esperando que Naruto volviera, pero ya habían pasado casi seis horas, y aún estaba inconsciente. Agitó su cabeza.

-Si estás haciendo esto para castigarme, está funcionando. Vamos, ya he sufrido lo suficiente. La broma terminó. Despierta o te voy a patear el trasero.

El ritmo cardiaco de Naruto, que había estado estable desde que Sasuke había entrado al cuarto, repentinamente comenzó a disminuir. Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose si se suponía que debería hacer eso. Se veía tremendamente lento para la opinión de Sasuke. Se enderezó en la silla, cuestionándose si debía ir a buscar ayuda, pero en su lugar la ayuda vino a él, cuando la pantalla repentinamente mostró una línea plana y la alarma se activó.

Los ojos del pelinegro miraron con conmoción la línea plana de la pantalla de Naruto, la fuerte alarma de la máquina haciendo eco en sus oídos. Naruto tenía una línea plana. Tener una línea plana significaba que el corazón había dejado de latir. Si el corazón había dejado de latir, eso significaba muerte ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡No, Naruto! ¡Despierta! ¡No hagas esto!

Sasuke fue alejado de un tirón mientras gente comenzaba a entrar apresuradamente al cuarto. Gritó, tratando de regresar a Naruto, pero alguien luchaba por sacarlo del cuarto. Tsunade ya estaba a un lado de Naruto, lanzando órdenes.

-¡Naruto, _no te atrevas a morirte maldición_!


	13. De mundo de sueños

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 13. De mundo de sueños

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con fuerza mientras miraba a través de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Naruto, su labio inferior temblando mientras el miedo corría por sus venas. Una enfermera le administraba RCP mientras que otras dos preparaban el desfibrilador para Tsunade, quien les gritaba que se apresuraran, sus manos extendidas. Sasuke podía decir que la mujer trataba de no entrar en pánico, pero era claro que estaba al límite de la histeria.

El elevador sonó y escuchó pasos corriendo por el corredor, pero los ignoró, sus ojos enfocados en el monitor del corazón de Naruto. Aún era una línea plana, y estaba comenzando a temblar más ante el pensamiento de que Naruto tal vez no saliera de esta.

Más personas iban y venían corriendo por detrás de él, pero ninguna de ellas importaba. El único que lo hacía era Naruto.

-Vamos. _Vamos_, Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!

Se giró de golpe, sorprendido, y vio a las dos personas que menos hubiera querido ver en este tipo de situación. Los padres de Naruto.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? Tsunade nos llamó en la casa de Sai…

Nunca terminó porque Kushina había gritado, al alcanzar la ventana y mirar dentro. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero Minato la detuvo, sabiendo que si entraba sólo iba a causar más problemas. Sasuke les dio la espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y obligándose a no llorar mientras escuchaba a Kushina llorar histéricamente detrás de él, repitiendo las palabras "mi pequeño" mezclado con sollozos.

Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, Tsunade estaba usando el desfibrilador en Naruto, el cuerpo del rubio sacudiéndose violentamente con cada descarga, su espalda arqueándose por sobre la cama antes de volver a caer en ella. La línea se mantenía plana. Le dio una nueva descarga, Sasuke observando, mordiendo su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte para saborear la sangre en su boca y apretando sus manos una contra la otra en una plegaria.

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡No hagas esto, Naruto, por favor! Tan sólo vuelve…_

El doctor le dio una última descarga a Naruto, y un largo pico apareció en la pantalla, Sasuke dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire antes de dejarse caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Mierda.

Kushina aún estaba llorando, pero Minato la consolaba, diciéndole que Naruto estaba vivo y que estaba bien. Sasuke observaba, sin siquiera estar seguro de que decir. Los dos padres sólo se abrazaron fuertemente, Kushina mirando por encima para asegurarse de que Naruto realmente estuviera vivo y bien.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se giró antes de ponerse de pie, Tsunade salió, el sudor era visible en su frente mientras se aclaraba la garganta. El pelinegro podía decir que intentaba calmarse. No podía haber sido fácil trabajar en Naruto haya dentro, y la verdad estaba bastante seguro de que no se suponía que miembros de la familia fueran tratados por otros miembros de la familia. Supuso que era porque ella era el doctor presente más cercano.

-Él está bien. Fue una llamada cercana, pero está vivo. Su respiración es estable.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se golpeó la cabeza. Me temo que… regresó a su coma.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo siento, cariño.

Tsunade se acercó para abrazarla, pero Minako trastabilló hacia atrás, girándose y mirando con fiereza a Sasuke. El pelinegro se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Se suponía que tú lo _vigilarías_!

Le gritó a Sasuke, quien se hizo para atrás apoyándose contra la pared, como si deseara desaparecer a través de ella. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera aquella vez que Naruto y él casi habían incendiado la casa cuando tenían doce.

-Kush…

-¡Eres su _mejor amigo_! ¡Se suponía que tú lo vigilarías, que lo _cuidarías_! ¡Se supone que tú te asegurarías de que no se lastimara! ¡¿Qué es lo que has _hecho_?

-¡Kushina! ¡Esto _no _es culpa de Sasuke! ¡Fue un accidente! Kiba se siente culpable, Sasuke se siente culpable, _todos_ se sienten culpables. Pero no es culpa de nadie, esto simplemente pasó.

-Tengo que irme.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, Sasuke se giró y salió disparado por el corredor lo más rápido que sus piernas lo podían llevar.

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto se enfurruñó en su sueño, girando su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, luchando para hacer a sus ojos cooperar. ¿Estaba de regreso? Podía escuchar a alguien ir y venir en su cuarto, y alguien que estaba sosteniendo su mano. ¿Su madre y su padre? ¡_Tenía_ que estar de regreso!

Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, su visión borrosa y sonrió ligeramente cuando se giró para mirar a la persona sosteniendo su mano. Lentamente decayó cuando su visión se aclaró y fue claro que estaba mirando a Sakura. Traía un hitai-ate. Aún estaba soñando.

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Naruto, me alegra tanto de que estés bien!

-A mí también. ¡Porque ahora puedo _matarte_!- Se arrojó hacia el rubio, pero Sakura lo alejó de un empujón con una mano, Sai se estampó contra la pared opuesta, sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo furiosamente. -¡¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¿Eh?

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama nos dijo lo que soñaste mientras estabas inconsciente después de que te encontré. Sai y yo estábamos preocupados, así que venimos a verte, y estabas inconsciente en tu baño con tus muñecas cortadas. Kyûbi no te estaba curando, por alguna razón. Casi mueres.

-¿Me salvaste? Mierda.

-¡¿A qué te _refieres_ con 'mierda'? ¡Naruto, casi te _mueres_! ¡_Otra vez_!

-Ustedes no entienden, ¡esto no es _real_! ¡No estoy aquí realmente! ¡Estoy en un coma y mi yo real esta inconsciente y soñando todo esto. Ustedes dos no existen.

-Así que sólo somos producto de tu imaginación ¿es eso?

-Sakura, no es eso. Es… complicado. Pero yo no pertenezco aquí. Estaba tratando de volver.

-Estás loco. Sakura y yo somos tan reales como tú lo eres, ¡y estamos _aquí mismo_! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en decir que no existimos? ¡Estas delirando! ¡Casi te _suicidas_!

-¡Esa era la única manera de volver! ¡Quiero decir, piénsalo! Me corté las venas porque yo creí que Kyûbi no era real y que mis heridas no sanarían. ¡Así es como logré hacerlo! ¡Explica _eso_!

-Así que puedes controlar las habilidades curativas del Kyûbi. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Si comienzas a volar, vas a declarar que esto es un sueño?

-¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-¡Porque actúas como un loco! Sasuke te abrió un agujero a través del pecho y cuando moriste, creaste un elaborado mundo donde él no era una mala persona. Ahora que sabes que ese mundo era una mentira, estás enojado y quieres encontrar una manera de regresar, ¡pero _no_ vamos a dejar que te suicides! ¡Eso _no era_ real, Naruto! Sasuke es malvado, y va a ser ejecutado. Déjalo ser. _Déjalo_ ir.

-¡No! Tengo que hablar con él.

-No te vamos a dejar ver a Sasuke, Naruto. Va a ser liquidado, y eso será el fin de esto. Te quedarás aquí y descansarás hasta que la ejecución termine.

-¡No pueden matarlo!

-Eso no está a discusión. Tsunade-sama hará que lo ejecuten mañana, y luego todo estará bien. _Tú _estarás bien. Ahora, acuéstate y descansa un poco. Sai y yo no vamos a ir a ningún lado.

El rubio maldijo y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y se enfurruñó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? Si se suponía que regresaría a su _verdadero _ser al morir en _este_ mundo, ¿por qué no había pasado eso? ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

_-Tal vez tiene que ver con la persona, Sasuke es la persona a quien le confío mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Fue porque confié en él que terminé 'muriendo' en primer lugar. Así que tal vez no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, tal vez Sasuke necesita hacerlo. Correcto, está bien. Puedo simplemente quedarme aquí hasta que los convenza de que me siento mejor, entonces puedo ir a buscar a Sasuke y hacer que me maté otra vez._

Parecía muy sencillo. Y luego recordó lo que Sakura había dicho. Sasuke iba a ser ejecutado mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y brincó en la cama. Si Sasuke era ejecutado, ¿significaba eso que Naruto no iba a poder regresar a casa?

¡¿Se iba a quedar atorado ahí para siempre?

Sasuke no podía respirar en el momento en que llego a casa. No tenía nada que ver con estar cansado, o el hecho de que estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que con trabajo podía ver hacia delante. Simplemente no podía respirar. Kushina lo culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Naruto, y el rubio había _muerto_. Sí, había vuelto, ¡pero aun así había muerto!

El pelinegro cerró de golpe la puerta de enfrente cuando llegó, su madre le llamó diciéndole que llegaba tarde y que ya habían comenzado a cenar. La ignoró mientras subía a trompicones las escaleras, jadeando con fuerza mientras luchaba por respirar. Entró a su cuarto de un golpe, tropezando contra algo de ropa que había dejado tirada y aterrizó en su cama sobre su estómago, sujetando su almohada y enterrando a cara en ella. Era aún más _difícil_ respirar.

_Bien, _pensó, aun llorando. _Espero sofocarme._

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Lárgate!

Sintió un peso en la cama a un lado de él, maldiciendo el hecho de que no hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Itachi puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico más joven antes de acariciar su espalda gentilmente.

-¿Sasuke, qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?

El pelinegro sólo agitó la cabeza, no queriendo hablar sobre ello. No recordaba haber llorado así de fuerte alguna vez antes de esta. Había sido difícil retener las lágrimas cuando confirmaron que Naruto había vuelto a su coma pero que Kushina lo culpara simplemente hacía a la situación en general un millón de veces peor de lo que realmente era. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto _no hubiera_ resucitado? ¿Qué hubiera dicho y hecho Kushina entonces?

-Sasuke, respóndeme.

-Naruto entró en otro coma.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Tsunade lo dijo! ¡Y todo es mi culpa!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puede ser esto tu culpa? No te culpes a ti mismo…

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡¿Yo soy su guía, cierto? ¡Yo soy la razón por la que regresó, y como no, en el _segundo_ que lo rechazo, vuelve a su coma y su _corazón se detiene maldición_! Y la señora Uzumaki me culpa.

Itachi nada más se quedó mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sasuke por unos segundos, tratando de que todo encajara. Sasuke había dicho que había rechazado a Naruto. ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Itachi no quería preguntar, pero su hermano estaba tan preocupado sobre esto que se sentía obligado a.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo rechazaste? ¿Y cómo es que eso es siquiera relevante con el coma de Naruto?

El joven Uchiha suspiró, sentándose y encarando a su hermano, secando fieramente las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos. Evito mirar a Itachi mientras hablaba, demasiado avergonzado puesto que sabía por los hechos que esto era enteramente su culpa.

-Naruto es gay y hoy me dijo que yo le gustaba. Joder. ¡Admitió que yo le _gustaba_! ¡Sé que debí haberme espantado, pero él es mi mejor amigo! Le dije que lo sentía, pero que yo no lo veía de esa manera, pero que siempre seríamos amigos, que nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Entonces, fue hacia el campo, se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la portería.

-¿Y regresó al coma?

Itachi suponía que un trauma severo en la cabeza después de tan largo coma podría disparar una reacción y causar que regresara a él, pero la creencia de Sasuke de que era su culpa era simplemente ridícula. Itachi sólo deseaba que también pudiera mostrarle eso a Sasuke.

-Aja. Naruto se fue. Otra vez.

-_Piensa_. -Bang. - _Piensa_.- Bang. -_Piensa_.- Bang.

Naruto repitió la palabra cada vez que alejaba su cabeza de la pared antes de golpearla contra la superficie de azulejo una vez más. Tenía que encontrar una manera de verse con Sasuke, pero nadie iba a dejarlo. ¿Por qué lo harían después de lo que había hecho?

Pero el rubio _necesitaba_ verlo. No podía vivir en este mundo toda su vida, eso simplemente destruiría a sus amigos y familia. No les podía hacer esto, ¡_Tenía_ que encontrar una manera de volver! Y para eso, necesitaba a Sasuke. ¿Por qué su cabeza lo mantenía alejado de Sasuke?

-Este es un sueño. Y puesto que es _mi_ sueño, debería controlarlo.

Se alejó de la pared y se sentó en la tapa del excusado. El baño era el único lugar en el que podía estar solo sin Sai y Sakura sobre él. No tenía ninguna ventana, así que no estaban preocupados de que escapara. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Si yo puedo controlarlo, entonces todo debería ser como yo lo digo, como cuando Kyûbi no me curó. ¡Joder! Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de que saliera de esta prisión de cuatro paredes, podría…

Pensó acerca de lo que justo estaba pensando del porque Sai y Sakura lo habían dejado entrar al baño. No había ventana. Era porque el baño estaba dentro del edificio, y una ventana daría hacia otro departamento. Pero, puesto que este era _su _sueño, podía cambiar eso.

-Muy bien. Muy bien.

Tronando los huesos de su cuello, Naruto se concentró. Quería que una ventana apareciera en la pared frente a él. No una inmensa, sólo lo suficientemente grande para pasar por ella. Y que condujera fuera. Quería ver el cielo azul y otros edificios.

-Funcionará. ¡_Tiene _que!" Insistió Naruto en voz alta.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y luego los abrió cautelosamente. Sonrió ampliamente, abriendo ambos ojos, cuando una ventana yacía frente a él, una pequeña cortina transparente cubriéndola. No era tan grande como la había deseado, pero ey, era una ventana. Apartó las cortinas y abrió la ventana, mirando fuera. Podía usar chakra para escapar bajando por la pared, y luego seguir usando su poder para que todo se alejara de su camino hasta que alcanzara a Sasuke.

Trepándose al marco de la ventana, comenzó a salir del baño hasta que se preguntó si podría hacerse volar. Mirando el piso abajo, hizo una mueca.

-Mejor no me arriesgo a eso.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba descendiendo, sus pies finalmente hacienda contacto con la pared exterior. Soltó el borde y comenzó a correr hacia abajo por un lado del edificio, saltando al suelo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y saliendo disparado por la calle. Necesitaba llegar a Sasuke antes de que alguien descubriera que no estaba en su apartamento.

No sabía dónde lo tenían. Alguien como él debería tener una alta seguridad, así que no pensó que fuera encarcelado en una prisión regular como la última vez. Sólo podía asumir que estuviera en los cuarteles del ANBU.

-Esa es mucha gente que pasar.

Supuso que podía simplemente hacer que todos se quedaran dormidos o algo así. ¿Eso funcionaría? _Supongo que sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo._ Pensó. Después de todo, si fallaba, lo peor que le podían hacer era regresarlo a casa y podía tan sólo volver a escapar.

Contempló si tratar o no de que Tsunade cambiara de parecer, pero no quería arriesgarse. Si no funcionaba, estaría atorado ahí para siempre. No iba a arriesgarse a eso, al _diablo _con ese plan, iba a encontrar al Uchiha y salir de esto _ahora_.

Llegó a las afueras de los cuarteles del ANBU y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, deseando que todos cayeran dormidos. Entonces, simplemente porque era un bromista por naturaleza, sonrió ligeramente y deseó que dos o tres tuvieran un explosivo caso de diarrea. Sólo porque podía.

Esperó como un minuto antes de entrar al cuartel, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrió que todos estaban durmiendo. Si _quien fuera_ trataba de convencerlo de que esto _no era _un sueño, iba a demandar una explicación de como milagrosamente obtuvo una ventana en su baño y como logró que más de cincuenta ANBU cayeran dormidos.

El rubio siguió su camino a través de las escaleras de la base, sabiendo que había unas cuantas celdas abajo. Sólo podía esperar estar en lo correcto con sus deducciones, pero basado en su puntaje escolar en su mundo, estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo. Parece que algunos de sus _verdaderos _rasgos se habían quedado con él esta vez.

Llegando al fondo, encontró cuatro celdas, dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas. En la mas lejana estaba Sasuke, y a diferencia de todos los demás estaba despierto. Estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared, mirando hacia el piso. Naruto se movió hacia los barrotes, Sasuke levantó los ojos.

-Así que, supongo que estás aquí para perdonarme.

-No. Estoy aquí para pedirte que me mates.

Mikoto caminó hacia la puerta de Sasuke y tocó la puerta, acercando su oreja.

-¿Dulzura? ¿Estás despierto?

-Sí, todavía no he logrado sofocarme.

-¿Lo tomo como que no vas a ir a la escuela otra vez?

Habían pasado tres días desde la recaída de Naruto, y Sasuke no había salido de su cuarto. Apenas y había comido, y se rehusaba a ver a nadie después de que Itachi había dicho algo que lo había enfurecido y el mayor de los Uchiha había sido perseguido fuera del cuarto por algunas verdaderamente feas malas palabras y unas cuantas de las posesiones del pelinegro. Mikoto sabía que estaba atravesando una época difícil, no quería presionarlo.

-No. Aquí estoy bien

-Amor, puede que la escuela lo haga más fácil. Te dará algo en que enfocarte. ¿O tal vez podamos ir a ver una película? Puedo reportarme enferma.

-No, mamá.

-Amor, estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Podrías… podrías por favor tan sólo salir y hablar conmigo?

-Sólo déjame solo.

Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero sonó el timbre de la casa. La cerró, mirando a la puerta de su hijo unos segundos antes de suspirar y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para responder a puerta. Escuchó la puerta de Itachi abrirse y sus pisadas caminando por el corredor hacia el baño.

Mikoto abrió la puerta del frente y se conmocionó de ver a la madre de Naruto parada en el portal. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, su cabello revuelto y sucio. Tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos que estaban esponjados de llorar y parecía estar entre avergonzada y sonrojada, aunque Mikoto no estaba segura del porqué.

-¡Kushina! ¡Hola!

-Hola.

-Escuché lo de Naruto, lo siento mucho. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…

-Hay algo. Necesito que me prestes a tu hijo.

-No saldrá de su cuarto. Se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Sigue insistiendo que es su culpa.

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo tratar de hablar con él?

-Por supuesto, sube las escaleras. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

-No, gracias. No me tardaré.

-Está bien.

Kushina observó irse a la otra mujer antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras. Había estado tantas veces en casa de Sasuke, que sabía exactamente donde estaba su cuarto, pero trataba de pretender que no lo sabía para así poder prolongar lo inevitable. _Tenía _que hablar con él. Quería hablar con él desde tres días atrás, pero no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Le había tomado todo este tiempo para decidirse, y _aún _no se sentí segura.

Llegando al cuarto después de no poder demorarse más, levantó la mano y tocó la puerta con indecisión, medio esperando que estuviera dormido y que ella pudiera vivir sabiendo que había tratado y que no había nada que pudiera hacer… hasta después, por supuesto.

Pero no estaba dormido.

-¡Mamá, ya te dije, _no_ voy a ir a la escuela!

-Sasuke, soy Kushina. Y-Yo sé que probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo por completo, ¿pero crees que puedas escucharme? Sasuke, por favor. Ya perdí un hijo, no me hagas perder otro por un error estúpido.

No supo que fue lo que lo logró, tal vez fue la declaración de que lo apreciaba como un hijo, pero después de un momento y el seguro se abrió. Sasuke abrió la puerta. Se veía casi tan mal como Kushina, su cabello parado hacia un lado de su cabeza, sus ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y su piel pálida. Se hizo a un lado, haciéndole una seña para que entrara, y ella entró al cuarto, sentándose en el borde de su cama. El chico cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio, sentándose en la silla y juntando las manos, mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Se que nada de lo que diga ahora puede hacer desaparecer el dolor que te causé en el hospital. Hubiera venido antes, pero no sabía que decirte. En aquel momento, todavía estaba conmocionada. Estaba enojada, y preocupada y la persona más fácil de culpar en ese momento eras tú y no te merecías eso. Cariño, estoy tan, tan arrepentida de lo que dije. Sé que no fue tu culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie. Naruto se resbaló. Pudo haber pasado en casa, donde me hubiera culpado a mí misma, o incluso a Minato, tan sólo porque necesitaría a quien culpar. Fue injusto de mi parte, y estoy muy arrepentida de decirte esas cosas tan horribles. Estaba… esperaba que pudieras venir a visitar a Naruto al hospital. Sé que estaría agradecido de tenerte ahí. Siempre has estado ahí para él en el pasado, se que lo apreciaría. _Yo _lo apreciaría.

Se paró frente a Sasuke, esperando nerviosamente su respuesta. El chico tan solo la miró antes de pararse y abrazarla. La mujer dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo antes de contestar el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

-Se que no lo decía en serio. Pero aún siento que fue mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, cariño. Es solo que yo soy una persona horrible por hacerte pensar eso.

-Está bien. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo te pedí que fueras ¿recuerdas? Sólo necesito ir a casa por unas cosas. Y una ducha. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo.

-Vendré a buscarte en una hora más o menos.

Sasuke asintió al tiempo que la mujer se despidió y dejó su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus manos apretadas juntas con mucha fuerza y su quijada tensa. Había traído a Naruto de regreso antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Naruto tenía que saber que sin importar que, Sasuke lo iba a traer de vuelta.

Naruto le regresó la mirada a Sasuke cuando el pelinegro parpadeó, tratando de no demostrar la sorpresa en su rostro. El rubio sabía cómo debió haber soñado. Sasuke probablemente pensaba que estaba loco, pero Naruto _sabía_ que esto era un sueño. Todo lo probaba.

-¿Qué?

-No pareces ser del tipo que necesita que le repita las cosas. Eres demasiado listo para eso. Te pedí que me _asesinaras_.

-Lo capté, tan sólo necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo para asegurar que _tú _lo entendías, dobe.

Naruto giró los ojos, comenzando a molestarse. ¿Cuánto más le iba a tomar? Sólo quería irse a casa, en ese momento. Y Sasuke era su boleto de ida fuera de aquí.

Pensó en que la puerta estuviera sin llave y la empujó para abrirla. Rechinó sonoramente, Sasuke mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero Naruto sabía que estaba atónito. Probablemente pensaba que los guardias no la habían cerrado o algo parecido.

-Escuché sobre tu momento psicótico. Crees que tienes otro mundo.

-No es psicótico, es la verdad. Este mundo es falso. Quiero ir a casa, de regreso a mis padres, mis amigos… y tú. Aún eres un bastardo, pero por lo menos estás ahí para mí.

-Claramente _ese_ mundo es el sueño.

-Bien, ¿entonces por qué no estás haciendo lo que te pedí?

-Porque lo pediste.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Porque yo _quiero _que me mates, dices que no, incluso aunque es algo que también _tú _quieres?

-En general.

-¡Dios, eres insufrible! ¡Si simplemente te _obligo _a matarme, conociendo mi suerte, no funciona!

"Regresa, Naruto."

-¡Estoy tratando! ¡Dame un minuto!

La ceja izquierda de Sasuke se levantó ligeramente mientras observaba que Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro en la celda, murmurando en voz baja acerca de variables y consecuencias. El pelinegro estaba atónito de que el rubio conociera palabras tan grandes. Y tenía que admitirlo, Naruto _sí _se veía como una persona diferente.

-Lo dices en serio ¿verdad? De _verdad _crees que hay otro mundo.

-Sí.

-¿Y yo estoy en él?

-Eres muy importante en él. Exactamente igual a como lo eres aquí.

-¿Te amo ahí?

Ante eso, el rubio hizo una mueca y miró hacia donde no estaba Sasuke, enfocándose en las barras de la celda vecina.

-No. No lo haces. - Sin darse cuenta de lo en realidad significaba la frase del moreno.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que ese mundo no está del todo mal. No tengo nada que perder de todas formas. Voy a ser ejecutado mañana ¿correcto?

-Sí. Y esto es algo que tú quieres. Matarme. Sólo… por amor de dios, hazlo _bien _esta vez. Apestas en eso de matarme.

-No por falta de práctica.

-No me digas. Uno creería que lo tendrías perfectamente dominado para este momento. Cuando tú quieras.

El pelinegro hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos antes de sostener su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha. El Chakra se hizo visible inmediatamente cuando el sonoro y chillante sonido del Chidori inundó el sótano. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, el rostro del rubio estaba desprovisto de todo miedo. Esto sorprendió al Uchiha.

-No puedes echarte para atrás una vez que mi puño esté en tu pecho.

-Casi suenas como si yo te importara.

-Bueno, tú _eres _mi mejor amigo.

-Sí. Y tú eres el mío. Supongo que si me equivoco, obtendrás el Mangekyô Sharingan. De cualquier forma, ambos ganamos

-Supongo.

Sasuke no desperdició ni un segundo más. Se lanzó hacia adelante, apuntó su puño con perfección para que así golpeara el corazón de Naruto. La puerta del sótano se abrió de un portazo, Tsunade gritaba, pero Sasuke ya había impactado su puño contra el pecho de Naruto. El aliento del rubio se congeló en sus pulmones mientras la sangre se escurría desde la esquina de su boca. Dolía. Mucho.

Si se equivocaba, definitivamente se había condenado a sí mismo a la muerte. Si se equivocaba, Sasuke iba a asesinar a todos los que amaba para escapar y así poder matar a su hermano.

Afortunadamente, _no _se equivocaba. Y mientras Naruto moría en el mundo de sueños, su mano se contraía en el mundo real.


	14. De cambios

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 14. De cambios

El pelinegro metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por el corredor del hospital con Kushina, la mujer se veía mejor de lo que se veía antes, pero aún no tan vivas como lo había estado por los últimos tiempos, desde que Naruto había despertado.

Podía ver a Minato de pie en el corredor con una taza de café en la mano, obviamente esperando el regreso de Kushina. Cuando ella llegó con él, la besó en la mejilla antes de darle una palmadita al hombro de Sasuke cuando pasó. Era su turno de ir a casa y bañarse.

-Voy por un café ¿quieres algo?

-Puedo ir por el por usted.

-No, no. Por favor, ve a hablar con Naruto. Regresaré enseguida.

Sasuke la observó alejarse, esperando que ella de verdad lo _hubiera_ perdonado. Parecía muy sincera y se veía como si estuviera preocupada consigo misma por lo que había dicho, así que estuvo seguro que ella estaba bien. Probablemente aún se sentía culpable, pero Sasuke estaba ahí ahora. Podía traer de regreso a Naruto.

Caminó hacia el cuarto del rubio, un poco deprimido cuando notó todos los tubos que venían de él. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de su cama, tomando la mano de Naruto en la suya.

-¿Naruto? ¿Puedes escucharme? Supongo que no, ¿Por qué habría de pensar que sólo porque funcionó una vez, funcionaría de nuevo? Siento haber dicho que no, Naruto. Siento no sentirme de la misma manera, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. No te iba a mentir. Y nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo, sin importar que. Eres demasiado importante.

-De verdad que eres algo, Uchiha.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer la mano de Naruto y mirando hacia la puerta. Sai estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Sai, no te escuché entrar.

-Soy así de escurridizo. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, supongo. No puedo pasar otros dos años sin él, Sai. No puedo.

-Tampoco yo, aunque espero que para este momento hayas dado cuenta del porqué _tú _no puedes durar sin él.

El Uchiha se giró hacia él, elevando una ceja con confusión. Sai no dijo más, sólo se inclinó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. El rubio no reaccionó, así que el muchacho más grande suspiró y la retiró antes de darle la espalda a Sasuke y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sigue hablando, Uchiha. Sin importar donde esté, Naruto siempre seguirá el sonido de tu voz.

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido, y se volvió a sentar. Sai realmente había actuado extraño hoy. ¿Qué quería decir con que esperaba que Sasuke hubiera entendido por qué no podía durar sin Naruto? ¿Qué no era por las mismas razones que todos los demás?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia el rubio para estirarse y sujetar su mano, pero quedó atónito al descubrir que ya la estaba sosteniendo. ¡¿Cuándo había pasado _eso_?

_Como sea, no importa. Necesito seguir hablando. ¡Tengo que traerlo de vuelta! _

-Joder, Naruto, no nos hagas esto. Regresa, Naruto.

Dolía estar ahí y ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo así. Dolía imaginar que está vez Naruto podía que se hubiera ido definitivamente. Y que era su culpa. Independientemente de lo que todos los demás decían, esto era su culpa. Kushina tenía razón, él debía haber estado cuidándolo. Debió haber sabido que Naruto no estaba completamente a salvo. Un golpe en la cabeza e iba a regresar al coma. Y solo Dios sabía cuándo volvería.

-Vamos, no seas tonto. Piensa en todos los demás. Piensa en cómo se sienten todos sin ti. Como me siento _yo _sin ti. Naruto…

Sasuke se interrumpió, con su corazón oprimido. No podía entender lo que sentía, sólo sabía que en ese instante estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Inclinó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, cuando sintió que la mano que sostenía se movió. Su cabeza se enderezó de golpe y se quedó mirando a Naruto. ¡Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero _definitivamente _había sentido ese movimiento!

-¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, puedes escucharme? ¡Naruto, Dios por favor, si puedes escucharme, vuelve a mover tu mano nada más! ¡Por favor!"

Nada pasó por unos cuantos segundos, luego Sasuke sintió los dedos del rubio apretando su mano. Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, cubriendo su boca con una mano antes de sujetar con fuerza el lado de la cama con ella, su otra mano respondiendo a Naruto con otro apretón.

-Gracias a Dios, idiota. Joder, gracias a Dios. Regreso enseguida ¿sí? ¡Regreso! ¡Tsunade! ¡Tsunade, ven rápido!

Se dio cuenta que probablemente no era la mejor cosa que decir en el mundo, porque Kushina dejó caer su taza de café y se precipitó hacia la puerta con pánico, pensando que tal vez el corazón del rubio se había vuelto a detener. Tsunade le seguía los pasos, ambas mujeres entraron corriendo al cuarto a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sasuke, qué pasó?

La doctora se giró a mirarlo. Él tan solo se rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Estaban mirando a la cosa equivocada. Maquinaria.

-¿Qué tal si miran a Naruto?

Ambas mujeres parpadearon, luego se giraron hacia el rubio. Les tomó un par de segundos registrar lo que trataba de decirles. Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos, mirando a su alrededor con lentitud.

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios, mi bebe volvió!

-Mamá, no puedo respirar.

-¡Perdón! Perdón. Oh, amor, me tenías tan preocupada.

-Yo me tenía preocupado. Me comencé a preguntar cuál mundo era real, pero estaba bastante confiado de que este era el verdadero.

-Lo es. Bienvenido de regreso.

-Gracias. Ambas veces, tuve que lograr que me asesinaras para regresar. No es algo malo, Sasuke, no te preocupes. Estoy de vuelta ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que importa.

-Lo es. Oh, tu padre va estar tan molesto de haberse perdido esto _otra vez_. Fue a casa a bañarse, debería volver en cualquier minuto."

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Mis brazos y piernas se sienten bien, así que… ¿un día? ¿Dos?

-Cuatro.

-¿Cuatro días han pasado? Vaya, sólo uno o dos pasaron en mi mundo de sueños. El tiempo definitivamente se mueve más lentamente allá. O más rápidamente, porque tuve una vida entera en dos años. Eso no tiene sentido.

Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Supuso que tal vez ya que sabía que no era real, hizo que el tiempo intencionalmente pasara lentamente. Ah ¿quién sabe? _Él _ciertamente no entendía su cerebro, ¿por qué habría de entenderlo alguien más?

-Oh, cariño. Estoy tan agradecida de que despertaras de nuevo. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

-También agradezco estar despierto.

Le regresó el abrazo, sonriendo hacia Sasuke. La sonrisa del pelinegro decayó y desvió la mirada, removiéndose.

-Mejor me voy. No he ido a la escuela desde tu accidente, así que iré a casa y descansaré un poco para poder ir mañana. Me alegra que estés mejor. Te veo después.

Sasuke huyó del cuarto, apretando sus puños contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el corredor.

¡¿Qué diablos le _pasaba_?

Sai lanzó la pelota de béisbol hacia el techo acostado sobre la cama, atrapándola con una mano antes de cambiarla de mano y lanzarla de nuevo. La había atrapado antes repitiendo el proceso, mirando la pelota caer cada vez que la lanzaba al aire.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y gente hablando antes de escuchar pisadas subiendo las escaleras. Las ignoró, concentrándose en su pelota. La lanzó una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera y la persona parada en el marco de la puerta soltara un grito de sorpresa.

Sai falló la atrapada.

-¡_Auch_! _Eso _me va a dejar marca.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto? ¡Y deja eso, la pelota de béisbol tiene un valor sentimental!

-Me aburrí esperándote. ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-Si te hubieras quedado un poquito más, lo hubieras visto despertar.

-Oh, sabía que iba a despertar. No estuviste ahí por un rato, así que su guía se había ido. Sabía que una vez que te regresáramos, despertaría. Me alegra que esté bien.

-Sí, a mí también. ¿Exactamente que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo nada más venir a visitarte?

-¿Si se trata de ti? No. La única persona a la que visitas sin tener un motivo oculto es a Naruto. Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sai le sonrió a Sasuke, una de esas sonrisas perversas que hacían evidentemente que el otro chico iba a estar hablando con acertijos. Sasuke _odiaba _los acertijos. Tal vez ese era por qué Sai siempre se los decía.

-Pienso que necesitamos hablar.

-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo en este momento?

-No, yo estaba hablando, tú te estabas pasando de listo.

-¿Por qué luchar contra la naturaleza?

-Ahora nada más estás siendo sarcástico. Quiero hablar sobre Naruto.

_-Oh oh. Sí Sai me dice que me aleje de él, voy a patearle el trasero, cortarlo en pedacitos muy chiquitos y desaparecerlo en la alfombra._ Miró con enfado al otro chico sin querer.

-No te preocupes, Uchiha, no es nada malo.

-¿Entonces qué es? No estoy realmente de humor para acertijos

-Naruto te confesó lo que siente por ti, ¿verdad?

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-No soy gay si es _eso _lo que preguntas.

-¡Oh, tienes que estar jodiéndome! ¡¿De verdad eres _tan _estúpido o nada más te preocupa lo que dirá la gente?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Uchiha, cuando Naruto estuvo inconsciente, lo visitabas todos los días. Alejabas a otras personas de él. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y eventualmente hasta te las arreglaste para traerlo de regreso. Cuando Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir, me contaste que te sentías raro, y el cómo no te gustaba que Naruto saliera con ella.

-Eso fue porque la odiaba.

-¡Era porque estabas _celoso_!

-Ey, yo odio a la maldita Ascua, así que no trates de convencerme que yo la quería.

-¡No celoso de Naruto! ¡De _Sakura_! ¡_Querías _a Naruto, pero no podías tenerlo, por _eso_ la odiabas tanto! ¡Ustedes dos no solían odiarse el uno al otro tanto, fue sólo por tus sentimientos por Naruto que esto pasó! Maldición, Sasuke, _todos _saben que eres gay y que te mueres por Naruto. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú seas el _único_ que no lo sepa?

-Sal de mi cuarto en este maldito momento.

-¡¿Hablas en serio, maldita sea? ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad? Piensa largo y tendido sobre ello, Uchiha. Y si todavía no lo entiendes, entonces eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensé. No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Él no va a estar ahí para siempre. Y otras personas llegarán a tocar a su puerta.

Una vez que pasó el umbral, Sasuke azotó la puerta con fuerza, mirando furiosamente la puerta de madera. Sai no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Naruto bostezó mientras entraba a la escuela, frotándose detrás de la cabeza. Se había visto forzado a despertarse temprano ya que no había logrado contactarse con Kiba o Sasuke desde que salió del hospital. Ya que ninguno de los dos estaba disponible, eso dejaba a su madre como la única que lo podía llevar a la escuela, dado que usualmente ella lo despertaba cuando se iba, le destruía su esquema del día de porrazo. Caminó fatigosamente hacia su casillero, bostezando otra vez mientras usaba la combinación, y estuvo a punto de pegar un brinco hasta el techo cuando fue abrazado por detrás y agitado violentamente de un lado al otro.

-¡Narukins!

-Volviste muy pronto.

-No…respirar…

-¡Escuchamos que habías vuelto y estamos tan contentos!

-Estoy feliz de ver que estás bien. Otra vez de pie y de regreso a la escuela ¿eh? No esperaba menos de ti.

-Bueno, para ser honesto, sólo vine porque estaba esperando hablar con Sasuke. Yo… no he hablado con él desde antes de mi segundo coma, y la conversación que tuvimos justo antes fue… Em… ¿personal?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Te lo voy a _sacar _a la fuerza!

-¡Genma!

-¡Eso es tan cruel! ¡Quiero saber!

-Suenas como un niño.

-Tú _actúas _como uno.

-¡¿_Yo _actuó como uno? Creo que hemos agobiado a Naruto lo suficiente, debemos volver al salón.

-Muy bien. ¡Adiós, Narukins!

Raído arrastró a Genma mientras el hombre agitaba la mano con entusiasmo por sobre su hombro. Naruto no soltó la respiración hasta que Genma estuvo fuera de su vista. Volvió hacia su casillero, abriéndolo y cambiando sus libros. Una vez hecho, lo cerró y simplemente se lo quedo mirando. No sabía qué hacer. Sasuke había estado ahí cuando despertó, pero luego se había ido y Naruto no había oído nada de él desde entonces.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago ante el pensamiento de que Sauce le mintiera. No había estado bien para nada, había estado asqueado, y ahora él y Sasuke nunca iban a volver a ser amigos. Iba a ser justo como en su sueño. Sasuke lo iba a dejar.

El rubio llevó su mano sobre su corazón y apretó la tela de su camisa justo sobre él, apretando los dientes. Había confiado que el Uchiha no se iba a asustar de él. Había confiado que ambos estarían bien. No podía dejar que su amistad fuera una mentira.

_-Pero ya lo es ¿no? Desde que yo no quiero ser su amigo. Desde que pienso en él como algo más…_

-¡Naruto!

Kiba venía corriendo en el corredor hacia él. Naruto se preocupó de que no pudiera _detenerse_, pero terminó frenando justo frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto estaba conmocionado.

-¡Amigo, estoy malditamente arrepentido! ¡Oh Dios mío, siento mucho haberte hecho jugar fútbol! Fue estúpido de mi parte ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor no me odies, amigo, ¡Juro que haré todo lo que pidas! ¡Estoy tan malditamente arrepentido, amigo, no tienes ni puta idea!

-¡Kiba, cálmate! No fue tú culpa. Me resbalé. Aunque me alegra que te preocuparas. Por lo menos sé que te importa.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, tío. ¡¿Cómo _no_ podría?

-Cálmate, hombre. Me estás asustando. Está bien. Yo estoy bien. Todo está bien. No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa.

-Me alegra. Oh, tengo algo para ti.

Abrió su mochila y rebuscó dentro antes de sacar una tarjeta. Se la pasó a Naruto y el rubio sonrió cuando vio a su grupo de amigos al frente, la foto pegada en un poco de papel de colores. Al rubio casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Gaara estaba en la foto, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia Kiba, el moreno se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Es un buen tipo. Estuviste hablando mucho con él durante el almuerzo, así que cuando volviste a tu mundo de sueños, lo hicimos sentarse con nosotros. Habíamos sido forzados a salir con él antes, pero la verdad nunca habíamos hecho por conocerlo. Es un tipo genial; realmente le caes bien.

Naruto abrió la tarjeta y vio numerosos mensajes dirigidos hacia él de sus amigos. Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji… todos.

Bueno, casi.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó que faltaba la letra de Sasuke, y volvió a cerrarla para ver el frente, mirando la foto. Tampoco estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué Sasuke no está aquí?

-Oh. No lo habría hecho.

El corazón de Naruto se partió en pedazos.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¡Oh, mierda, tío! No, no, no como eso. Sasuke no habría salido de su cuarto todo el tiempo que estuviste en tu segundo coma. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Mierda, perdón, eso se escuchó muy mal.

Naruto levantó la mirada, el alivio corriendo por su cuerpo ante las palabras de Kiba. Tal vez Sasuke estaba diciéndole la verdad cuando dijo que siempre serían amigos, sin importar que. Estaba tan agradecido, se había asustado por un minuto.

-Hablando de Sasuke ¿dónde está?

-El demonio sabrá. Fui a recogerlo esta mañana y su madre me dijo que él le dijo que yo iba a llegar más temprano y ella asumió que yo ya lo había recogido. Ya se había ido, así que me imaginé que ya estaba aquí. No tengo idea de porque mintió.

-Mm, como sea. Deberíamos ir al salón.

-Sí, tal vez trasero de pato ya está allí.

Kiba pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto y presionó sus nudillos contra la cabeza del rubio mientras caminaban, los dos riendo antes de que Naruto lo alejara. Llegaron a su salón y abrieron la puerta, encontrando a Sasuke ya en su lugar, leyendo un libro. Naruto sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Ey, Sasuke. Traté de llamarte cuando salí del hospital.

-Estaba ocupado.

Kiba levantó una ceja cuando Naruto respingó. Su respuesta había sido tan cortante; tan grosera.

-Oh. Espero no haberte molestado con mis llamadas, sólo esperaba conseguir que me trajeran gratis esta mañana puesto que no pude localizar a Kiba.

-La próxima vez, llama a Kiba.

Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando a Sasuke, inseguro de que decir ahora. Sasuke estaba portándose como un idiota con él. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

-Perdón.

Se desvió su cuerpo lejos de Sasuke, abrazándose a sí mismo y bajando la mirada hacia la mesa frente a él. No quería decir nada más, mucho menos que Sasuke comenzara a gritarle.

-¿Tío, cuál es tu problema? ¿Te levantaste esta mañana del lado equivocado de la cueva?

-¡No es su maldito asunto! ¡Sólo denme un poco de espacio por dos malditos segundos!

Naruto se lo quedó mirando conmocionado, su pecho le dolía de nuevo. Dejó escapar un gruñido y se movió para sujetárselo, con las manos temblándole. Dolía tan horriblemente.

Había perdido a Sasuke. Incluso en el mundo real, lo había perdido.

¿Cuál era el punto de haber despertado?


	15. De negociaciones

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 15. De negaciones

Sasuke cerro muy fuerte su casillero y fue por el pasillo hacia la salida, agradeciendo a Dios que era el fin del día escolar. Ese fue el peor día de su vida, pero hasta que comprendiera lo que Sai le había querido decir (y demostrara que estaba equivocado) tenía que estar lejos de Naruto. El solo tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

-Esto no va a funcionar - Alguien canto detrás de él, con una voz extremadamente dulce.

-¿Qué?

-Tu "pequeño" plan" o algo. Solo porque tú finges estar enfadado con Naruto no significa que yo te admita en mi grupo, tú puedes dejar de intentarlo ahora

-Tu sueñas, la última cosa que quiero es estar en tu maldito grupo de atrasados

-¿Entonces porque estas así con Naruto? ¿Finalmente saliste del armario y él te rechazo?

-¿Por qué crees que yo soy gay?

Grito en medio del patio, donde toda la gente lo miro incrédulos, sin embargo, en ese momento Sasuke solo tenía el cabreo hacia Sakura como para pensar en otra cosa.

-Tú eres aún más marica de lo que Naruto lo es.

-¡No uses ese término de mierda!

Sasuke la empujo, no tenía que hacer caso de sus insinuaciones. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo antes de continuar con su caminata hasta la parada de autobús. ¿Todos pensaban que era gay? ¿Todos pensaban que porque Naruto lo era, él también lo seria? ¡Él no era gay!

Él nunca había tenido una novia, ¿y qué? Naruto había tenido una y era gay. Solo porque él prefirió estar solo no significaba que el fuera gay. Muchas personas estuvieron sus vidas enteras solos ¿los hizo eso homosexuales? ¿Se equivocó con cada uno?

Se subió al autobús dejando su bolsa al lado, así que nadie se sentaría con él. El recordó cuando tenía catorce años, el primer comentario que hizo Naruto de Sakura, él se había sentido extraño, pero era solo porque pensó que Naruto no haría más caso de él. Ellos eran los mejores amigos y hacían todo juntos, el teniendo una chica solamente complico las cosas.

Sasuke suspiro, inclinándose hacia adelante, mirando fijamente fuera la ventana el paisaje. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos con Naruto que le tomo cuatro paradas más que se diera cuenta que se pasó la suya. Se bajó a la siguiente y fue caminando hacia su casa con un suspiro profundo.

_-Quizás debería hablar sobre ellos con mis padres… no, no puedo decir algo así, sería muy extraño. ¿Quizás Itachi? Seguro que me echaría una mano, y él sabe más sobre de Naruto, de todos modos._

Mordió el labio inferior, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Su madre no estaba, pero era normal, era las tres menos cuarto aproximadamente, cundo Naruto estaba en coma él no llegaba hasta las seis pasadas. El solo esperaba que Itachi estuviera en casa.

-¿Itachi? ¿Estás en casa? ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-Estoy trabajando, ¿puedes esperar?

-En realidad, esto es importante

El mayor estaba escribiendo en un papel, cogiendo apuntes de un ensayo, sin embargo al escuchar a Sasuke pedirle eso, suspiro, se quitó las gafas y giro hacia su hermano.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bien… - Sasuke se sentó en la cama y comenzó a jugar con la esquina de la colcha de Itachi, lo que este considero de verdad muy molesto. Comprobó el reloj y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Esto va a llevar todo el día?

-Yo solo… ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que Naruto admitió como se sentía respecto a mí?

-Aja

-Bien… Sai me arrincono después que Naruto se levantara y el insistió que yo… era gay por Naruto

-¿Y qué piensas tú?

-Pienso que soy heterosexual

-¿Entonces porque gato el valioso tiempo de trabajo en esta conversación?

-¡No es simple! Solamente lo que él dijo me puso a pensar sobre mí, y ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Tú solo dijiste que tú eras heterosexual

-¡Realmente pienso eso!

-¿Pero tú piensas que no lo eres?

-¡Sí! Hemos estado juntos siempre y cuando el empezó a salir con Sakura, me moleste, pero solo fue porque pensé que ella me quitaría su tiempo

-¿Y porque estuviste con el todo el tiempo?

-Ir con el era divertido. Naruto a sido la mejor persona que conocí desde siempre

-¿Por qué lo visitaste cada día cuando estaba en coma?

-Él es mi mejor amigo y quería que el supiera que estaría siempre, costase lo que costase, termine por devolverlo, independientemente de lo que él quería.

-¿Quería? ¿Por qué te molesta eso ahora mismo?

-¿Huh?

-Esto es una pregunta de verdad, Sasuke

Itachi miro fijamente a su hermano, para ver qué tipo de respuesta tenia. El joven miro fijamente el suelo como si le pudiera dar este la respuesta. Itachi se preguntó si lo había entendido. Era como esos de 'todos saben pero tú no'

Sus padres sabían que era gay por Naruto. El único que lo tenía que saber era Sasuke, Naruto tampoco fue convencido de eso, a pesar del rechazo y todo.

-No estoy seguro del porqué. ¡Joder Sai! No podía mantener su estúpida boca cerrada

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso te hace dudar de ti?

-¡Sí! Soy un hombre normal. ¡Me gusta Naruto como amigo por siempre! ¡Somos amigos!

-Claro que lo eres… Te ayudare con esto, pero tienes que esperar hasta el fin de semana. Tengo que acabar mi ensayo. Escribiré un manojo de argumentos para ti y serás capaz de decirle cómo te sientes realmente. No digo que lo seas, pequeño hermano, solo digo que esto es una posibilidad. Hare esto por ti y luego las cosas tendrían que ser más fáciles, ¿vale?

-Vale

-Bien. Ahora fuera, necesito trabajar

-Seguro. Gracias

Se puso de pie y dejo a su hermano solo, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Itachi suspiro, se masajeo la frente y volvió a trabajar en el papel.

Naruto miro fijamente la puerta delante de él como si le fuera a morder. Tenía la mano en forma de puño lista para tocar, pero solo lo intento, espero para hacer un error que podría morder su mano entera. Sabía que ese timbre lo enviaría a un agujero negro.

Dios, él no quería hacer esto, él no quería torturarse más por tener a Sasuke admitiéndolo. Admitiendo que le repugnaba, que lo odiaba. Naruto no quería oírlo, pero no lo temía. Él tuvo que admitir que se había encontrado con el caso que Sasuke lo ignoraba. Él se volvería loco.

Solo había sido un día, pero había sido como un cuchillo en el corazón de Naruto. Y las palabras de esa mañana todavía sonaban en su cabeza. ¡Joder, esto no era justo! Había trabajado tan duro para volver a su realidad solo para que sus acciones alejaran a Sasuke.

Quizás su sueño trataba de decirle algo. Quizás trataba de decirle que Sasuke le haría daño y le abandonaría.

-¿Naruto?

El rubio pego un salto del susto que se llevó, podría haber jurado que había llegado a lo alto del pórtico. Se giró, para encontrar a Mikoto caminar hacia él, sus brazos estaban llenos de bolsas. Naruto parpadeo al ver el coche en la entrada, ¿Cómo no había escuchado todo ese ruido?

-¿Cariño, nadie te abre la puerta?

-No. Ellos tienen que estar escuchando música

-Chico tontos y sus juguetes, ¿no? Tu tendrías que saber, ya que eres uno también.

-_La próxima vez, lo morderé la próxima vez. Si es que hay una próxima vez._

-Ya sabes el camino, ve arriba, Sasuke debe estar en su cuarto

Naruto giro para mirar a Mikoto, ella había desaparecido en la cocina. Volvió a la escalera, ¡Joder, ¿Por qué le costaba esto tanto?

¡Estaba de broma? ¡Claro que era difícil! ¿Cuán fácil podía ser que alguien te odia cuando tú le considerabas tu mejor amigo?

Naruto pensaba que no podía escuchar eso dos veces. Con una vez en su sueño era bastante. El solo esperaba que cuando Sasuke lo dijera no fuera acompañado por una tentativa de asesinato. En su mundo de sueño a Sasuke le gustaba hacer eso por alguna razón.

-Solo hazlo, Naruto.

Suspiro antes de subir lentamente la escalera, al estar arriba, cubrió su pecho con sus manos de forma instintiva, con los hombros caídos como si su cuerpo aceptara la derrota pero su mente pensara que venía lo mejor. Siguió el pasillo lentamente y se paró delante de él.

Si la puerta de la calle quería comerle la mano, está definitivamente quería devorarlo. Trago con fuerza mirando fijamente, esperando a su primer movimiento.

¡Ah! Que se joda esa puerta. La puerta no le puede hacer nada, en especial porque no se puede mover.

Cogiendo aliento, y no convencido del todo, Naruto descruzo los brazos y llamo a la puerta. Ah, en la casa no hay nadie, mi escusa era cierta. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse por las escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió. Se congelo, de espalda aun esperando que Sasuke hablara primero. Lo cual no hizo, el rubio trago con fuerza y se giró.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente. Solo lo miraba fijamente. No decía nada y tampoco se movió. Tenía la expresión más ilegible que tenía. Naruto aún no sabía que decir, la mirada que le daba le sobresaltaba. Parecía tanto la cara de Sasuke de su mundo de sueños… ¿Lo había preparado o qué?

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres tú? - Sasuke dijo después de mucho tiempo de mirar fijamente a su ¿amigo?

Naruto apretó sus labios, cruzando sus brazos y bajo los hombros otra vez, todo mientras miraba el suelto. Se lamentaba no haber ensayado primero, pero seguramente cuando estuviera delante de Sasuke, se le habría olvidado todo.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Actuabas extraño en la escuela. Quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien

Corto y directo.

Naruto tuvo un escalofrió.

-Bien. Me alegro.

-¿Esto es todo?

El rubio comenzó a asentir, pero no era todo, y ellos lo sabían. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Tengo que saber la verdad, Sasuke. Tengo que saber que paso antes de que mi coma destruyera lo que nosotros teníamos.

El moreno suspiro algo molesto, apartando su vista.

-Mira, estoy pasando un momento duro ahora mismo y tengo que usar mi tiempo en entender las cosas. Todavía somos amigos, pero solo quiero un rato a solas. Solo relájate, ve a casa y tu serás el primero en saber cuándo tenga las cosas en orden. ¡Adiós! - Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Naruto giro y se fue de la casa sin despedirse, no estaba seguro si él estaba preocupado o aliviado.

**Este capitulo es traducido por "7up" espero les guste tanto como a mi **

**Y gracias por los reviews **


	16. De desiciones

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traduccion hasta el capitulo 14 de umbra estel **

**traduccion desde el capitulo 15 de 7up **

"Hola para los k dejaron reviews y para los k no hubo una pequeña confusión entre "7 up" y "dealizardi", resulta que "7up" se arto de que umbraestel no continuara la traducción de naruto un fic deFastForward " asi que tradujo a partir de el capitulo 15 en adelante todo esto k estoy subiendo es de "umbra estel" si ella se molesta o alguno de ustedes les molesta que suba esto k tradujo "umbra estel" puedo omitirlo y únicamente subir lo que a traducido "7 up".

Como ustedes gusten yo lo estoy subiendo pero tampoco quiero que umbra se enoje ni quiero enemigos por aquí solo por que me gusta mucho el trabajo de umbra XD igual que a muchos de ustedes ^^ espero y la traducción sea aceptable para ustedes tanto como a Dealizardi bueno y en donde estuvo la confusión, estuvo en que dealizardi al subir el fic pensó que había sido escrito por 7up y no que era una traducción asi que lo subió como si 7up fuera la autora.

7up: afirma no ser umbra estel

Dealizardi: me disculpo por tal confusión espero no se molesten… tanto ^^ si desean no leerla traducción que subo están en su derecho pero a mi parecer es bellísima la historia ^^

**Original Naruto by masashi kishimoto **

Capítulo 16. De decisiones

Gaara miraba fijamente el grupo de Naruto en la entrada que llevaba al patio de fuera, con su bandeja en mano. Todavía se sentía torpe yendo a sentarse con ellos, siempre le llevaba un rato coger el coraje necesario para ir con ellos. Sobre todo ahora, con Naruto tan deprimido. Él no quería trastornarlo más. Él no sabía cómo, pero porque él era tan emo, realmente jodido, tenía sentido que el arruinara la única cosa que tenia de bueno.

En realidad era mentira, los ojos de Gaara se movieron lentamente para fijarse en el Uchiha, que estaba en el viejo sitio de Gaara antes que el comenzara a sentarse con el grupo de Naruto. El comía solo, leyendo un libro. Él se preguntaba porque alguien como Sasuke quiso dejar lo que tenía con Naruto, el rubio era tan… agradable. No era de esas personas que la gente solo tiraba cuando estaba aburrida de ellos, Naruto era sumamente agradable y no dejaría por nada de coger gente feliz.

Tan solo ver a Naruto tan miserable, y después ver la causa hizo volver a Gaara loco. Decidió no ir con Naruto hoy. Se sentaría con otra persona y quizás entendería lo que continuara. Se dirigió al moreno, ignorando a Kiba que le decía que fuera con ellos. Él sabía que Naruto, como mínimo entendería lo que hacía, incluso si ese idiota de Kiba no lo hacía.

El pelirrojo dejo su bandeja en el suelo y se sentó, Sasuke hizo una pequeña pausa con su libro para mirarlo fijamente, el no hizo caso del Uchiha, cogió su tenedor y pincho un trozo de carne, como si apuñalara a alguien, solo lo hacía para no hacerlo con Sasuke. Naruto no apreciaría eso.

Él sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba, pero quien se preocupaba de Sasuke, de todas formas.

-Tú lo trastornas.

-¿A quién?

-Tú sabes a quien.

-Mira, tú no sabes sobre esta situación.

-No lo necesito. Tú lo trastornas, es suficiente para mí.

-Necesito un tiempo para pensar sobre esto ahora mismo.

-Tu ayudaste a Naruto todo el tiempo, no piensas que es justo que el intente ayudarte con el tuyo.

-Él es parte del problema

-Como sabes que lo amas y no los admites

-¿Todos piensan que soy gay? ¿Tengo un signo intermitente o qué?

-Es la impresión que das.

-No soy gay.

-¿Francamente crees tú eso? Tú le puedes preguntar a alguien, y estoy seguro que todos pensaran lo mismo. Tú y Naruto tenéis esa clase de relación especial, pero tú no lo sabes.

-Loco mundo de mierda. Yo no soy gay, y si lo fuera no tendría problemas en admitirlo.

-Tú sabes que puedes tenerlo, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

Sasuke no hizo caso, se levantó y se fue con la comida inacabada en las manos.

-¿Qué hace Gaara? ¿Por qué se fue con la cacatúa?

-Déjalo estar.

-¿Por qué?

-Tan problemático.

-¿Quién? ¿Gaara?

-No, este trozo de carne. Es venenoso, pero sigue tratando de convencerme que tengo que comer

-Tú eres raro. Pero todavía te queremos.

-Bien - Shikamaru rodo los ojos delante de la frase de Ino.

Ino se rio antes de girarse a Naruto, el rubio solo miraba su comida. Ella se mordió el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza, "condenado Sasuke" ella pensó antes de inclinar la cabeza. Naruto rompió su aturdimiento, miro a Ino y se rio tontamente

-Eh, cariño ¿no tienes hambre?

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Muero de hambre! Solo que no confió en la comida de la cafetería, todavía. Juro, es por hecho ajenos que ellos usan para candidatos para sondas anales.

-Déjales, no soy la mejor persona para pruebas anales.

-Prueba anal. Me halaga que hagas un camino con esas palabras, Kiba. Eh Naruto, yo pensaba…

-No te esfuerces.

-El que fue a hablar.

-¿Y tú, Neji?

-Empieza Ino, te escucho.

-¿Sabes de tu mundo de sueños? Yo creo que deberías escribir un libro sobre ello, o tal vez un comic.

-Mi madre también lo sugirió.

-Sería realmente guay y probablemente se vendería bastante bien.

-Gracias Ino, pero nadie quería leer sobre un chico bocazas que quería ser Hokage.

-¡Bah! Aguafiestas. Realmente creo que sería bueno. Es un concepto interesante y la idea es única.

-Gracias, pero yo cre…

-Tú sabes que puedes tenerlo, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Gaara decirle a eso a un Sasuke que se levantaba, el moreno agito la cabeza antes de irse hasta la escuela. El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada unos segundos antes de agarrar la bandeja e ir a sentarse con Naruto y sus amigos, dejo la bandeja directamente y se sentó entre Ino y Naruto, termino su comida antes de mirar la bandeja de Naruto

-¿Te acabaras eso?

-Eh, no…

No había acabado la frase cuando Gaara le agarro la bandeja y se la comió como si no hubiera mañana. Naruto miro a Neji y después a Shikamaru, este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando mal su comida y empujándola con el tenedor.

Entonces el rubio se giró para Ino, pero ella no estaba, el chico miro a ver si estaba en algún lado, pero no la encontró en ningún lado a la vista, pensó que ella habría ido al baño o algo.

-¡Eh, Uchiha!

-Por Dios, ¿Naruto es el único que sabe que quiere decir la palabra "espacio"?

Se giró mirando molesto a Ino, enfadado que le hacían perder su tiempo para pensar sobre su relación con Naruto, el trataba de entender las cosas y si lo molestaban cada dos segundos ¡No ayudaba!

-Relájate pato. Solo venía a decirte que ofrecía un oído y si alguna vez quieres una opinión externa.

Sasuke cabeceo, mirando a Ino y se metió las manos en los bolsillos esperando si Ino quería algo más.

-Tú sabes que no tienes forma de huir de sus emociones con Naruto. Ambos se alteran sobre esto, tu solo eres obstinado y no nos dejas ayudarte. Solo porque tú tienes que pensar no significa que tengas que cortar lazos con Naruto, lo sabes.

-¿Cómo queréis que entienda cosas si siempre está alrededor mío?

-Tendrías que ser simple. Tú lo amas o no. No hay 'quizás' o 'un poco' en esta situación, es 'si' o 'no'. Trata de resolver esto como una especie de experimento de química donde hay variables y muchos resultados. No es juego, no hay ningún 'es el objetivo de la clase', esto es se hace o no. Deberías ser simplemente franco.

-¿Este es el consejo de la chica que no admitirá que sale con Shikamaru?

-¡Ah, Jesús! ¡Te diré! ¡Salgo con Sai!

Sasuke tenía que admitir que había esperado que muchas cosas salieran de la boca de Ino, pero esa respuesta no habría sido una de ellas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Salgo con Sai! He estado saliendo con el aproximadamente tres meses, nunca dijimos nada a nadie porque solo queríamos saber si esto funcionaria, y ahora que ha sido tanto tiempo no sabemos admitir sin que la gente que ponga furiosa con nosotros por guardar el secreto. Shikamaru está sobre Temari, entre nosotros solo hay amistad, justo como hemos dicho durante tanto tiempo. Estamos demasiado bien para ser algo más, parecen idiotas al pensar que salgo con mi hermano. Pero tú y Naruto podrían ser algo más. Han estado juntos mucho tiempo, y tú lo has apoyado en todo, y aun está de pie allí y él me dijo que tú no tienes ningún sentimiento por él. No te equivocas por ser gay. Naruto se arregla perfectamente solo, y si Genma aún sigue vivo, no sé porque estas tan preocupado.

-No estoy preocupado, yo solo…

-Solo contesta esto. ¿Lo amas? ¿Sí o no?

-¿Honestamente?

-Sí.

El moreno apretó los labios, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-No lo sé.

Sasuke gimió cuando se cayó hacia atrás en su cama, mental y físicamente agotado. Había sido arrinconado por todos sus amigos ese día, excepto Naruto. ¡Todos les preguntaban lo mismo, pero él no sabía! ¡Todavía no podía entenderlo! Solo porque se preocupaba por Naruto y no quería tenerlo alrededor, aun cuando solo habían estado lejos tres días no significa estar listo para él.

Y además, ¿Era posible ser gay solo por una persona? ¿Era aquel tipo de ser estirado bisexual?

Agarro la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella para poder gritar su frustración antes de lanzarla por su habitación, se asustó cuando noto a Itachi en medio de su puerta mirando la almohada que estaba a sus pies.

-Si tienes algún problema con la almohada, Sasuke, lo tendrías que hablar con alguien antes de adquirir un comportamiento violento con ella.

-Lo intente, solo se hizo el arrogante. ¿Qué pasa?

-Toma. Hice algunas preguntas para ti, contéstalas, devuélvemelas y le diré el resultado. _Aunque sería mejor si hicieras el racionamiento tú mismo._

Itachi le paso la hoja de las preguntas y se fue cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Sasuke suspiro, se puso de pie, se acercó a su escritorio y cogiendo una pluma, revisando primero la hoja con una primera lectura.

_Naruto te invita a ver una película sobre un niño que entra en coma y muere. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Sasuke escribió la respuesta sin pensar demasiado. Ellos querían que fuera honesto así que escribió la primera cosa que le paso por la cabeza sin hablar extensamente de ello.

_Estas de compras con Sai, cuando de repente ves a Naruto, estas a punto de llamarle cuando ves que una chica de acerca corriendo y lo besa. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Apretó el bolí y rechino los dientes y apunto rápidamente la respuesta, tampoco sin hablar mucho.

_Naruto viene alterado porque había discutido con sus padres, grita y no consigue dormirse ¿Qué haces?_

El pensamiento de los gritos de Naruto lo molesto y rápidamente escribió su respuesta, esperando que Itachi entendiera su letra, que era horrorosa en ese momento ya que escribía tan rápido para asegurarse de sacar todas sus ideas rápidamente.

_Estas solo con Naruto después que han bebido bastante alcohol y de repente se inclina y te besa, sabes que esta bebido y que no tienes control sobre si ¿Qué haces?_

Sasuke rio con el pensamiento de Naruto borracho, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así, era algo que tendría que acordarse ya que probablemente era insanamente gracioso, por no mencionar que sería más fácil aprovecharse de él. Con una sonrisa contesto la pregunta sin que su mente hubiera registrado su último pensamiento.

_Naruto muere. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Sasuke se sorprendió de la última pregunta y le tomo algunos segundos analizar cómo se sentiría. Rabia porque le habían robado a Naruto, agonía porque no lo podría ver nunca más, vacío, tristeza, odio… no podía describía como se sentiría si Naruto simplemente muriera.

Antes que pudiera pensar en ellos la respuesta ya estaba escrita, se había apoyado en la silla y tirado su bolígrafo, miro otra vez la hoja escrita y suspiro, apoyándose ahora en la mesa y frotando sus ojos antes de releer las preguntas y sus respectivas respuestas.

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando acabo de leer. El entendía lo que sentía, ahora…

Todos están locos…

Neji toco la puerta de Naruto antes de entrar, el rubio estaba en su cama estirado en completa oscuridad. El negó con la cabeza, antes de cerrar la puerta y encender la luz.

-Apágala.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más difícil afrontar la realidad cuando la puedes ver.

Neji rio antes de apagar la luz e ir cuidadosamente a la silla de Naruto y sentarse.

-Tu madre está preocupada, Naruto. Igual que yo… igual que todos.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco deprimido porque Sasuke es un bastardo egoísta. ¡Maldito egoísta! Arghh. Quiero morderle la nariz o darle patadas en las espinillas, o…

-¿Puedo sugerir los huevos? Mucho más eficaz

-Sí, gracias ¡Las bolas! ¡Debería morderlo en las bolas! Huevos estúpidos…

Neji rio aun sabiendo que inadecuado, pero Naruto era demasiado gracioso.

-Naruto se razonable, solo te estas torturando. Entre darle una patada ay abajo y darle con el bate de beisbol en la ingle, la segunda parece más un accidente.

-Me gustas Neji, ¡dame más ideas!

-Naruto, Sasuke solo está confundido. Todo saben que el es gay, excepto el. Te prometo que una vez lo entienda el parara de ser un bastardo y vendrá. Mientras no hay mucho que podamos haces, solo el espacio y espera. Sé que es doloroso, pero eres una persona fuerte… estarás bien.

-Duro bastante tiempo para la Princesa de Hielo de mi mente

-No quiero decir esto, pero creo que debo. Sai y yo hemos hablado y pensamos que es peligroso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por tu estado de ánimo porque te estas recuperando de tu coma, tememos que otro te de y te vayas para siempre. Sin Sasuke alrededor para anclarte tenemos miedo de perderte

-Tú y Sai sois lindos, locos pero lindos. No volveré a mi mundo de ensueño, y si lo hago se ir atrás. Eso funciono las últimas veces, de todos modos.

-No exageres y por favor, se cuidadoso. Nos preocupamos por ti y aun cuando Sasuke no esté aquí por ti, el volverá para ti otra vez, tal y como siempre fue.

-Gracias Neji, pero estoy bien.

-Bien. Yo mejor me voy, Hinata se debe preguntar dónde estoy.

Cabeceo ligeramente y se fue por la puerta. El rubio suspiro y rodo por su espalda una vez más mirando el techo.

-Si… estoy bien…

Agarro su almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, como si se quisiera asfixiarse

-Mátame

_Odio mi vida_


	17. De revelaciones

Hola disculpen la tardanza les habla Dea primero que nada gracias por todos sus reviews, se los agradece también 7up la traductora a la cual le agradezco mucho haberlo continuado, espero y pronto subir el capítulo 18 y ultimo muchas gracias por seguir la historia que empezó umbra estel, de la cual no eh sabido nada T_T y espero este bien, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y déjenme sus comentarios que tanto la traductora 7up como yo estaremos encantadas en leerlo y en responderlos. Estén atentos a la subida del próximo capítulo, me gustaría ser precisa pero lamentablemente eso no es posible T_T… aunque ya está en proceso. Denle ánimos a mí querida 7up bye bye chics.

**Mundo feliz es Naruto de fastForwart **

**Traducción hasta el capítulo 14 de umbra estel **

**Traducción desde el capítulo 15 de 7up **

Capítulo 17. De revelaciones.

Sasuke no fue el lunes a la escuela. Su madre sabía que él estaba bien, pero Itachi la convenció de que le dejara quedarse en casa, con la excusa que su hermano debía entender algunas cosas. Mikoto sabía que sus hijos le dirían algo cuando estuvieran listos. E incluso si ellos no lo estaban, siempre Fugaku lo descubría y diez minutos después Mikoto lo sabía.

Sasuke estuvo todo el día en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo pensando el mejor modo de decirle las noticias a Naruto y sus amigos, no estaba seguro de cómo iban a tomarlo, y estaba preocupado de su relación con Naruto por su actitud anterior.

Un camino u otro, el no perdía a Naruto, el rubio era demasiado importante para el para romper sus lazos, si ellos habían podido sobrevivir a Sakura, ellos podían sobrevivir a esto…

Sasuke suspiro y se puso de pie, su estómago gruñendo, él podía escuchar a su madre haciendo la cena abajo, pero el no dejo su habitación para saludarla. En el cambio recogió la hoja de papel que le había dado Itachi y la releyó como por milésima vez. Como si una hoja de papel con unos argumentos pudiera contestar sus preguntas. Dejo el papel otra vez y fue hacia la puerta, salió y bajo las escaleras, yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Eh! Mama

-Ey, mi pequeño terremoto ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hambriento.

Sonrió abiertamente, y abrió la nevera mirando lo que podría comer, y cuando iba a coger un yogur sintió algo que le daba en la espalda y se giró mirando a su madre fijamente horrorizado.

-¿Me lanzaste una espátula?

-¡No seas ridículo! Esto es una cuchara de madera, aun necesito la espátula.

-¡Abuso! El abuso de tu hijo más joven que está enfermo de fiebre y muerte.

Se puso la mano sobre su frente, puso cara de cómo si viera algo muy brillante y se apoyó en la nevera con gesto fingido de dolor.

-Si te vas a morir, intenta hacerlo sin romper la nevera, ¿vale?

-Tú no me quieres…

-Claro que lo hago. Solo valoro la utilidad de la nevera más.

-¡Ah! ¡Que dolor! ¡Que dolor! ¡Eclipsado por un electrodoméstico de la cocina!

-Para alguien que se estaba muriendo esta mañana pareces bastante sano.

-¡Eh! Papa, ¿esta Itachi en casa?

-Lo fui a buscar, él tiene que estar en su cuarto.

-Gracias. Tengo que hablar con él.

-La cena está casi lista.

-¡No llevara mucho tiempo!

Subió la escalera bastante rápido y se fue a la habitación de Itachi, que tenía la puerta abierta, el mayor se giró diciéndole a su hermano que entrara.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito?

-Pienso en cómo comunicar las noticias a Naruto. Solo quería hablar contigo antes.

-Seguro. No te acerques al fuego.

0o0o0o0….o0o0o0o0o…o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Piensas que él está bien? ¿Qué pasa si está realmente enfermo? Quizás él no se enfade si lo visito cuando está realmente malo, ¿quizás?

-Naruto, tienes que calmarte. - Ino suspiro, Kiba había entrado en su clase pidiéndole que le ayudara a calmar a Naruto.

-Él estaba allí todo el tiempo de mi coma, incluso cuando el necesitaba espacio, si está enfermo es comprensible que quiera ir a visitarlo, ¿no? Quiero decir, es normal que quiera asegurarme que el este bien.

-Sasuke no va a morir si no viene hoy…

-Creo que voy a ir a verlo después de clase. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Te digo, Naru, Uchiha está bien ¡Esta tan sano que es ilegal! Él está bien, él tiene una vista buena.

-Sabes que realmente tocas lo gay, ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? Tú realmente eres una yaoi-amante de armario.

-¡No soy una yaoi-amante de armario! Soy una yaoi-amante abierta ¿Por qué me molestaría en ocultarlo, baka?

Kiba a reclamar ante el insulto, pero la puerta se abrió y se tuvo que levantar creyendo que era Kakashi, Ino comprobó el reloj extrañada por la puntualidad, pero en cambio entro Sasuke el cual dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto fijamente, este tuvo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal, claramente podía ver la expresión de la cara de Sasuke, pero no la entendió.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien… vayamos fuera

No quería tener esa conversación delante de la clase, menos cuando Sakura estaba en ella, prácticamente podía sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que ella había ganado y Naruto había perdido tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura.

-No, quiero hablar esto lo antes posible.

El rubio presiono los labios y cruzo sus brazos, se preparó para ello, pero… ¡El solo quería ser amigo de Sasuke! Y si el moreno no podía manejar eso… ¡El simplemente moriría! Él no había dejado un mundo ideal donde él podría controlar que pasara entre él y Sasuke por un verdadero mundo donde Sasuke lo despreciara. ¡Era estúpido!

-Bien, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-La decisión es que… yo soy gay.

Naruto no se movió, atontado estaba y Sasuke torpemente avanzo, presiono sus labios contra los de Naruto. El beso era un poco torpe, ya que el moreno nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, pero el intento lo mejor. Él no quería que Naruto se echara atrás porque no sabía besar.

Empujo su lengua en la boca de Naruto y puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto y la otra en su cadera pero sin apretar. Realmente no era tan malo como se había imaginado y ahora estaba seguro… él era gay para Naruto.

En el fondo se podía escuchar a Ino gritar y haciendo silbidos mientras Kiba se quejaba de chicas extrañas y sus fetiches psicóticos. ¿Qué eran dos tíos calientes besándose? Ellos solo se besaban. Todos lo hacían en su momento.

-Las chicas son extrañas. Y estas tardando en volver a tu clase.

-¡Whooo! ¡Que se joda la clase! Solo estoy para esto. - Cogió su móvil y comenzó a tomar fotos de ellos en todas las posiciones - ¡Esto es un maldito beso francés caliente! ¿No es bonito?

-Muy agradable…

Naruto no oyó nada de eso, su cerebro estaba aun con el shock por lo que se había enterado. Sasuke era gay. ¡Lo había admitido! ¡Y ahora se estaban besando! Le tomo casi cinco segundos para entender la información y poder corresponder el beso. Estaba feliz, desde luego que estaba feliz, pero estaba atontado como para atender a nadie ¡Sasuke lo besaba!

Finalmente logro cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos al pelo de Sasuke, para acercarlo más. Al principio se asustó pensando que tendría un puño en el pecho como en su sueño, pero la sabia que no pasaría.

Este era Sasuke.

Su Sasuke.

El verdadero Sasuke.

Y nada podría golpear la verdad.

Como Sasuke, pues él tenía razón. Todos estaban locos.

Locos por saber la verdad antes que él.

0o0o0o0….o0o0o0o0o…o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o

Sai descanso su mejilla en su mano mientras tomaba apuntes, el profesor zumbaba sobre algo que ni siquiera prestaba atención, la información que daba entraba por un oído, golpeaba la parte de su cerebro necesario para la escritura y luego salía por el otro oído, el anotaba todo por no registraba la información.

Eso no importaba, todavía tenía tiempo para mirar los apuntes, los finales era el mes que viene, ¿Quién miraba sus apuntes hasta finales, de todos modos? Estaba intentando pensar la respuesta cuando sintió el zumbido de su móvil, dejo su bolígrafo no preocupándose que se olvidara algo importante y lo saco de su bolsillo. Pulso un botón y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Ino, confuso lo abrió, ella nunca le enviaba un mensaje tan pronto.

Se le hizo un nudo en el cuello cuando se acordó de lo que con Neji había estado hablando, rezando a Dios por que Naruto no hubiera caído en otro coma. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje y miro fijamente lo que apareció. Le tomo varios segundos saber que pasaba.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Labios.

Lenguas.

Beso.

Sasuke y Naruto tenían los labrios juntos, sus lenguas enredadas, besándose profundamente.

-¡SI! ¡Por fin! - Grito poniéndose de pie, tirando la silla y sus brazos en alto.

El aula se quedó en silencio, las palabras del profesor aturadas en la garganta mirando a Sai. El moreno miro el aula despacio, sus brazos todavía en el aire y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Bien… esto está mal.

-Estoy realmente, realmente contento que finalmente hemos aprendido sobre… esto - El señalo la pantalla donde se iba pasando la información, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que habían estado haciendo durante la clase.

Habría colado si no fuera porque aún tenía el móvil en la mano.

Ino estaba muerta.

0o0o0o0….o0o0o0o0o…o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o…..0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron juntos en silencio. Habían decidido caminar hasta casa para ser capaces de hablar sobre lo que Sasuke había entendido. Ellos no habían tenido tiempo de hablar en la escuela, ya que todos le decían a Sasuke "Yo tenía razón"

Mientras otros, como Ino quería que se besaran otra vez. No es que les importara besarse, querían hacerlo, solo que era extraño hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Las chicas eran tan raras…

-¿Qué te hizo decidió finalmente por esto?

-Itachi me ayudo. Realmente estaba confundido, porque sabía que no me gustabas así, pero también no sabía que también me gustabas así.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido… ¿Entonces Itachi te ayudo mucho, no?

-Sí. Estuve ayer todo el día pensando cómo se desarrolló nuestra amistad. Ahora que soy así, muchas cosas tienen sentido. Como mis peleas con Sakura y que iba a verte cada día. Supongo que una parte de mí siempre supo cómo me sentía, solo que tenía miedo de admitirlo. ¿Tú no tenías miedo?

-Sí, estaba aterrorizado… Esto no era fácil de admitir, sobretodo porque técnicamente tuve que hacerlo dos veces. Supe de mi orientación sexual cuando yo estaba en medio de mi sueño y yo pensaba que era todo verdad.

-Eso no es justo. Tenías más tiempo para pensar en ello que yo.

-Es verdad. Pero cuando salí de allí todo fue aún más difícil, sobretodo porque yo sabía que lugar era verdad y había tantas personas que preocupe durante tanto tiempo y luego cuando le dije a mi madre…

-¿Qué paso?

-Ella ya sabía… dijo que era obvio que nosotros éramos… así.

-¿Incluso tu madre? ¿Qué? ¿Todo sabían que era gay menos yo?

-Bien, supongo que esto ara la vida más fácil. ¿Tus padres lo saben?

-Sí, se lo dije ayer noche…

-¿Y… que dicen ellos?

-Casi lo mismo que tu madre dijo.

-Los adultos dan miedo. Ellos saben demasiadas cosas… aunque me alegro que haya pasado esto.

El rubio entro en el porche de su casa y se quedó quieto, Sasuke estaba frente de él, quieto.

-Yo igual. Pero como dije, incluso si no hubieras sido gay, no habría cambiado lo que tenía contigo en este mundo, Naruto.

-Gracias.

Sasuke rio antes de inclinarse y apretar sus labios ligeramente contra los de Naruto.

-Te veré mañana en la escuela.

-Bien… Pero antes que te vayas, ahora nosotros somos como… umm…

-¿Novios? Desde luego que lo somos… Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-¡Te veré mañana, dobe!

-¡Y mañana te las ganaras!

Saco la llave y entro en casa, pero antes siquiera de sacarse los zapatos pensó… en relaciones heterosexuales, el hombre siempre acompañaba a la mujer a su casa, y en el sexo entonces era cuando la mujer…

Sasuke acompaño a Naruto a la puerta, Naruto no había dicho nada y quería decir que en su relación, donde cualquiera podía ser el de abajo, Naruto dejo de lado sus derechos cuando Sasuke desapareció de la puerta de su casa.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Lo hizo a propósito!


End file.
